Quisiera saber (Deseos Indeseables)
by Tamahara-chan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke piden un deseo...Sasuke desea ser Naruto y Naruto desea ser Sasuke, pero un pasado se dará a revelar haciendo que ellos tengan que descubrir los fines de Madara y de Akatsuki. Hinata y Sakura deberán afrontar sus confusiones para poner en orden sus emociones. ¿Quién se quedará con quien? AU/SasuHina-NaruHina-SasuSaku-NaruSaku
1. Prologo 'quisiera saber'

**Quisiera saber**

"Quisiera saber que seria ser tú"

_-Prologo-_

๑

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Tengo 18 años y… quisiera saber que se sentiría ser Sasuke Uchiha. A veces me preguntó ¿que se sentiría ser él? Todas las chicas hablan de él como si se tratase de un 'artista' y a decir verdad se debe sentir bien. Aunque el siempre termina rechazándolas…

Sasuke Uchiha es mi mejor amigo desde que íbamos en la primaria. Ahora ya vamos entrar en la Universidad, él quiere ser abogado y yo quiero ser administrador de empresas. ¡Deberás!.

Por mi parte, no tengo padres. Murieron cuando yo era muy joven y me quedé desde ese entonces al cuidado de mi abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki. Sasuke también es huérfano pero esta al cuidado de su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha quien es el abogado mas importante de Konohoa (el lugar donde vivimos).

No se me da mucho escribir, pero pues esto era para la clase de Kakashi Hatake… ¡como lo detesto! ¿Sabe? En fin, Kakashi es nuestro maestro de taller y redacción y bueno no soy nada bueno escribiendo y este es mi primer dia de clases y.. ¡Estoy nervioso!.

Bueno, se supone que esto es una autobiografía así que no me juzguen. Ah, por cierto nací el 10 de octubre de 1995. (Por si desean enviarme un regalo). En fin, el maestro pidió que hiciéramos una autobiografía y que la narráramos lo mas natural posible y a decir verdad lo estoy haciendo ¡deberás!. Bueno quiero expresar en las siguientes líneas lo siguiente.

*Amo el Ramen

*Amo el Ramen

*y…. ¡amo a Sakura Haruno!

Bueno… Sobre el amor… mi mejor amigo y yo estamos en vueltos en un cuadrado amoroso (¡no malinterpreten!)

Hinata me quiere a mí. Yo quiero a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke quiere a Hinata.

¡Todo es un lio! ¿Quién habrá inventado el amor? ¡Si fue ese Albert Einstein juro que lo mató! Bueno ¿saben que es lo peor del asunto? Que Sakura y Hinata son las mejores amigas… si son esas típicas amigas que se cuentan todo y se dicen todo y todas esas cosas de mujeres (Hmp mujeres). Como ya exprese anteriormente, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y cabe señalar que yo no es le tengo envidia pero ¿que se sentirá ser el?

La verdad es que lo admiro.

Por un lado, un recuerdo que tengo bien presente es que mi madre siempre decía que cuando viera una estrella fugaz era de buen augurio. Significaba que mis deseos se harían realidad. Eso espero, por una vez en mi vida quiero dejar de ser el tipo torpe, que siempre es idiota. El que es tarado con las mujeres. El que las hace reír… a veces quisiera que en vez de que se rieran de mi se fijaran en mi

No es que se rían de mi .. Al contrario ¡soy un galán! Pero… creo que como dice Sasuke 'soy un tarado con ellas'. A veces me preguntó ¿Cómo es que Hinata se enamoró de mí? Hmp… la verdad no lo se.  
En fin, espero haber redactado bien mi autobiografía. Es mi primer trabajo que escribo en clase y redacto en menos de 5 minutos

¡Bye!.

Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki."

๑

๑

-Chicos. Es momento de entregar su redacción. Pasen al frente y léanla- se escuchó decir a Kakashi Hatake. Maestro de lectura y redacción del Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa.

_-Mierda…¿lo tenemos que leer?-_

-Hmp.. Naruto. Espero que no hayas puesto estupideces en la autobiografía. – dijo Sasuke

-Etto… ¡no como crees! ¿yo? – rió Naruto al decir tal sarcasmo

-Bien, señor Uzumaki al parecer usted será el primero en leer su autobiografía- señaló Kakashi

-¡queeeeeeeeee!

๑

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es un tipo de fic totalmente nuevo que espero sea de su agrado. Algunas frases las tomaré e incluiré en este fic son propiedad de la canción 'Quisiera Saber' de los Daniels. En fin, es un tipo de fic diferente este es el prólogo. Espero sus reviews.**

**Para los que quedaron confundidos…. Kakashi Hatake es maestro de Lectura y redacción en la Universidad (Naruto es de la nueva generación). Y este les encarga que hagan en clase una autobiografía y bueno… Naruto empezó hacer sus payasadas y puso eso en la autobiografía D: ¡pobre! En fin… este fic lo haré con mucho esmero. **

**Este fic será 'diferente' .. se me ocurrió una idea genial y necesito sus reviews para que me animen *w***

**Será SasuHina y NaruSaku. Pero a la vez hay doble sorpresa porque también será SasuSaku y NaruHina.**

**¿Por qué?**

**¡Eso lo sabran después!**

**Recuerden que este fue el prologo.**

**:3 ¡bye!**


	2. I wish I knew it would be you

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Bueno, he decidido hacer una 're edición' de este fic. Una persona (de otro foro) me dio una opinión bastante "ruda" por así llamarlo y quiero demostrar (a mi misma) que puedo hacer las cosas bien. Por eso reeditaré los capítulos. ¡No se preocupen!. No cambiará nada de la historia aunque como todo, hay personas que te dicen que esta del asco y otros te alaban. Otros están de acuerdo con este tipo de fic y otros dicen me vaya a vender aguacates a una esquina. ¡Bye!.

P.D si encuentran alguna falla gramatical o que no entiendan por favor díganme. Eso me hace crecer como persona

* * *

**"I wish I knew it would be you"**

Quisiera saber que seria ser tú

-Capitulo 1-

๑

-¡Naruto! ¡Carajo, levántate de una buena vez!- se escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación

-Cinco minutos más….- se escuchó decir

De repente se azota la puerta y Naruto salta del susto.

-Tsu…Tsunade….yo…

-¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de que vayas a tu colegio!- se escuchó decir.

_-¿De nuevo se quedo a dormir con el ero-sennin? Ah… que fastidio ¡¿Por qué no se casan de una buena vez?!-_

Naruto iba bajando las escaleras rumbo al comedor. Por lo regular acostumbraba desayunar con pijama y después ponerse su ropa de vestir. Hoy era un gran día. Su primer día de Universidad, un nuevo paso a su futuro. Al menos eso se había planteado en toda la noche. ¡Debía ser un gran día!

Bajando al comedor, se encontró con su platillo favorito: Ramen. Inmediatamente se dispuso a comerlo pero actuaba mas 'callado' de lo normal. Tsunade Senju, novia y compañera sentimental de su abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki poso los ojos sobre él. Ella era una persona especial en su vida, no porque fuera la compañera sentimental de su abuelo, sino que la consideraba su abuela. Una figura "materna"

-¿Ahora que te pasa?-

Naruto miró los ojos castaños de quien consideraba su abuela. No sabia si decirle el sueño que tuvo la noche pasada o simplemente inventar una excusa. Simplemente no sabía. Ella era un tanto sobre protectora con él dado que ella nunca tuvo hijos y, no es que fuera vieja simplemente no tuvo hijos.

-No, no es nada…simplemente estoy nervioso por el nuevo día ¡de verás!- dijo sonriendo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo

-Hmp, bien… es momento de que me vaya a la Clínica- dijo mientras se levantaba del comedor

-¿y Ero sennin?

-Bueno, esta dormido….después de la gran noche que tuvimos ayer dudo que se pueda despertar en días….-dijo divertida

-Hmp, quizá deberías dejar de golpearlo tanto Tsunade

-¡Bah! ¡Que va! ¡ Ese tipo estaba mirando los senos de otra vieja!- dijo Tsunade fingiendo enojo.

-Bueno ¿pero era para dejarlo en cama todo el día?

Tsunade lo miro con ojos de asesinato. No le gustaba cuestionaran su agresividad ante sus celos.

-Lo que sea. Se te hace tarde. Adiós- dijo mientras abría la puerta principal para tomar su coche e irse de la casa. No vivía ahí pero estaba las 16 horas del día… e incluso a veces dormía ahí con Jiraiya.

Naruto de nueva cuenta subió a su habitación. Lo mas coherente era haber bajado a desayunar cambiado y bañado pero a el le gustaba ese estilo de vida, comer primero y arreglarse después. Ante todo el Ramen.

Decidió ponerse un pantalón y una playera pegada al cuerpo. Era un día totalmente cotidiano. Un día que simplemente era aburrido. Tomó su morral negro y salió de su casa. Caminó unos metros para llegar a la parada de autobuses y para que el camino no se le hiciera tan solitario se puso unos audífonos para escuchar música, eso lo relajaba. El Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa no estaba tan cerca que digamos de su casa, tenia que tomar un camión que, literalmente atravesaba toda la ciudad de Konohoa.

Eran las 6 de la mañana. Como era su costumbre eligió el asiento que da para la ventana del autobús que lo dejaba a 3 cuadras de la universidad.

_- ¿Se supone que así debe ser la vida de aburrida?... Vaya, nunca lo pensé de ese modo ¿Por qué todos creen que soy feliz? Incluso yo me lo creo algunas veces. _

Naruto sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de notas para que así se le hiciera mas ameno el viaje rumbo a la Universidad. Según sus cálculos hacia 1 hora en atravesar la ciudad. Todos en clase veían a Naruto como el típico chico 'gracioso', pero el mismo tenía un secreto que ni Sasuke (su mejor amigo) sabía: La escritura. Había heredado el 'talento' de escribir, ya que su abuelo era un escritor famoso. A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban de Naruto él escribía mucho, pero por lo regular demostraba 'no saber' escribir algo talentosamente, cuando le pedían en clase un cuento o una historia el siempre terminaba haciendo algo terrible (sumamente payaso) y es que le daba miedo mostrarse como era. Sacó una pluma y se dispuso a escribir en ese cuaderno. Consideró pertinente que a partir de ese día ese cuaderno seria algo así como su diario.

_Hoy me despierto como todos los días. Es un día tan natural… y hoy me pongo a pensar en las cosas que debería hacer. Extraño a mis padres… escribir me relaja pero es un secreto… nadie debe saber que me gusta escribir ¿Qué pensarían de un chico 'tonto' que escribe? Seguramente me juzgarían así que prefiero actuar como 'idiota' sabiendo que lo soy para hacer reír a alguien mas… las risas de otros alimentan mi 'felicidad engañosa'. No, no soy feliz, aunque lo demuestre no lo soy. Necesito de alguien y ese alguien no esta y además no se quien es ese alguien. Quiero a la chica que no debería, amo sin deber. Amo sin merecer… la chica que amo esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y la chica que mi mejor amigo ama esta enamorada de mi ¿irónico no? Me he planteado mil veces hacer una novela que trate de mi vida pero lo considero absurdo. Bueno justamente ahora recuerdo que conozco a Sasuke desde que cumplí 7 años, en ese entonces era la primaria. Recuerdo que viví en Tokio pero… mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico y… nunca llegaron a Navidad. Desde ese día no me agrada la Navidad. Así que mi abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki me acogió como mi tutor legal y mi 'abuela' Tsunade tomo el papel femenino de la casa… vaya, es importante señalar que Tsunade no es mi abuela biológica, es novia de mi abuelo desde que vivo en Konohoa, jamás se han casado. A pesar de que mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 6 años no me sentí tan mal por que conocí a quien desde entonces es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio eran muchas rivalidades con él… era el típico chico hablador… y yo… era el chico frió (actualmente es al revés). Pero un dia los padres de Sasuke fallecieron cuando él tenía 8 años y eso cambio drásticamente su personalidad y yo… por un intento de 'alegrarlo' cambié a la persona que actualmente soy: feliz, habladora, soñadora y cálida. La persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa ante todo… ¿Por qué cambie? Cambié para ser fuerte y ayudar a Sasuke a superar ese duelo. Por que yo se lo que duele perder a unos padres. Sasuke sufrió mucho, tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, su abuelo Madara Uchiha se hizo cargo de él y por un motivo que desconozco hizo que el hermano mayor de Sasuke (Itachi) se fuera al extranjero a estudiar la secundaria._

_Tengo la manía de escribir cada que se avecina un nuevo cambio, en este caso la Universidad me tiene intrigado, emocionado y…. 'dolido' por que de nueva cuenta veré a Sakura Haruno. El primer amor de mi vida y me temo que sea el único._

_Recuerdo que al principio pensé que el simple hecho de que Sakura estuviera enamorada de Sasuke no era tan malo… si, eso pensé, creí que yo podría enamorarla… ser todo lo que ella veía en Sasuke pero me di cuenta que era imposible. Sakura ama a Sasuke con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella. Somos 'mejores amigos'… si alguien encuentra este diario debe saber que… yo… yo… jamás le dije mi amor a Sakura, ella cree que… en fin. Da igual. El caso es que ella no sabe que yo la amo. Me condené yo mismo a amarla en secreto, en silencio, a las sombras de Sasuke. Y no me importa, soy su mejor amigo pero duele ¡claro que duele! Saber que ella llora, y desvive por Sasuke ¡duele que yo no sea él! ¡Quisiera saber que seria ser Sasuke Uchiha! Soy su amigo incondicional y su pañuelo de lágrimas. Por eso, cuando me entere que Sakura vendría a la misma Universidad (por supuesto, por Sasuke) me sentí a reventar de felicidad pero ahora que lo pienso… me duele. No seré capaz de soportar. Tres años de preparatoria amándola en secreto… sin ser obvio (y eso que para todos soy estúpido y tonto… el típico payaso)._

_Me considerarán loco, pero… por un momento desearía ser Sasuke Uchiha… quisiera saber que se sentiría ser él… quisiera saber que se sentiría que Sakura Haruno me amará como lo ama a él… quisiera saberlo._

_Ella podría ser mi imprevista elección de vivir mi vida. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre. Podría ser la única que escucharía a mis más profundos interrogatorios. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre_

_Voy a estar ahí tan pronto como pueda, pero estoy ocupado arreglando las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve antes._

๑ ๑ ๑

En el salón de Naruto se veían muchos rostros conocidos… por ejemplo, estaba Kiba Inuzuka quien era el mejor portero de futbol en la preparatoria. También estaba Shikamaru Nara quien era el chico mas 'jodidamente listo' que Naruto hubiese conocido pero… tenía un gran defecto: flojo. También se encontraba Choji Akimichi quien se solía juntar en la preparatoria con Shikamaru. Pero a la vez había unos rostros que, para Naruto eran desconocidos… por suerte en el salón de clases no estaba Sakura quizá, por la carrera que había elegido (Medicina) estaba en otro salón. Pero la que si estaba en el salón (para la desgracia de Naruto y fortuna de Sasuke) era Hinata Hyuga, quien quería a Naruto… y la chica a la que Sasuke amaba en silencio.

-Buenos días, soy el maestro Kakashi Hatake. Soy su maestro de lectura y redacción en este primer semestre ¿están todos listos?

_-No entiendo por que si quiero ser Administrador de Empresas tengo que tener esta materia….- pensó Naruto_

-¡Bien! Quiero que hagan una autobiografía de ustedes, poniendo entre otras cosas… sus sueños, metas, quien es la persona que más admiran, que quieren ser y quienes son. ¡Adelante! ¡En menos de 5 minutos!-

-Esto es fastidioso ¿no?- le preguntó Sasuke a su mejor amigo quien estaba sentado junto a el.

-¡Para nada! ¡Esto será divertido! ¡Deberás!- dijo Naruto, fingiendo una sonrisa de lado a lado

-Hmp…- murmuró entre dientes Sasuke

_-Mierda, ya se cansó mi mano… Hmp… de haber sabido hubiera hecho este trabajo en el autobús… ni hablar… ¿Qué tengo que escribir? ¡ah da igual! ¡con que escriba!.- En ese momento Naruto empezó a escribir como loco._

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Tengo 18 años y… quisiera saber que se sentiría ser Sasuke Uchiha. A veces me preguntó ¿que se sentiría ser él? Todas las chicas hablan de él como si se tratase de un 'artista' y a decir verdad se debe sentir bien. Aunque el siempre termina rechazándolas…

Sasuke Uchiha es mi mejor amigo desde que íbamos en la primaria. Ahora ya vamos entrar en la Universidad, él quiere ser abogado y yo quiero ser administrador de empresas. ¡Deberás!.

Por mi parte, no tengo padres. Murieron cuando yo era muy joven y me quedé desde ese entonces al cuidado de mi abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki. Sasuke también es huérfano pero esta al cuidado de su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha quien es el abogado mas importante de Konohoa (el lugar donde vivimos).

No se me da mucho escribir, pero pues esto era para la clase de Kakashi Hatake… ¡como lo detesto! ¿Sabe? En fin, Kakashi es nuestro maestro de taller y redacción y bueno no soy nada bueno escribiendo y este es mi primer dia de clases y.. ¡Estoy nervioso!

Bueno, se supone que esto es una autobiografía así que no me juzguen. Ah, por cierto nací el 10 de octubre de 1995. (Por si desean enviarme un regalo). En fin, el maestro pidió que hiciéramos una autobiografía y que la narráramos lo mas natural posible y a decir verdad lo estoy haciendo ¡deberás!. Bueno quiero expresar en las siguientes líneas lo siguiente.

*Amo el Ramen

*Amo el Ramen

*y…. ¡amo a Sakura Haruno!

Bueno… Sobre el amor… mi mejor amigo y yo estamos en vueltos en un cuadrado amoroso (¡no malinterpreten!)

Hinata me quiere a mí. Yo quiero a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke quiere a Hinata.

¡Todo es un lío! ¿Quién habrá inventado el amor? ¡Si fue ese Albert Einstein juro que lo mató! Bueno ¿saben que es lo peor del asunto? Que Sakura y Hinata son las mejores amigas… si son esas típicas amigas que se cuentan todo y se dicen todo y todas esas cosas de mujeres (Hmp mujeres). Como ya exprese anteriormente, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y cabe señalar que yo no es le tengo envidia pero ¿que se sentirá ser el?

La verdad es que lo admiro.

Por un lado, un recuerdo que tengo bien presente es que mi madre siempre decía que cuando viera una estrella fugaz era de buen augurio. Significaba que mis deseos se harían realidad. Eso espero, por una vez en mi vida quiero dejar de ser el tipo torpe, que siempre es idiota. El que es tarado con las mujeres. El que las hace reír… a veces quisiera que en vez de que se rieran de mi se fijaran en mi

No es que se rían de mi... Al contrario ¡soy un galán! Pero… creo que como dice Sasuke 'soy un tarado con ellas'. A veces me preguntó ¿Cómo es que Hinata se enamoró de mí? Hmp… la verdad no lo se.  
En fin, espero haber redactado bien mi autobiografía. Es mi primer trabajo que escribo en clase y redacto en menos de 5 minutos

¡Bye!.

Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki."

-_Bien, creo que ya esta…. - dijo Naruto mientras arrancaba la hoja_

De repente, se escucha la voz del maestro Kakashi Hatake indicando que ya habían acabado los 5 minutos de tiempo límite

-Chicos. Es momento de entregar su redacción. Pasen al frente y léanla- se escuchó decir a Kakashi Hatake. Maestro de lectura y redacción del Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa.

_-Mierda… ¿lo tenemos que leer?-_

-Hmp Naruto. Espero que no hayas puesto estupideces en la autobiografía. – dijo Sasuke

-Etto… ¡no como crees! ¿Yo? – rió Naruto al decir tal sarcasmo

-Bien, señor Uzumaki al parecer usted será el primero en leer su autobiografía- señaló Kakashi

-¿¡queeeeeeeeee!?- dijo Naruto gritando mientras los demás lo veían

-Genial…- dijo Sasuke mientras se tapaba la cara

-Señor Uzumaki, se ve muy interesado ¿Por qué no nos habla de lo que escribió?- dijo el maestro Kakashi – Pase al frente

Naruto caminó unos pasos para llegar hasta el pizarrón. Cada paso que recorría sentía que era como de 1000 metros… o al menos eso quería. Y se dispuso a hablar

-Bueno a decir verdad yo… yo… (_Mierda…mierda… ¿¡porque se me ocurrió poner lo de Sakura?! ¡Mierda! Jamás en mi fregada vida había puesto lo de Sakura pero ahora por mis payasadas lo puse…. No puede ser además puse lo de Hinata y Sasuke ¡por kami! ¡Debo huir!) _¡Lo siento maestro Kakashi! Pero acabo de tener agh… un …un… ¡tengo que ir al baño!.

Kakashi en un movimiento rápido logró arrebatarle la hoja a Naruto, haciendo que este casi se haga del baño en el salón

-¡Noooo! ¡Maestro!- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía como jitomate asado

-Hmp… veamos que dice

_-¿Qué habrá escrito el dobe?- _se preguntó Sasuke

-¡Por kami! ¡nooo lo lea!-

-Bien, muchachos aquí tenemos el Síndrome de un estudiante que no sabe lo que es escribir una autobiografía y se quiere hacer el importante con sus comentarios. No tolero actitudes de ese tipo en mi clase. Si usted es así en casa le digo de una vez que tendrá problemas conmigo… bien, como se quiso lucir vamos a leer su linda autobiografía ¿Qué dicen muchachos?

Todos menos Hinata y Sasuke dijeron al unisonó divertidos

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Que lo lea! ¡Que lo lea!.

Naruto sintió como se desmayaba….Kakashi estaba leyendo palabra a palabra todo lo que había escrito. El mundo se le vino encima cuando llegó a la temida parte

_*y…. ¡amo a Sakura Haruno!_

_Bueno… Sobre el amor… mi mejor amigo y yo estamos en vueltos en un cuadrado amoroso (¡no malinterpreten!)_

_Hinata me quiere a mí. Yo quiero a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke quiere a Hinata._

_¡Todo es un lio! ¿Quién habrá inventado el amor? ¡Si fue ese Albert Einstein juro que lo mató! Bueno ¿saben que es lo peor del asunto? Que Sakura y Hinata son las mejores amigas… si son esas típicas amigas que se cuentan todo y se dicen todo y todas esas cosas de mujeres (Hmp mujeres). Como ya exprese anteriormente, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y cabe señalar que yo no es le tengo envidia pero ¿que se sentirá ser el? _

Sasuke quedó pálido al ver como todas las miradas se posaban fijas en el. Algunas chicas empezaron a llorar del coraje de que su amado quisiera a la 'rara' de Hinata (así le decían). Algunas lágrimas quisieron caer del rostro de Hinata al oír lo que escribió Naruto

_-¡Amo a Sakura Haruno! Hinata me quiere a mí. Yo quiero a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke quiere a Hinata. ¡¿Ama a Sakura?!... la…la ama…..- _pensaba Hinata mientras contenía las lagrimas

Sasuke opto por ocultarse mientras se ponía rojo, no podía voltear si quiera a ver a Hinata Hyuga quien, en ese momento para su desgracia era su compañera de salón y de curso…

_-¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre poner eso a Naruto? ¡Como carajos!-_

Naruto estaba en shock. Sentía como tenia 40° de temperatura corporal. Estaba estático.

-y bien, señor Uzumaki… puede pasar a su lugar. Para la siguiente ocasión procure leer sus propias cosas. Pasé Shikamaru Nara…

Pasaron todos en el salón por decir sus autobiografías. Naruto sentía como se le venia el mundo encima. No podía siquiera mirar a Sasuke, sentía tanta vergüenza. Tanta pena

-¿eres un idiota, sabias?- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Yo… lo siento, en verdad no…-

-Ya, déjalo así… no importa….-dijo Sasuke

-Pero es que….

-Ya, no te disculpes lo hecho ya esta. Pero creo que debes de arreglar la situación con Hinata

-¿Hinata?


	3. Saber lo que ves cuando me miras

**Knowing what you see when you look at me**

(Saber lo que ves cuando me miras)

_-Capitulo 2-_

๑

Si por su cuenta fuera, Naruto jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de que Hinata lo quería. Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura así que cuando le llegaban 'regalos sorpresa' estaba en su castillo de arena pensando que era Sakura quien lo amaba en secreto (cuando muy en el fondo sabia que a quien ella amaba era a su mejor amigo Sasuke). Pero eso no importaba, porque Naruto luchaba silenciosamente por Sakura, por su amor.

-¿Por qué debería hablar con Hinata?- preguntó Naruto intrigado

-¿Eres o te haces?- dijo Sasuke con una mirada un tanto triste

-No entiendo, es cierto que el maestro Kakashi leyó en voz alta pero bueno…

-Mira, por mí ya no hay problema… ya veré como arreglo 'eso' pero… deberías decirle a Hinata lo que sientes por ella

Naruto lo miro perplejo, Sasuke mejor que nadie sabia que amaba a Sakura

-¿lo que siento por ella?-

-Hmp… ser realista

-¿ah?

-En otras palabras- Sasuke sabía que su amigo era tan idiota como para comprender el asunto – Debes decirle que a quien amas es a Sakura y no a ella

-Pero ¿ella me quiere?- dijo Naruto mientras miraba discretamente a Hinata del otro lado de la cafetería donde estaban sentados

-Si… te ama- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos

-Pero… ya veo, quizá debería ser sincero con ella y decirle que no se haga falsas ilusiones- dijo Naruto

-Eso

Como si un remolino hubiese azotado la cafetería, llegó Sakura Haruno hasta donde estaban sentados Naruto y Sasuke, gritando como loca

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-

Naruto vio la mirada inquisidora de Sakura, le dio miedo.

-¡Sakura! ¡que gusto!- dijo Naruto fingiendo una gran sonrisa

-¡Uzumaki!

-Hmp, ¿Por qué tan enojada Sakura?- preguntó Naruto

-¿ ¡Me podrías explicar lo de tu estúpida biografía!? ¡ Toda la universidad se ha enterado que TÚ me amas ¡! ¡Explícame eso!- gritó alterada mientras señalaba a Naruto con el dedo índice

Naruto pareció palidecer, estaba azul… Sasuke simplemente estaba ahí observando la escena mientras se colocaba los audífonos, no pensaba escuchar más esa conversación. Ni escuchar a Sakura.

-Bueno es que…..- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

Sasuke tomó su desayuno y se dispuso a irse la verdad no tenia nada que hacer en esa platica de 'dos' el hacia mal tercio.

-¡Se supone nos teníamos confianza! Pero ¡claro! ¡tus bromistas son mas importantes!

Naruto no sabia si decirle a Sakura que la amaba y que… por estúpido había escrito eso en forma 'bromista' aunque en realidad no era así o decirle '_si si Sakura es broma y te tomé de broma para ser el chistosito número 1 de la clase'_

Justo cuando pensaba articular palabra observó como una chica rubia (quien estaba en la clase de Naruto cuando leyó su 'hermosa' autobiografía) se acercaba a Sakura

-¡Sakura…! ¡Pobre de ti! Mira que si este niñito te quiere...¡uf! ¡Me dejarás el camino libre con Sasuke!- dijo la rubia

-¡Cállate Yamanaka! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

Ahora Naruto entendía todo, quien le pudo decir lo de su autobiografía debía ser esa rubia que iba en su clase ¿Quién mas?. Shikamaru era callado y le seria fastidioso ir a contar el chisme al grupo de Sakura. Choji preferiría estar en la cafetería comiendo algo, Kiba preferiría estar en el campo de futbol ha ver si conseguía entrar en el equipo de la Universidad. Hinata era demasiado callada aunque cabía la posibilidad…. Porque Sakura y ella eran mejores amigas pero Hinata no era de las chicas escandalosas que cuentan chismes. Definitivamente había sido esa tal 'Yamanaka'.

-¡Ay! ¡Perdón! Aquí se encontraba Naruto… lo siento- dijo Ino mientras reía

-¿Qué te causa risa?- dijo Naruto en un tono similar al que usaba Sasuke con las chicas 'escandalosas' eso era algo que había aprendido a la perfección.

-Uy, que genio no te veías así en clase. En fin, me importa poco tu vida pero mira que la de Sakura quien es mi amiga me importa bastante

-¿eh? ¿Se conocen?

-Naruto, Ino Yamanaka iba en la preparatoria con nosotros- dijo Sakura mientras una gotita de sudor salía por su cara al estilo anime - ¡pero no cambies de tema! ¿Dime? ¡Habla de una vez! ¿¡Porque pusiste mi nombre en tu biografía?!

-Bueno, bueno me voy… - dijo Ino mientras guiñaba el ojo de Naruto

_-zorra- _pensó Naruto

-Y bien- dijo Sakura

-Sakura yo… yo… _¿Cómo le digo que la amo? ¡Mierda! ¡Sabia que hoy no sería un buen dia… miles de veces leí los libros de mi abuelo Jiraiya sobre relaciones con mujeres y creo no aprendí nada… _Sakura yo….

-Uzumaki- dijo Sakura mientras apretaba su puño

-Yo….. Fue una broma que hice de mal gusto… quería hacerme el gracioso. Lo….-

Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir 'lo siento' el puño de Sakura golpeó el rostro de Naruto.

-¿Entonces tomas mi nombre a juego? ¡ Diciendo que me amas! ¡No lo creí de ti Naruto!- dijo Sakura mientras salía corriendo conteniendo las lagrimas

Naruto quedo triste y enojado consigo mismo después de lo ocurrido.

_-Carajo, ahora quedé como el infantil, cobarde, idiota, que usa el nombre de 'su mejor amiga' en una broma, quedé como un patán usando la palabra 'amar'… maldita sea ¿Por qué no le pude decir que la amo? ¡Soy un idiota! –_

๑

Del otro lado de la cafetería se encontraba Sasuke tomando un café mientras observa a Hinata. Él era muy orgulloso como para hablarle, a decir verdad habían tenido conversaciones muy 'cortantes' en facebook. Por lo general él esperaba a que todos le enviaran el típico 'Hola' el JAMAS lo decía (salvo que fuera a Naruto o a Itachi), fuera de eso a nadie… aunque con Hinata rompía esa regla. Habitualmente tenía como 100 mensajes de tipas que querían ser sus novias. 539 solicitudes de amistad (las 500 eran de mujeres y las 39 eran de hombres). Y siempre recibía como 1000 likes por cada foto que subía (y eso que subía fotos cada mil años, por lo mismo del acoso). Tenia 98 toques (_-¿para que son los toques?- _era lo que siempre venia a la mente de Sasuke al estar en facebook). Pero en fin, ese era el único medio de comunicación que lo comunicaba con Hinata Hyuga, quizá habían tenido una que otra conversación en persona, pero el siempre se sentía 'rojo' y avergonzado y terminaba por decirle "_Hmp, lo siento me tengo que ir"._

El tenía muchas admiradoras, pretendientes de todas las edades, gustos y demás. Pero sólo una le interesaba. Sólo a una quería en silencio, pero resultaba ser que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto ¿irónico, no?

Sasuke observaba como Hinata tomaba un rollo de canela con una bebida, quizá era café. Se le veía triste.

_-No puedo decirle de mis sentimientos… simplemente no puedo ni debo-_ se dijo a si mismo Sasuke. -_¿Por qué no soy Naruto?… si tan solo fuera Naruto…¿Qué tiene él de especial? ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Porque me enamoré de la única chica que no quiere nada conmigo y que ni siquiera nota mi presencia!?-_

Sasuke pudo sentir como cuerpo se invadía de una sensación de 'enojo' al ver que varios chicos del equipo de futbol de la Universidad se acercaban a ella, a juzgar por su 'compleción' debían ser de tercer semestre… Apretó los puños. Sentía celos. Pero se alegró mucho al ver como Hinata se alejaba de ahí, mientras los 'tipejos' la convencían de que fuera con ellos. Eso le agrado.

Ahora Hinata caminaba rumbo a Sasuke

_-No, imposible. No camina rumbo a mi porque ella no sabe que existo. Es imposible, mientras yo la admiro como loco ella tiene su vista en….- _Sasuke se giró de su asiento- _Uzumaki… tiene su vista puesta en el- _Finalmente Sasuke suspiró. Entendió que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Hinata se acercaba a donde estaba Naruto sentado, se veía muy deprimido.

-Naruto- dijo Hinata en un susurro mientras le ponía su brazo en el hombro. No bastaba saber que tenía con preguntarle. Ella sabia que el estaba mal y suponía era relacionado a Sakura, desde su lugar observó el golpe que la pelirosa le soltó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Naruto sin verla a los ojos

-Siento lo que haya pasado con Hinata

Naruto se sobresalto

_-Ella fue la que le dijo de mi autobiografía ¡ella fue! _Con que tu fuiste ¿ah? ¿Quién lo diría de ti Hinata?-

-¿de-de-de que hablas?

-Hmp… olvídalo. No importa.-

-¿De que hablas Naruto?

-¡Ya te dije que no importa! ¿Me puedes dejar solo?

Hinata no entendía nada, pero suponía que seguro Naruto pensaría que ella le había ido con el chisme de su autobiografía. Pero ella no había sido, era imposible.

Observó como Naruto le dio la espalda, mientras ella se iba a otro lado. Mal comienzo de día universitario

_-Soy una tonta. El ni siquiera sabe que existo. ¿Por qué?- _

Hinata caminó hacia su 'taller'. Cada alumno debía elegir un taller después de clases, era obligatorio. Podía ser algún deporte o algo relacionado a las artes. Ella escogió pintura.

Sasuke la observaba detenidamente mientras sentía que era el hombre mas estúpido por no poder hablarle, por su orgullo. Pero a la vez tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso, las tipas de atrás no lo habían dejado del todo comer, hostigándolo. Eran un poco mas grandes que él, pero las ignoraba totalmente. Ahora era momento de dirigirse a su taller que había elegido, pintura. De repente se encentra a Naruto en el pasillo.

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto cabizbajo

-Ya, no le des importancia Sakura es así….¿lo sabes, no?

-Si pero… le dije que 'use' su nombre en broma… y bueno no le pude decir que la amo…

-Lo siento, quizá seria bueno arreglaras ese asunto. No te atormentes- dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa, no era típico de él dar consejos

-Gracias, hablaré con ella después de clases-

-Métele muchos goles al Inuzuka- dijo Sasuke burlonamente

-¡Que va! Ese tipo es muy bueno…. Pero menos mal que iré a ver que 'alcanzo', deberías haber entrado al equipo…

-No me gusta el futbol… no es mi fuerte

-Hmp… mejor sigue haciendo pinturas- dijo Naruto risueño

Ambos se despidieron mientras Sasuke escuchaba música y sentía las miradas acosadoras de sus 'fansgirls', detestaba a esas chicas, eran ruidosas y superficiales.

Abrió la puerta del salón de pintura. Y retrocedió un paso mientras se ponía rojo, ahí estaba Hinata junto con dos chicos. A decir verdad solo le sorprendía ver a Hinata ahí, fuera de eso él sabia que el taller de pintura era el menos solicitado (a diferencia de futbol)

Una voz se hizo presente en la sala. Poniendo el orden.(mas bien, haciendo ruido ya que todo en ese salón era silencio)

-¡Buenas Tardes!- dijo un chico de cabello rubio con una coleta. – Mi nombre es Deidara y yo impartiré la clase de artes con énfasis en pintura, Hmmmm veo que no hay muchos artistas ¡pero mejor! ¡ya que el arte es explosión!- dijo eufórico.-Me gustaría que empezarán a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Sai- dijo un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro

-Mi …mi nombre es Hinata-

-Hmp, soy Sasuke

-Mi nombre es Sasori

Deidara se tocó la cabeza, creyó que ese grupo seria 'eufórico' pero al parecer eran muy callados, muy introvertidos.

La clase paso rápida. Desde luego los demás compañeros notaron que Sai tenía un talento excepcional en esa arte. Sasori tenía lo suyo, era creativo.

Sasuke se pasaba embobado viendo a Hinata, haciendo que Deidara en numerosas ocasiones le regañara

Terminó la clase, eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Hinata guardó sus cosas y fue la primera en irse, en sumo silencio. Seguida de ella fue Sai, quien la alcanzó. Sasuke apretó sus puños… la oportunidad de hablarle se había ido al carajo

-¡Hola!- dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-H-Hola…

-Oye, me gustan tus combinaciones de colores…

-G-gracias- dijo mientras juagaba con sus dedos- Tu…eres muy talentoso

-Bueno, no lo sé. Pero me encanta el dibujo y la pintura ¿crees que te pueda retratar?

Hinata se quedó estática. No sabía que decir

-Eres muy hermosa, solo haré un dibujo de ti a lápiz de tu rostro ¿no importa?

Hinata levantó la ceja ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso? O ¿le estaba pidiendo que se pusiera cómoda?

Sasuke estaba 'escondido' observando como Sai sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz y poco a poco dibujaba el rostro de Hinata

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Sai mientras le enseñaba el dibujo a Hinata

-¡Wow! Dibujas muy… muy bien- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Es todo tuyo.- dijo Sai con una sonrisa

Sasuke seguía escondido, apretaba los puños con fuerza

_-Bien, Sasuke… bien… ¡perfecto idiota! ¿Por qué no te alejas de Hinata?, ¡bah! Que mas da, esto me gano por ser orgulloso…mierda-_

Pasó un buen rato mientras Hinata seguía riendo con Sai, de repente los dos salieron rumbo a la cafetería, la cual estaba llena a todo momento

Sasuke disimuladamente decidió seguirlos. Pero fue de su atención como 'Ino' se acercaba a ese tipo (Sai), desde luego que conocía a Ino dado que en la preparatoria fue su fangirl numero 2 (después de Sakura).

-¡Saaaaaai!- dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a este

-Ino…¿Cómo estas?- dijo Sai con cierto rubor en las mejillas

-Ino ¡que sorpresa!

-¿ya le dijiste?- le preguntó Ino a Sai

-Ah, si ya le he dicho….

-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes Ino, espero que sean felices… tu novio dibuja muy bien, eh

-¡Lo se Hinata! ¡por eso es mi artista favorito!-

Así estuvieron Hinata, Sai e Ino, pero desde luego que la Hyuga se sentía incomoda y hasta un poco 'celosa' de que ella no pudiese tener esa felicidad asi que opto por irse, no tenia nada que hacer.

-Hinata-

Hinata se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz, era Sasuke

-H-hola- dijo un poco asustada

-Siento si te asuste-

-No te preocupes

Hubo un silencio incomodo por segundos, Sasuke no sabia que decir. Cada que estaba enfrente de ella sus planes de 'conversación' se iban al carajo, ni siquiera sabia que decirle… no podía creer como Sai pudo hacerle la platica e incluso hacerle reír con tan solo un dibujo y el que tenia 'en teoría' mas tiempo de conocerla no podía si quiera hacer que ella se portara 'linda' con él.

_-Quisiera saber lo que ves cuando me miras-_ pensó Sasuke con cuidado de no decirlo en voz alta.

-Bueno, Sasuke. Me tengo que ir ¡cuídate!- dijo Hinata esbozando una débil sonrisa al ver que él no decía nada.

-Espera…yo…- Sasuke se puso rojo

-¿si?

-¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa? _Mierda, eres creativo Sasuke…pudiste haberle dicho 'te invito un café'… ¡idiota!_

Antes de que Hinata dijera "si", llevo su mejor amiga (Sakura).

-¡Hinaaaata! ¡te he estado buscando por tooodooooooos lados!

-Perdón Sakura, no quería molestarte

_-Que educada es-_ pensó Sasuke

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hola!- dijo Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, Sakura me tengo que ir. Cuídate….ah… por cierto Adiós Sasuke- dijo Hinata dirigiéndole una mirada

_-Bueno, por lo menos me ha mirado… _A-adiós Hi-Hinata-dijo Sasuke con un tartamudeo.

Hinata se fue directo al campo de futbol. Quería hablar con cierta persona sobre lo sucedido hacia unas horas, quería arreglar el asunto pendiente ¡No quería quedar mal con Naruto!

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura con una voz débil- Yo…quería hablar contigo, seré directa porque se que te desespera no se vaya al grano de una situación pero… hmm me contaron sobre lo de la 'biografía' de Naruto y… bueno él mencionaba un cuadrado amoroso… donde tú… querías o quieres a Hinata ¿es cierto?

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Por un momento había olvidado eso ¿Cómo era que Hinata ni siquiera le había dicho nada al respecto? Es cierto que Sasuke no quería a Sakura, solo la consideraba una chava 'agradable' nada más. El quería a Hinata y por algún motivo no se daría por vencido ya que ni siquiera había empezado a luchar

-Sakura, debes de ser feliz, tú eres mi amiga y yo quiero a otra persona. No te ilusiones conmigo- dijo Sasuke con el tono mas gentil y agradable que pudo, no encontraba otro modo él era frio por naturaleza y se le complicaba justificarse con los sentimientos (incluso con Hinata).

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

Sasuke se quedó pensando antes de dar la respuesta… si seguían siendo amigos Sakura se ilusionaría de un mudo u otro, y si no serian amigos lo consideraría como algo 'tonto' de su parte además… quien sabe quizá en algún momento se enamoraría de ella….

๑

**¡Hola! Bueno ayer no publiqué porque estuve leyendo varios fics *w* además estaba concentrada en pensar en que iba a tratar este capitulo y el de los demás fics.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y, quien sabe…. Esta historia es SasuHina, NaruSaku/ SasuSaku y NaruHina (ya verán después porque)…pero quien sabe cual sea la definitiva ñ.ñ! (yo si lo se muajaja)**

**:'D espero sus reviews! Y este capitulo estuvo enfocado un poco mas en los sentimientos de Sasuke, ya que el también es protagonista ñ.ñ**


	4. If I could perform seeing from you

**If I could perform seeing from you**

(Si pudiera actuar viendo desde ti)

-Capitulo 3-

๑

Sasuke suspiró sabía que debía decirle algo a Sakura, ahí es cuando era de las primeras veces en que se ponía en el lugar de otro. ¿y si Hinata le hacia lo mismo? Él por lo menos hubiese deseado sinceridad.

-Seguiremos siendo amigos- dijo mientras sonreía, la verdad era la mejor decisión

-Gracias-

Sakura bajó la mirada mientras se alejaba de él. Sasuke sintió un poco de pena por Sakura… debía ser terrible ser 'bateado', él mismo esperaba no sufrir por ello.

Siguió su camino, dado que Hinata se había ido -_¿tan mala compañía soy?-, _es lo que constantemente pensaba. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observó como Hinata apoyaba en silencio a Naruto quien estaba en un pequeño entrenamiento (de prueba) en el equipo de la Universidad.

_-A veces quisiera ser como ese tonto… ah, debo reconocer es mi mejor amigo e incluso mi hermano pero ¿Qué ve ella en él? No digo que sea feo… tiene lo suyo, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear ¿Por qué él? En verdad quisiera saber lo que seria ser él….._

Sasuke no sabia si acercarse a Hinata o marcharse, la verdad era que ya no sabía. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y cuando comenzó a caminar a donde ella estaba se encontró con que varias de sus 'fansgirls' se interponían en su camino pidiéndole su facebook, su número de celular, en que salón iba, entre otras cosas. Él las ignoró por completo, causando el desagrado de unas –_que payaso es- _decían algunas, otras decían _–irresistible- _.

_-Tengo que arreglar esa situación con Naruto, debo hacerlo ¡no puedo perder su amistad!- _era lo que pensaba Hinata al recordar que, Naruto había malinterpretado las cosas pensando que ella fue la que le dijo a Sakura de su autobiografía.

-Hola- se escucho decir a Sasuke

Hinata alzó la ceja, no entendía porque el Uchiha de un momento a otro le hablaba, hacia una hora o un poco mas le había hablado pero se comporto raro… no lo entendía, la verdad era que se conocían dese la Secundaria pero ella jamás le habló ni mucho menos, al contrario que todas sus amigas y compañeras (y conocidas y las primas de sus amigas), él le había enviado la invitación de amistad a Facebook, cosa que era épica ya que él recibía muchas solicitudes y nunca enviaba una. Así era su orgullo.

-Hola- dijo Hinata con un tono un poco indiferente, la verdad es que estaba pensando en que decirle a Naruto.

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Sasuke imitando (tratando de imitar) a Hinata con su tono despreocupado, aunque se ruborizó, cosa que ni él mismo entendía

-Bien-

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, por lo regular él era el que se comportaba así con las chicas… pero ahora todo era completamente diferente, ahora empezaba a creer en el 'famoso Karma' del cual hablaba numerosas ocasiones Itachi

_-Si sigues rechazando mujeres de la forma en que lo haces e ignorándolas, llegará una mujer que te encante y te haga lo que tú le haces a ellas…eso es Karma, recuérdalo bien- _

Ahora entendía las palabras de su hermano mayor Itachi. Era momento de perder su orgullo o quedarse estancado en donde estaba.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo Sasuke como si Hinata le hubiese hecho una pregunta

-Que bien- dijo Hinata, quien desde luego le daba el avión

Eso empezó a entristecer y enojar a Sasuke NINGUNA MUJER lo había tratado así antes, ni siquiera su mamá.

-Pensaba que, tenemos muchos años de conocernos y nunca nos habíamos tratado- dijo Sasuke- _Mierda… pude haber dicho algo mejor…_

-Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos- dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño no entendía porque el mas popular de los hombres que había conocido le hablaba, es más en la Secundaria nunca se dirigieron mirada, ni en la prepa…salvo unas platicas como las de ahora de "Hola" y "Adiós"…

-Lo sé y me gustaría conocerte- dijo Sasuke totalmente ruborizado mientras se tomaba a si mismo las manos, estaba sudando

-Pues… esta bien- dijo ella como si le diera totalmente igual

El entrenamiento de Naruto había acabado

-Lo siento Sasuke, me tengo que ir. Bye.- dijo sin que le dirigiera siquiera una mirada a Sasuke.

๑

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- preguntó Naruto

-Naruto… pues quiero decirte que no se que haya causado este malentendido pero quiero decirte que yo no fui la del chisme ¿porque debería de hacerlo?

-Bueno, confió en ti… sospecho de la tal rubia esa… ¿Ino?

-Ya veo… Naruto ¿no perderé tu amistad o si?

-Para nada Hinata-

-¿Te puedo abrazar?

-Jejeje, desde luego Hinata pero debo advertir que estoy lleno de sudor

-No importa

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, Sasuke vio la escena mientras cerraba los puños, sentía un dolor en el pecho.

-Naruto, quiero decirte algo- dijo Hinata seria, estaba dispuesta a decirle sus sentimientos

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿tu quieres a Sakura, verdad?

-No

-¿¡NO!? ¿No la quieres?- dijo Hinata con un poco de sorpresa

-No la quiero, la amo.

Esas palabras pegaron fuerte y duro en su corazón

-Ya veo

-Hinata… he oído rumores e incluso 'indirectas de facebook' (Hmp de no haber sido por Sasuke jamás las hubiese captado, pero bueno) que me quieres ¿es cierto?

-No

-Ah bueno…. –dijo Naruto tranquilo

-Yo…yo…t…te amo-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Hinata… antes de que te crees un castillo de arena, debes saber que yo amo a Sakura Haruno y eso no va a cambiar, lo siento pero creo que nos debemos distanciar para evitar 'futuros' problemas-

Hinata se quedo anonada, jamás creyó que Naruto actuará de esa forma tan…tan…. Seca, dura y fría… incluso parecía como Sasuke… no entendía nada ¿ese era Naruto?

-¿Eres Naruto?

-Hinata, hay veces que se debe ser 'frio' se que no conocías esta parte de mi pero es necesario que sufras un dia a que sufras todo un proceso de enamoramiento del cual puedas salir lastimada… eres muy valiosa

-Naruto yo te amo por quien eres ¡Te amo como eres!-

Las ultimas palabras las dijo gritando, así que Sasuke escuchó todo… y sintió como un cuchillo atravesaba su alma. Dolía. Ahora entendía un poco a Sakura.

-Hinata…eres especial, recuérdalo- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

๑

Los días siguientes a ese primer dia de Universidad fueron 'anormales'. Sasuke era cortante con Naruto. Hinata se comportaba aislada a los demás pero se notaba ¿feliz? Sakura se acercaba un poco más a Naruto. Sai e Ino eran novios oficialmente y las clases eran agotadoras.

Un poco antes de las 2, Naruto se encontraba en la cafetería tomando jugo de naranja junto a Sasuke

-Oye… te he notado un poco extraño conmigo ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-¡Vamos! Somos mejores amigos…te conozco

-No e Uzumaki

-Hmp, tomaré eso como un 'me siento muy mal Uzumaki, no se que hacer pero a decir verdad soy muy orgulloso como para decírtelo'…Okey, entiendo Sasuke-

-Eres problemático

-Lose, lose…-dijo riendo Naruto

-¿Cómo vas con Sakura?

-Pues, últimamente me ha saludado mucho en persona ¿lo has visto no?, creo ya me perdono. No sé porque pero me siento muy feliz por ello… a decir verdad la voy a conquistar.

-¿Y Hinata?

-Hmmmm… es muy linda, guapa, inteligente, incluso hermosa…soy honesto. Pero no me gusta ni me atrae, me es indiferente.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, como era que él veía perfecta a Hinata, la veía como la chica de sus sueños…era su mundo. Pero Hinata amaba a un tipo él cual no le importaba nada de ella, le era indiferente.

-¿Y lo sabe?

-He hablado con ella, le dije que pues no pasará nada e incluso le propuse cortar la amistad

-Que inmaduro

-¡Oh! ¡Déjame!

-Okey

-Oye ¿aun te gusta? Ah...Recuerdo cuando en la secundaria le tomabas fotos en secreto y veías una y otra ves sus fotos… y cada que intentabas hablarle otro chico se le acercaba, te enfurecía eso.

-Hasta la fecha

-Deberías hablarle mas, enserio no es sano que seas orgulloso

-Es que no me quiere, le soy….- tragó saliva para decir lo que diría a continuación- indiferente.

-Oh… pues mira Sasuke ¡abre los ojos! Hay mas mujeres, miles… no solo en Konohoa, también hay en Tokio, Suna… Europa, América…..

-Pero la que yo quiero va en este Instituto y la conozco desde la secundaria. Solo a ella, no me importan las demás en lo absoluto

Naruto asintió con la cabeza… entendió que no sólo le gustaba Hinata sino que Sasuke la amaba

-La amas….

-Si

-Habla con ella, verás… quizá una cita… o yo que se… ¡tomate una foto con ella!

-¿ehhhhh?- dijo Sasuke -¡Jamás me he tomado una foto con una mujer… solo con….mi….!- Naruto sabia que la única mujer con la que se había tomado una foto era con Mikoto, su fallecida madre de Sasuke

-Lose, pero…. Si la amas tanto un día se tendrían que tomar una foto- dijo divertido mientras sacaba su celular- Anda, ve y dile que quieres una foto con ella

-¡Ni loco!- gritó Sasuke, llamando la atención de varias personas

-Oh, ¡eres una gallina gay homosexual y peluda brother!- dijo Naruto riendo

-¡Calla miserable!- señaló Sasuke

-Me da igual- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su silla, rumbo a Hinata…tomaría esa foto por que la tomaría

Sasuke noto la acción y ambos empezaron a correr

-¡Hinaaaaaaaata!- gritó Naruto

Hinata se sonrojo, hacia mucho Naruto no le hablaba, y ahora parecía ¿divertido? No, lo peor era que detrás suyo iba corriendo ruborizado Sasuke Uchiha

-Mi amigo dice que si te quieres tomar una foto con él- dijo Naruto divertido

-¿tu amigo?...- Hinata abrió los ojos, ese 'amigo' era Sasuke

Sasuke paro en seco y se quedo azul del sonrojo (paso del rosa al rojo, y del rojo al morado y del morado al azul)

-Ándale….si- dijo Naruto poniendo una cara tierna a Hinata. Ella no se pudo resistir

-Vale…

Sasuke estaba inmóvil, estaba como un árbol sin que nadie lo moviera

-¡Sasuke! ¡Posa para la cámara pareces soldado!- lo regañó Naruto

En un intento desesperado Sasuke abrazo a Hinata por la sonrisa

_-Ese tipo no es menso- _pensó Naruto mientras tomaba la foto

Hinata se quedo ruborizada, no entendía… Sasuke desde que ella tenia memoria JAMAS se había tomado una foto, ni siquiera cuando fue la foto de graduación, el no salió. Ni siquiera se tomaba fotos salvo para facebook y eso nada mas tenia 5… y en total tenia 1300 likes de esas 5 solitarias fotos.

-¡Listo!- dijo Naruto - ¿quieren otra foto?

Hinata se ruborizó…

-¿Puede ser contigo Naruto?- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada….Naruto observo la cara de 'tristeza' escondida en una de 'enojo' en Sasuke, conocía bien a su amiga….

-No, YO quiero que te tomes otra foto con Sasuke- dijo Naruto divertido

-No importa, tengo pendientes- dijo Sasuke mientras se colgaba su mochila… ahora entendía que no valía la pena nada de lo que hiciera o dejará de hacer. Él era invisible para Hinata, era un 'estorbo'

Hinata no entendió la acción. No entendía porque Sasuke se comportaba 'tan raro con ella'. Decidió dejarlo así, no quería molestarlo…y entendió que había cometido un error en decirle a Naruto que quería una foto con él. Entendió que su lucha estaba perdida.

-Me tengo que ir Naruto. Adiós-

_-Maldición ¡ahora todos son payasos egocentristas locos enfermizos groseros hirientes malos idiotas villanos conmigo….! ¡Bah!- _pensó Naruto mientras hacia un puchero y sostenía el celular donde se mostraba una foto muy peculiar: Sasuke abrazando a Hinata con los ojos cerrados totalmente sonrojado y Hinata con cara de… que onda con Sasuke Uchiha. Esa era la foto más tierna/cómica que había visto en sus 18 años de vida

_-¿Porque? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? No entiendo… le gusto a todas las chicas de la Universidad, le gusto a mis vecinas e incluso alguna vez mis primas Uchiha me querían… todas las mujeres me ven irresistible y darían la vida y no se que tanto por mi… pero de todas me tuve que enamorar de la que ni siquiera me pela, ni me mira ni nada ¡Rayos! Ahora estoy pagando horrible el Karma… genial, me lo merezco… ni modo. Pero por lo menos tengo una foto con ella… bueno, algo es algo- _pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa y un suspiro al recordar el olor del cabello de Hinata cuando la abrazó por escasos 10 segundos. Era una sensación única que jamás había sentido antes.

๑

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura

-¡Hola!- dijo Naruto divertido….

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, bien y ¿tú?

-Excelente, oye… etto… me preguntaba si querías ir después de tu entrenamiento a tomar café… ¿te gustaría? O quizá a comer Ramen…o yo que se…

-¡Raaaaaamen! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuenta con ello!

_-Vaya, Naruto ha encontrado felicidad… desearía ser él.. en cambio yo estoy sentado en el pasto viendo la foto que Naruto tomo hace unas horas…-_ pensó Sasuke mientras daba un suspiro al ver esa foto. Pero sus hermosos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Hinata con varios tipos del futbol, entre ellos Kiba Inuzuka. Sintió como le quería pegar a cada uno de esos tipos y decirle que era suya, solo de él. Pero después hizo una pausa a sus propios pensamientos… él… ni siquiera la tena…él era 'nada' en su vida….

Sasuke se levantó del pasto, algo debía hacer, ya que los tipos esos se habían ido,… quizá Hinata los había corrido…o quien sabe

-¡Hinata!- grito Sasuke con una sonrisa tratándola de alcanzar

-Sasuke- dijo Hinata con un tono 'normal'

-Oye quiero decirte que me gusto la foto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Oh que bien- dijo Hinata

-Espero que un dia nos tomemos muchas pero muchas fotos

-¿ah?- Hinata no entendía la actitud de Sasuke

-Quiero decir, si tú quieres…claro

-Am…¿si?

-Eso suena más a pregunta que a respuesta

-Si

-Bueno y ¿Qué haces?

-Pues nada… viendo a esos 'tipos'

-¿te han hecho algo?

-No, sólo son necios

-¿necios? ¡Te hicieron algo!- dijo Sasuke mientras apretaba sus puños y se ponía rojo

-No me hicieron nada, simplemente les he dicho 'no' unas 100 veces y no entienden

-¿no?- Sasuke no entendía que se refería Hinata

-Que no quiero ser su novia

Sasuke palideció, eso quería decir que al menos 10 de esos tipos querían con ella… el se vio de reojo…esos tipos estaban mucho mas musculosos que él… tragó saliva, por primera vez en su existencia se sintió inferior a alguien.

-¿y porque no? Digo, ellos son populares, gu…guapos… buenos futbolistas, y todo eso- dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía un poco triste, aun no entendía porque con Hinata se portaba con 'sentimientos'

-¡Sasuke!- Dijo enojada Hinata- La vida no es belleza, ni dinero, ni fama ni popularidad. Simplemente importan los sentimientos y que la otra persona te quiera…y dudo que alguno de 'esos' me quiera, la verdad lo dudo solo se interesan en mi por mi apellido o por… mi físico, en fin.-

-Yo creo que tú tienes muchas mas cualidades de las cuales un hombre se pueda enamorar de ti

-¿ah si?

-Si, por ejemplo tienes sentimientos nobles, eres gentil, alegre, penosa y eso es bonito, eres inteligente, buena estudiante, buena amiga, buena persona, compartida, solidaria, tolerante… tu pelo es hermoso, hueles lindo, eres buena cocinando y dibujando. Eres muy tierna, bonita, eres noble, educada, obediente…..-Sasuke siguió mencionando muchas cualidades sin darse cuenta que en cada una se delataba mas y mas. Hinata abrió bien los ojos, nunca había tenido novio ni nada (había tenido muchos pretendientes) pero ninguno, ni el que 'decía quererla mas' le había dicho todas esas cualidades de las que Sasuke hablaba como si fuera una lista interminable.

-Sasuke, para… también tengo muchos defectos- señaló divertida Hinata, Sasuke se emociono. Era la primera vez que Hinata le sonreía.

-Si, tienes defectos…eres desesperada, perfeccionista, te ilusionas muy rápido, a veces tiendes a enojarte con facilidad….pero…. aun así eres perfecta para mi- Sasuke se tapó la boca inmediatamente, acababa de decir algo terrible…se sonrojo al instante, no sabia si correr o enterrarse una navaja ¿Qué había dicho?. Hinata se ruborizo´, ahora le constaba que Sasuke la quería ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?.

-Perfecta para ti ¿eh?- rió divertida

-No…bueno…si….

-No te preocupes Sasuke… Esta bien, es normal- dijo Hinata sonrojada

Sasuke no sabia que decirle. En eso Hinata llega corriendo con Naruto agarrados de la mano

-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto y yo somos novios!.


	5. And change the expression that expel

**And change the expression that expel**

(y cambiar la expresión que expulsas)

-_Capitulo 4-_

๑

-Les deseo lo mejor- dijo Hinata mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa

Hinata no entendía nada, decidió irse a su casa temprano de la Universidad, quería llorar… Sakura era su mejor amiga y le había hecho eso, bien sabia lo que sentía por Naruto y ella estaba confiada en que ella amaba a Sasuke ese también era un motivo por el cual lo trataba de distancia. No entendía nada, simplemente se sentía muy mal, era la primera vez que vió al amor de su vida besándose con otra en su cara como si fuera a restregarle que ella era su novia, la chica a la que amaba y que ella era 'nada' en su vida. Lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos para finalmente llegar a sus mejillas ¿Por qué era tan débil? Esos eran los pensamientos que expulsaba ella misma, no entendía porque lloraba por la felicidad de Naruto, quizá era egoísta pensar que ella estaba pensando en _la felicidad de ella _en ves de pensar en la de Naruto. Pero no lo aceptaba, ella amaba a Naruto y la idea de verlo con otra chica la llenaba de dolor, angustia, preocupación… no eran celos lo que sentía era dolor. Algo muy profundo, una llaga ardiendo en su corazón, el cual estaba desangrándose por dentro mientras tenia cicatrices que estaban reventando, cicatrices de su pasado familiar salían a la luz cuando escuchaba –_eres débil, no eres como tu hermana, eres una fracasada, no conseguirás nada- _esas heridas estaban sangrando justamente en ese momento pensando que no podía alcanzar a Naruto, que simplemente daría lo que fuera por ser Sakura. Por ser ella, Simplemente no podía aceptar que Naruto de desviviera por la pelirosa, era su mejor amiga pero dolía que su mejor amiga fuera novia del chico al cual amaba desde la secundaria ¡dolía! Pero también dolía que su amiga supiera los sentimientos de ella hacia Naruto y la confundía demasiado porque ¿Cómo era que Sakura quería a Naruto de la noche a la mañana, cuando en realidad Sakura lloraba cada noche por el amor de Sasuke? Entonces le vino la respuesta inmediata "estaba usando a Naruto para olvidar a Sasuke", esa fue la respuesta mas coherente e inteligente que encontró en el momento. ¡Debía hablar con Sakura sobre las verdaderas intensiones que tenia con Naruto! Así fuera su mejor amiga no permitirá que dañara a Naruto sólo por un capricho de querer a olvidar a Sasuke, -_Naruto es una persona, no un juguete con el que se puede jugar-_

๑

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, era el día en que su abuelo estaba en la empresa familiar, Sharingan. Desde que tenía uso de razón su abuelo siempre estaba en la empresa, nunca se preocupó por él.

Pudo haber elegido el camino de ser drogadicto o un vándalo pero le importaría mas superarse a si mismo que andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Era la decima ves que veía la foto de él y Hinata, en 1 hora.

_-Esto es obsesionante- _pensó Sasuke. En numerosas ocasiones pensó en borrar la foto pero decidió que era el único recuerdo que quizá tendría de Hinata en mucho, mucho tiempo… ya que si ella no lo quería quizá debería alejarse de ella, quizá se enamoraría de otra chava y quizá seria feliz

_-Pero que digo…Hinata es única-_

Cada dia pensaba que deseaba ser Naruto, quizá así entendería lo que era que Hinata lo quisiera, solo así… ella lo miraría y cambiaria esa expresión que expulsaba hacia él.

Naruto por un lado, estaba en el limbo, tan despreocupado de la vida mientras hacia una carta de amor para Sakura… era su primer dia de novios. De repente se escucha como alguien golpea la puerta, Naruto en un intento de nervios esconde todas las hojas 'color rosa' que tenia sobre a mesa junto con algunos plumones.

-Ya esta lista la cena Naruto- dijo Tsunade- ¿Qué es ese olor?

Naruto tragó saliva, había echado un poco de perfume a las cartas, era perfume de cerezos…

-Eso es olor de cereza- dijo frunciendo el ceño Tsunade - ¿Quién es?

-¿he?

-¿de quien estas enamorado?

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Sakura Haruno…ella es mi novia

Tsunade levantó la ceja, Sakura Haruno era su estudiante en la Universidad, era de nuevo ingreso. Desde luego que Tsunade era una médico brillante y tenia una clínica pero se dedicaba a dar clases en la facultad y entre esas alumnas estaba Sakura la cual..Pues debía reconocer era bonita y tenia talento, era lista

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hoy

Tsunade rió a mas no poder, sólo esperaba que su 'nieto' (ella lo consideraba como su nieto) no sufriera por amor, era un mal augurio estas feliz en el primer dia de noviazgo era… estar enamorado.

-Es una buena chica- dijo Tsunade mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salía de la habitación

_-¿Qué quiso decir con eso Tsunade?_-pensó Naruto nervioso ¿acaso conocía a Sakura?

Pasó 1 mes desde que Naruto y Sakura estaban saliendo, desde luego que ella le confesó a Hinata cuando esta habló con ella que sólo estaba usando a Naruto para 'causarle celos' a Sasuke pero que cada dia se esforzaba mas por querer a Naruto. Se esforzaba mucho, no quería lastimarlo.

Hinata desde aquel dia se alejó de Sakura, eso era muy cruel desde el punto de vista personal de ella.

Sasuke ya no le hablaba y por algún motivo raro se sintió 'extraña'… no entendía porque, pero eso si… en todas las clases se le quedaba viendo e incluso la seguía (aunque ella se daba cuenta). Por motivos ajenos a ella, checaba cada día su perfil de facebook encontrando miles de publicaciones de sus fansgirls. No pudo evitar golpear la computadora, odiaba a esas tipas que 'solo veían el exterior'… ¿Por qué se enojaba? Era una pregunta que invadía cada dia su mente. Un dia el maestro Deidara pidió que pintaran a una persona del sexo opuesto. Quien fuera.

Hinata no supo a quien poner en ese lienzo así que decidió hacer un dibujo 'imaginario' de un hombre, una persona irreal. Sai dibujó a Ino, Sasori dibujo a su novia Matsuri. Y Sasuke… la dibujo a ella.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía que su pecho se oprimía con un dolor que decía _-lo necesitas-_ ¿acaso se había enamorado de Sasuke? Y es que últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Pero a la vez pensaba en Naruto, era difícil pensar en dos personas a la vez pero poco a poco se resigno a que lo de Naruto era caso perdido. Por más que le doliera de amigos no pasarían ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Así que estaba decidida a hablar con Sasuke… simplemente charlar de cosas triviales, nada más. Quería confirmar que sentía por el: amistad, mejores amigos, hermandad, atracción, gusto o ¿Qué?

๑

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cafetería observando a su mejor amigo con Sakura, estaban platicando muy entretenidos… sacó su celular y vio esa foto con Hinata. Como odiaba sacar el celular solo para ver esa foto, por un momento asi se sentía feliz, completo.

-Hola Sasuke

Se giró para ver quien le había hablado y se dio cuenta que era Hinata, lucia normal. Ni feliz ni triste.

-Hola-

-¿Puedo comer contigo?- dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa

Sasuke no era estúpido. Sabia que Hinata se sentaba junto a él para causarle o mas bien 'intentar' darle celos a Naruto quien se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente, suspiró… durante ese ultimo mes se dio cuenta que ya no debía ser tan ingenuo e iluso.

-No, no puedes- dijo Sasuke con frialdad

Hinata no entendía la reacción de Sasuke

-Búscate a otro para darle celos, soy poca cosa.

Hinata levantó la ceja, ahora entendía. Sasuke pensaba que ella se sentaría con el para causarle celos a… Naruto quien estaba en la mesa de enfrente entretenido con Sakura

-No me siento por darle celos ni nada de eso. Me siento porque quiero sentarme aquí- dijo Hinata con seguridad

-Me da igual- aunque en realidad en el fondo Sasuke se sentía muy feliz

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Sasuke… tú no eres así… al menos conmigo no

-Yo me estoy mostrando como soy contigo. Fin-

-Vaya, que gentil de tu parte- dijo sarcástica Hinata aunque en realidad dolían esas palabras

-Tu tampoco estas aquí por ser buena amiga o amiga…simplemente estas por conveniencia, Hyuga. No me subestimes-

-Hmp, a veces los hombres son tontos

-A veces las mujeres son tontas y ven a los hombres como armas y luego se quejan de que salen lastimadas

Hinata asintió, eso era verdad.

-¿ves?- dijo Sasuke –Lo admites

-Lo admito porque así es la raza humana pero no todas somos así

-aja, eso dicen… -

Hinata no sabia que hacer, así que decidió sacar su celular para tomar una foto. Destelló el flash de la cámara.

-¡que has hecho!-dijo Sasuke gruñendo

-Nada, solo tome una foto

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sasuke molesto. Odiaba las fotos pero en el fondo quería más fotos con ella

-Eres complicado pero te entiendo- de nuevo sonó el flash de la cámara, hasta que finalmente Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era llevarse por el momento, pocas eran las veces que Hinata se comportaba así

Del otro lado de la mesa, Sakura miraba enojada la escena…

_-esa perra-_ pensaba Sakura _–esta ligando con mi Sasuke-_

Sakura estaba harta de fingir, estaba harta de Naruto y de sus estupideces ¡ella amaba a Sasuke!, se estaba empezando a hartar del idiota de Naruto

_-Quizá debí habérselo dejado a esa… Hmmmm, al final es muy fastidioso y Sasuke parece que quiere a Hinata ¡antes muerta que eso!- _Sakura estaba pensando seriamente en cortar a Uzumaki, le fastidiaba.

๑

Naruto caminaba a las 12 de la madrugada por las calles de Konohoa. Se sentía triste, abatido, decepcionado… sentía que las palabras que Sakura había dicho antes retumbaban en su mente….

_-Fue un error estar contigo Naruto, yo amo a Sasuke Uchiha y mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado nada, yo a ti ni siquiera te veo como amigo, eres como mi perrito faldero que usaba para satisfacer lo que yo quería…¿ya sabes no?, en fin… puedes irte a buscar a otra que yo me encargaré de Sasuke….-_

_-¡pero Sakura yo te amo, por favor no me hagas esto!-_

_-Naruto, es mejor que sufras un dia a que sufras siempre por mi, entiende yo no te amo_

_-Pero si lo intentamos puedo hacer que me ames…_

_-¿sabes cual es tu problema? ¡Eres hostigoso!_

Podía oír su voz retumbando en su cabeza, como odiaba esa sensación. Decidió sacarse las lágrimas e ir a la casa de Sasuke, debía hablar con él y decirle lo de Sakura, al final él y Sasuke eran mejores amigos. Además…. Deseaba ser como Sasuke ¡deseaba ser él!

Sasuke abrió la puerta de mala gana. Estaba soñando con Hinata…era u sueño hermoso. Soñó que ella se enamoraba de él. Fue el mejor sueño de su vida, pero era solo eso 'un sueño'.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sasuke de mala gana –Pero hombre ¿estas ebrio? – dijo Sasuke con una ceja levantada, su amigo nunca tomaba, era rarísima la vez, ni cuando iban a fiestas

-Sasuke….

Naruto empezó a contarle la historia de pies a cabeza, todo sin falta de detalle

-Ven, vamos al tejado.

A Sasuke le traía tranquilidad estar en el tejado, se podían observar las estrellas y ahí pensaba bien las cosas

-Yo opino que Sakura es una tonta, no te valoro. No digo que seas un santo pero no te merecías eso, creo que nadie-

-Sasuke…yo la amo- dijo Naruto mientras lloraba

-Ya, cálmate, eres problemático.

De pronto una estrella fugaz apareció entre ellos. Según las leyendas se decía que si veías una estrella fugaz podías pedir un deseo, el que fuese y se cumplía. Bueno…eso decían.

_-Deseo ser Sasuke-_

_-Deseo ser Naruto-_

Por increíble que sonará los dos amigos pensaron eso al mismo tiempo. Pasaron un buen rato platicando de mujeres y decepciones. Tomaron Sake, ambos tenían un mal de amores (aunque Sasuke no lo notara).

Naruto pasó la noche en la casa de su amigo, era viernes. Se levantó. Sentía una resaca horrible de cabeza. Fue al baño para asearse un poco, aquella casa era como su casa. Ambos compartían todo así que se sentía en confianza pero cuando se miro en el espejo…..

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!-

Naruto se vio horrorizado, no… horrorizado no ¡estupefacto con cara de horrorizado a la milésima potencia!... lo que vio era el rostro de Sasuke. Se tocó la cara una y otra vez. Incluso agarro un cepillo de dientes y se lo enterró en la pierna (¿quien se entierra un cepillo de dientes? Obvio Naruto). No, no era una pesadilla… era realidad

-¡Saaaaaaaaasuke!- gritó Naruto estupefacto

-Hmp… ¿que quieres?-dijo Sasuke adormilado

Naruto corrió hacia su amigo y lo jalo de la cama y lo cargo y lo zangoloteo hasta llegar al espejo. Sasuke se desmayó. No dio crédito a lo que vio… él…tenía el cuerpo de Naruto y Naruto tenia su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo carajos iré a la Universidad así?!- bufó Naruto, ya que ese dia tenia un examen muy importante… no.. a decir verdad… 'tenia' dado que si él lo presentaba se presentaría con el cuerpo de Sasuke - ¡Maldita seaaaa era mi extraordinario de Química! _Hmmmm ( pero Sasuke es bueno en química… muajaja)_

๑

๑

**¡Hola! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ñ.ñ a partir de ahora empieza lo 'emocionante'… bien, recuerden que Sasuke tiene el cuerpo de Naruto y Naruto el de Sasuke pero ojo *sus personalidades siguen siendo las mismas, solo cambiaron en el cuerpo* **

**Miriam-sanchezvilla.9 : **si, cambie un poco las personalidades…. Por ejemplo Hinata es un poco fría con Sasuke y Sakura es muy … muy.. posesiva quiere a Sasuke solo para ella y en ese proceso lastima a Naruto u.u procurare no cambiar tanto las personalidades :DD bueno, en si, en este capitulo cambiaron de cuerpo Naruto y Sasuke pero OJO no de personalidad ñ.ñ

**Laraseshiriam97: **Gracias por decirme donde quedo el error ñ.ñ y me agrada que te haya gustado

**Laaulyy: **Aun no se como queden las parejas defintivas con todo este rollo de cambio de cuerpos xDD pero ya vere como quedarán las parejas defintivas y creo por ahora mejor terminaré el fin y después pongo la traducción al ingles :3 es que creo casi todos los fics están en ese idioma D':

Gracias por la correcion de "De veras" a "Deberas"

**Hiragizawa. Gt : **Perdon por no contestar sus comentarios a tiempo, hago los capítulos por adelantado xD en fin, aun no me decido como quedaran las parejas definitivas (¿o quizá si?) NaruHina/NaruSaku/SasuHina/SasuSaku… aun no lo se del todo :33 pero me da gusto que me apoyes sea la pareja que sea y claro que publicaré seguido ñ.ñ publico a diario.

**Antonella: **' ya veremos como quedaran las parejas definitivas. Gracias por leerme y espero hayas seguido todos los capítulos (hasta ahora)

**Mirizore: **Kakashi Jajaja la verdad se me hizo comico (auto comico) que lo quisiera a pasar a enfrente e.e' creo a todos nos ha pasado

**NeoElMostWanted: **Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero la hayas seguido ' yo aquí contestando hasta miles de años después…. Y ya veremos como quedan las parejas :3


	6. Know if you realize I exist still

¡Hola! Llegue a la conclusión que, para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

Espero recibir su apoyo, es nuevo para mí realizar este tipo de fics. Pero de todos modos, ya saben que tienen el cuerpo contrario de quien eran... ¿han visto viernes de locos? (es una película) bueno... pues mas o menos es algo así. Espero contar con su apoyo ¡Necesito su apoyo! TwT es un reto para mí escribir esto.

...

**Know if you realize I exist still**

(Saber si te das cuenta existo todavía)

_-Capitulo 6-_

๑

-Naruto, es momento de que actúes en verdad como yo- dijo **Sasuke**

-¿pero como? Tu abuelo... Da miedo ¡en verdad da miedo!

Naruto no podía evitar recordar los sucesos ocurridos hacia varios años

/ Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke. Como su mejor amigo asistió a la fiesta y ahí se encontraba Itachi, se llevaba bien con él. Era gentil, amigable, buena onda... incluso le daba un aire a como era Sasuke antes de la muerte de sus padres. De repente, se apareció un hombre adulto, de tez morena y pelo largo color negro. El abuelo de Sasuke.

Su personalidad y presencia imponían, era todo un magnate empresario de las empresas "Sharingan". Cuando se apareció simplemente paso de largo sobre Sasuke y dio un pequeño discurso, todo aburrido pero era un gran orador... la daba cierto aire a un tal personaje alemán del cual Naruto tuvo que investigar para la clase de Historia de la secundaria "Adolfo Hitler".

Madara se dirigió a Naruto y le hizo una serie de cuestionamientos respecto a sus padres, Naruto se puso sumamente nervioso y terminó rompiendo una estatua que pasaba de generación en generación en la familia Uchiha. Desde ese dia no veía ni a Itachi ni a Madara Uchiha. /

-Mi abuelo es un hombre serio. Fuerte y no le guste que lo cuestionen- dijo **Sasuke**

-Entiendo pero... tú tienes mi cuerpo y yo...

-Aun no entiendo como es que pudimos cambiar de cuerpo, Naruto. No lo entiendo...

-¡Yo si!...¿recuerdas cuando llegué tomado aquí?

-Hmp, como olvidarlo...

-Pues tu me sugeriste subir al tejado y vimos una estrella errante...de aquellas que pides un deseo... seamos honestos ¿deseaste esto?

-Hmp, si

-Bueno... entonces debemos hacer algo para recuperar nuestros cuerpos ¡No podemos estar así toda la vida!

-Entiendo el punto Naruto, sólo que tenemos menos de un dia, mañana llega mi abuelo y no será nada bueno... además vete tu a saber con que fines hace su visita

-Quizá es para tu cumpleaños...

-No, no creo aún faltan 2 meses...

-¿entonces?

-Tendrás que actuar como yo... es complicado.

-¿¡pero como?! ¿y si me hace preguntas familiares? ¿Qué le diré?- dijo desesperado **Naruto**

-Eso es lo que tengo duda... no se que vaya a pasar además no creo que mi abuelo quiera que este presente "Naruto" ¿o si?-

-Etto... después de lo ocurrido en tu cumpleaños...etto...

-Ajá, dudo que quiera que "Naruto" este presente ¿me explico?

-Sasuke... hay algo muy importante que debo decirte ¿me acompañas a mi casa?

-Hmp ¿Qué?

-Es importante... que tal si nos quedamos con estos cuerpos... quizá seria mejor...

-¡Ni loco! ¡No me haré a la idea de tener un cuerpo que no es mío!- gritó **Sasuke**

-Es que en ese caso tú también deberías aprender a actuar como yo...

-Hmp

-Sígueme

**Naruto **condujo a **Sasuke **hacia su casa, para mostrarle su diario, su libro de notas.

-Ten-

-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo leas aquí, por favor... ah, que fastidio lo tengo desde la muerte de mis padres... si nos llegamos a quedar con este cuerpo sería bueno que lo leyeras...

-¿seguro?

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo y confió que saldremos de este sueño indeseable- dijo **Naruto **mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro de **Sasuke.**

๑๑๑

_-¿Cómo se podrá deshacer este deseo?- _se preguntó a si mismo **Naruto **quien por "obvias razones" se encontraba en el dormitorio de Sasuke mientras que **Sasuke **se encontraba en su dormitorio _– Quizá debería investigar... quizá haya una solución, tan sólo..._

๑๑๑

Mientras, dos chicas platicaban en una noche de pijamadas en casa de Hinata.

-Hinata yo... siento mucho lo que ocurrió, el amor me cegó tremendamente-

-No te preocupes Sakura, sólo procura no volver a portarte de esa manera

-¿Amigas?- preguntó Sakura mientras extendía la mano a Hinata

-¡Amigas!

Amabas se dieron un abrazo en forma de reconciliación

-Oye Hinata... he notado algo muy extraño hoy...

-¿Qué?

-Pues Naruto... actúa raro

-Ahora que lo mencionas Sakura, Sasuke actúa bastante raro... hoy no me saludo y por momentos creí que Naruto era Sasuke

-¡Aja! Lo mismo sentí... hoy Sasuke me dijo que me amaba... y siempre decía expresiones como "De veras"

-¿en-en-enserio?- dijo Hinata angustiada

-Si... desde luego que Sasuke jamás diría eso...

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Naruto estaba raro, incluso hablo de un proyecto que nos encargo Deidara la semana pasada... y desde luego dudo que Sasuke le haya comentado algo...

-Si... es muy misterioso, es como si hubiesen cambiado de papeles...

-También Naruto intentó besarme, y yo le dije que quería a Sasuke

-¡¿quieres a Sasuke?!

Hinata se ruborizó acababa de confesar algo que solamente ella creía saber

-Si, su-supongo que últimamente le he tomado ca-cariño...-dijo sonrojándose

-De cualquier forma esos dos actúan muy raro, lastima que mañana no los veremos porque es sábado

-¿y si les llamamos para salir? Quizá si les hacemos preguntas...

-¡Buena idea Hinata! ¡seria lo mejor!...-dijo eufórica Sakura

-¿sabes? todo este asunto me confunde...

-Lo sé... yo igual estoy empezando a querer a Naruto pero me confunde que "Sasuke" me haya dicho te amo...

-Te entiendo, a mi hoy Naruto como te dije me intentó besar... y eso igual me tiene tan confundida porque es como si estuviese entre el amor que estoy olvidando y el que esta empezando a surgir

-¿oye Hinata...?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, según lo que me dijo Ino... en la autobiografía de Naruto decía que "deseaba ser Sasuke"... ¿no será que contrataron a una bruja para cambiar de papeles?

-No-no creo- dijo Hinata moviendo sus dedos- N-no creo que haya pasado eso

-¿entonces como explicas que hayan cambiado radicalmente sus personalidades?- le preguntó Sakura

-P-pues...

-Hay una solución a todo este dilema... y el asunto es que tú pases mas tiempo con Naruto y yo mas tiempo con Sasuke

-¡¿eh?!

-El asunto es que ahí descubriremos si cambiaron de cuerpo o algo así...

-No entiendo...- dijo Hinata con un puchero

-Da igual... por favor el lunes hay que poner en marcha ese plan

-¿y mañana?

-Pues le hablaré a Naruto a ver que dice...- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su celular...

-¿Bueno?

-Hola

-¿sasuke? ¡¿Qué haces con el celular de Naruto?!

_-Maldicion... _Lo siento Sakura, Naruto dejo el celular en mi casa – dijo **Naruto**

-Naruto jamás dejaría su teléfono celular Sasuke...

-¡de veras!

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Naruto...

-¡carajo! Sasuke ¿estas ebrio?

-No... no perdona si si soy Sasuke

-No entiendo nada de esta conversación,

-Bueno...pues...

-Ven a mi casa. ¡De inmediato! Sasuke...

-¿he? ¡No no puedo!

-Si no vienes aquí... sufrirás las consecuencias... Sasuke Uchiha

-No puedo Sakura, en verdad no puedo-

-Si se supone que eres Sasuke... ¿porque no vienes? ¡No me creo que Naruto haya dejado su teléfono móvil y tu amablemente lo hayas contestado! Naruto tiene una clave especial en su celular que seguro ¡ni tu sabes!

-_¡Por kami!_

-¿Sasuke?

-Si, si ya voy...

"Fin de la llamada"

-¿Qué pasó Sakura?

-Creo nuestras sospechas... son acertadas... Naruto es Sasuke y Sasuke es Naruto

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo se... pero sus personalidades son totalmente diferentes y tenemos que descubrir porque...-dijo Sakura

-Pe-pero ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

-La verdad, no supe si estaba hablando con Sasuke o Naruto

-¿c-como?

-Bueno, la voz era de Sasuke pero tenia los modos de Naruto...

-V-vaya...

-Si, le dije que viniera para acá...¡debemos saber la verdad!

๑

-¡Sasuke!- le dijo **Naruto**

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo **Sasuke **contestando su celular

-Estamos en problemas...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Llamó mi abuelo?

-No... etto... gomen pero...olvidamos intercambiar celular...

-¡Hmp...

-Es decir que si marca tu abuelo...en teoría la voz que escucharía seria la de...bueno la mía... ¿entiendes? –dijo **Naruto**

-Si entiendo...

-Y me acaba de llamar Sakura y bueno...gomen pero... sospecha que yo no soy yo...

-¿se supone que...?

-Bueno se supone que le "marcó" a Naruto...o sea a mi...pero como mi voz es la tuya...y entonces me dijo que si era Sasuke...y ahora sospecha que tú no eres tú...

-No te entendí nada- dijo **Sasuke **

-¡AHHHH! En fin, el caso resumiendo es que... ¡debes ir a la casa de Sakura

-¿yooo, porque?

-Porque tienes mi cuerpo... je

-Hmp... pero se supone que el que contestó fui yo...¿no deberías ir tu´?

-Ay, lo que sea... le dices algo...le dices que am te dijo Sasuke que... ¡Ay! Solo invéntales que "Sasuke" te llamó diciendo que... ellas te buscaban

-No entendí pero bueno... tengo que ir a casa de Sakura ¿no?

-Aja...

-Hmp y tu debes estar listo para mañana

-Tu abuelo me da miedo

-Hmp, en fin iré a casa de Sakura

-Buena suerte

-¡aja! Clar e

-Ya...- dijo **Naruto **en tono deprimido

De repente se escucha que tocan a la puerta de la casa de Sakura Haruno

-¿Quién será?- dijo Hinata

-debe ser Sasuke o Naruto, quien sabe...- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Y en la puerta aparece **Sasuke **

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirosa...Mientras tanto Hinata se ponía una sabana por la timidez que le causaba ver a un hombre

-Hmp, me dijo que me buscaban pero...olvide mi celular en su casa

-¡¿Por Kami?! ¿Olvidar tu celular? ¡Nunca haces eso Naruto!

-Hmp, da igual- dijo **Sasuke**

-H-hola Naruto- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-_¿Qué esta pasando aquí? _–pensó **Sasuke**

-Pasa Naruto... en sí teníamos que hablar Hinata y yo contigo...

_-Ah... que habrá hecho Naruto ahora..._¿y bien que pasa?- preguntó con una voz de desinterés **Sasuke**

-Hinata y yo tenemos sospechas... tú ya o actuas como Naruto sino actuas como Sasuke y Sasuke no actua como si fuera él sino que actua como si fuera Naruto ¿pueds explicarnos?

-No es nada, etto.. _¿Qué se supone diría Naruto en estos momentos? _¡De veras!- dijo **Sasuke **fingiendo una sonrisa como lo solia hacer su mejor amigo

Sakura alzó la ceja no muy convencida...

-Tendré que comprobarlo... ¿Hinata?

-¿S-si?- dijo apenada

-¿Lo besas tú o lo beso yo?- dijo Sakura con las manos en la cintura

-¿Qué?- dijo Hinata totalmente ruborizada, en ese instante Sakura se acerca al oído de Hinata

-Recuerda... que dijimos que Naruto es Sasuke y Sasuke es Naruto..es un experimento si se supone que "Sasuke" te quiere... debería reaccionar... porque sospecho que Naruto no es Naruto- dijo susurrándole

-N-no-no-no entendí- dijo Hinata con las manos en la cara

-¡ash!... ¡Naruto! ¡Acércate!

-¿Qué me vas hacer?- dijo **Sasuke**

En ese momento Sakura acerca sus labios a los de "Naruto" y justo cuando se iban a dar un beso...

-¡¿Qué haces Sakuraaaaa?!- gritó espantado **Sasuke **–_No, no desperdiciaré mi primer beso con esta molestia..._

-¡Dime donde esta el verdadero Naruto! ¡él me hubiera besado! ¡tú no eres Naruto!- dijo entre sollozos Sakura

๑

**¡Hola! Bueno, me da gusto que no me hayan pateado con jitomates D: es que enserio batallé mucho para escribir este fic (en especial este y el capitulo pasado). Me da gusto que tuvo buena aceptación. En verdad es complicado que el lector no se confunda sobre los personajes por eso les puse la notita de que querían decir las negritas :3**

**Bueno, respondo los reviews... algunos no los había visto O.O' (comentarios fantasma '' Okno)**

**Larereshiriam97: **¡gracias! ¡mil gracias! Por apoyarme. Bueno, pues como creo tuvo buena aceptación y no te confundiste con los personajes... pues vamos a ver que hace "Naruto" (con el cuerpo de Sasuke) en la visita de Madara... tsss...

°/.\° Naruto es "frío" solo que finge ser alegre (como lo explique en el segundo capitulo jeje) pero como Sasuke necesitaba apoyo (cuando murieron sus padres) Naruto decidió cambiar por su mejor amigo, pero por dentro es cruel...Sasuke cuando se trata de amor es tímido y sus acciones dan a notar que esta incomodo con la otra persona. Ino... ya sabes como es... ¡molesta! xDD okno pero le gusta molestar a Sakura. Bueno... pues ¿Sasuke y Sakura seguirán siendo amigos...? Bueno, por ahorita todo se basa (hasta el capitulo 6) de personalidades... ya veremos después que pasa ñ.ñ

Si, la personalidad de Hinata me costó bastante por lo regular no me gusta mostrarla como "gentil" (no se porque u.u debo mejorar eso GOMENASAI) bueno, el caso es que Deidara bueno... decidí poner a Sai, Sasori y a Sasuke y a Hinata ¡no encontré mas personajes! Aunque eventualmente puede que incluya a Kakashi (aunque el seria mas de una clase de literatura) pero... si me sugieres algunos personajes (que no sean Naruto, Sakura ni Kiba) en la clase de pintura ¡te lo agradecería!... a decir verdad no se me ocurrieron mas, ya sabes Sai (en anime y manga) es talentoso con los jutsus de tinta y esas cosas... Deidara "su arte es explosión" y Sasori siempre discutía con Deidara sobre el arte (sus marionetas)... en fin ¡si tienes sugerencias dámelas! Y te agradezco ñ.ñ que me hayas leído y espero estés de vuelta :'D


	7. Know if you realize I exist still(parte2

**N/A: **Estoy pensando en hacer dos finales alternativos para esta historia (NaruHina-SasuSaku/NaruSaku-SasuHina).

Dejen un review para saber su opinión ¿les gustaría la idea? ¿o quieren que yo defina la pareja a mi gusto w? ¡Dejen un review y así estaré mas feliz! ¡Un saludo! (Abajo he dejado los agradecimientos y mis notas inspiradoras, sin mas premuras el fic)

Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

**know if you realize I exist still**

_(Saber si te das cuenta existo todavía)_

_-Capitulo 6-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

๑

_En ese momento Sakura acerca sus labios a los de "Naruto" y justo cuando se iban a dar un beso..._

_-¡¿Qué haces Sakuraaaaa?!- gritó espantado __**Sasuke **__–No, no desperdiciaré mi primer beso con esta molestia..._

_-¡Dime donde esta el verdadero Naruto! ¡Él me hubiera besado! ¡Tú no eres Naruto!- dijo entre sollozos Sakura_

Sasuke apretaba sus puños, de ninguna manera iba a desperdiciar su primer beso con la pelirosa. Suspiró cansado ¿le explicaría la verdad o callaría?... si decía la verdad seguro iría a parar a un manicomio y si callaba debía besar a Sakura ¿Qué era mejor?... todo parecía indicar que no le quedaba otra opción. Frunció el ceño -_¡Maldito dobe! ¡Me pagará esto muy caro!- _Se acercó lentamente a la ojijade mientras la observaba fijamente

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- **Sasuke** la miro lo mas tierno que pudo – Después de todo tu amas a Sasuke y no quisiera que confundieras tus emociones-

-¡¿eh?!- gritó la pelirosa asustada –creo si eres Naruto... pero... ¡perdóname! Enserio no quise decir todas esas cosas que te dije

-No te preocupes ¡dattebayo!- **Sasuke **hizo su máximo esfuerzo para mostrarse como Naruto...

-En ese caso- la pelirosa se acercó lentamente a sus labios – te besaré yo... por que me he dado cuenta que a quien quiero es a ti Naruto-kun...

Sasuke tragó saliva sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo total, quería empujar a Sakura y salir corriendo de esa infierno, eso era una tortura... en ese momento debería estarse preparando para la llegada de su hermano y su abuelo ¿y que pasaba? ¡Pasaba que se encontraba en la casa de dos chicas!... _–Hinata- _Sasuke cerró los ojos, siempre quiso que su primer beso fuera con amor... si es que existía y ahora debía besar a la chica que mas lo había acosado desde la secundaria.

Sintió los labios de Sakura rozar su piel, después de todo no se sentía tan mal. Hinata se encontraba enfrente de ellos, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar

-_Naruto-kun...-_ después de todo le dolía, no había olvidado de todo al ojiazul y ahora verlo ahí besándose con su mejor amiga era...detestable... bueno como tal no era detestable pero se sentía mal, muy mal. Ella en cambio jamás había besado a alguien.

Sasuke se sintió bien y eso lo confundió _-¿Cómo es que pudo gustarme el beso con Sakura si ni siquiera la quiero?- _frunció el ceño, mientras sentía que un leve sonrojo recorría su rostro –_Menos mal que no tengo mi cuerpo, de otro modo seria vergonzoso que alguien me viera sonrojado- _

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se tocaba los labios. Un silencio se hizo presente, se llevó las manos a la frente y observó detenidamente al rubio que tenia enfrente

_-¿Naruto-kun?- _Quizá ese chico actuaba igual como el Naruto real, pero la ojijade sabia que ese no era Naruto, sus labios lo confirmaban... y ella empezaba a sospechar que al que había besado no era a Naruto sino que era a Sasuke Uchiha _–Debe ser mi imaginación ¿Cómo es que puede ser Sasuke? No... Peor aun ¿Cómo puedo afirmar que el chico que esta frente a mi no es Naruto? ¡Actúa como el y es Naruto! _

-Sakura-chan- por primera vez se escuchaba la voz de Hinata – Te-tengo que retirarme- señaló con un sonrojo y los ojos vidriosos

-Te acompaño- **Sasuke **por ningún motivo la dejaría sola, a pesar de todo el tenia la certeza de que quería a Hinata y no a Sakura, eso del beso debía ser producto de su imaginación

-Naruto-kun...- la pelirosa estaba totalmente confundida pero sabia que si le decía eso al ojiazul el creería que de nuevo estaba jugando con él, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y pensar que había besado a Naruto Uzumaki

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan- **Sasuke **esbozó una sonrisa – dejaré a Hinata en su casa, no te preocupes, dattebayo.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto-kun ¿hablamos mañana?- preguntó la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a Naruto para darle otro beso.

Sasuke tragó saliva, se suponía que mañana debía estar todo el dia con Naruto para ayudarlo con eso de la llegada de Madara Uchiha y de su hermano, debía decirle de una vez que no

-No, no puedo verte- contestó secamente **Sasuke**.

La pelirosa hizo un gesto de tristeza y le robó un beso, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que ese beso le gustaba de una u otra forma, se besaron larga y tendidamente. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Hinata Hyuga ya no estaba en la casa de la pelirosa.

_-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi?- _Hinata caminaba, estaba lloviznando pero no soportaba ver los besos entre su mejor amiga y el ojiazul, a final de cuentas muy en el fondo lo seguía amando de una u otra manera... no lo había olvidado del todo, era cierto que le quería dar una oportunidad a Sasuke pero ahora estaba segura que su corazón seguía perteneciendo a la misma persona de siempre, Naruto.

-¡Hinata!- gritó **Sasuke ** con voz fuerte y firme mientras corría hacia donde estaba la ojiperla

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- preguntó con la voz entre cortada

-Bueno- tragó saliva- te acompañaré a tu casa

-No te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola-

-Hinata, no todo es lo que parece- ahora si que se estaba sonrojando – Yo...

-¡Naruto! – gritó mientras estaba apunto de darle una cachetada -¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tu quieres a Sakura! ¡yo sólo soy un estorbo!- en ese momento empezó a sollozar

-¡Claro que no Hinata, yo te quiero!- acto seguido la besó.

Sasuke la beso como pudo cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla corría a una velocidad increíble... y el se quedó ahí parado mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- _Ahora es cuando finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, había sentido algo al besar a Sakura pero había sentido una gran emoción al besar a Hinata. Ahora en realidad no sabia que debía hacer, el había besado a Hinata como si fuera Naruto, ella ahora debía odiarlo... ¿Quién no lo odiaría? Primero se besaba dos veces con Sakura y después con ella

_-¿aun amas al dobe?- _Sasuke sentía un dolor en el pecho, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Hinata aun quería a Naruto con todo su corazón, hiciera lo que hiciera nada cambiaria las cosas.

_-¿Cómo se atreve?- _pensó la ojiperla mientras se dirigía a su casa, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Primero Naruto besa a Sakura, al principio no estaba muy convencido y después termino por ceder y ahora el la perseguía a ella y la besaba por sorpresa, a decir verdad sintió muy bien el besar a Naruto pero ella sabia que el tenia un corazón que pertenecía en su totalidad a su mejor amiga en ese caso, ¿Por qué la beso?. Algo no andaba muy bien y ella lo sabia, pero estaba decidida a que ese fin de semana seria para pensar las cosas muy seriamente, no dejaría que nada de eso aturdiera sus pensamientos, ni que la afectará sentimentalmente.

Sasuke caminaba confundido, sin duda ni el mismo entendía que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Por un lado en verdad deseaba volver a besar a Sakura, después de todo no era tan malo

_-Esto es una traición a mi propio amigo- _se sentía culpable ya que el mismo sabía que Naruto amaba a la pelirosa

Por otro lado, había besado a Hinata Hyuga, la chica que actualmente tenia sus pensamientos, había sentido un profundo lazo de amor, pero inmediatamente sacó esa idea de su cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente por Sakura sentía deseo y por Hinata amor, desafortunadamente así era... ya que el mismo sabia que ese lazo que sintió era porque la ojiperla amaba a Naruto...

Ahora se encontraba cerca de la casa de su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho... de su casa, en la que actualmente debería vivir hasta que recuperará su verdadero cuerpo, se preguntaba si acaso Naruto se encontraba en la casa. Dio varios toquidos a la puerta y le abrió Tsunade Senju, el la conocía, era como la abuela de Naruto o mas bien... ¿su madre? Y es que la señora se veía de una edad tremendamente menor que la del abuelo de Naruto, Jiraiya

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estabas?- regañó la rubia -¡Te he estado esperando todo el dia!

-Tsunade, disculpe yo...-

La rubia frunció el ceño –_Naruto nunca me habla por mi nombre.. si acaso me dice "vieja" o "abuela"... algo debe de andar mal aquí... además nunca me habla de usted... ¿Qué esta pasando? – _

-Hmp, pasa- dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina- _debo probar que en verdad es Naruto – _pensó para si misma mientras le preguntó -¿Qué quieres comer?

Sasuke sudó frio, desde luego que el no tenía hambre, pero conocía a su amigo... el comía a todas horas del dia, desde luego que el contestaría que no tenia hambre pero al final de cuentas debía actuar como Naruto y contestó lo que seguro el ojiazul pediría – Ramen- fue lo único que se le ocurrió

-¿de que tipo cariño?- Tsunade sabia que Naruto respondería –"todo tipo de Ramen es bien aceptado por mi estomago, en especial si es Ramen de edición limitada de carne de puerco y salsa de soya, esos son los mejores ¡dattebayo!"-

Sasuke tragó saliva, ahora si estaba en un problema _-¿acaso hay tantos tipos de Ramen?-_ pensó para si mismo -_¿o acaso Tsunade esta sospechando de que yo no soy Naruto? Al final de cuentas dicen que una madre conoce bien a sus hijos, aunque ella no sea su madre biológica conoce a Naruto mejor que yo, sin duda-_

_-_Quiero... quiero Ramen del que sea, no importa- contestó **Sasuke** con una sonrisa que se veía desde luego era fingida.

Tsunade dio un suspiro largo mientras se acercó al ojiazul.

-Dime ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Naruto?- preguntó seria – No es normal que actúes así y lo sabes... ¡suéltalo ya!-

-Soy Naruto, Tsunade ¡dattebayo!, sólo que hoy no tuve un buen dia, eso es todo- **Sasuke** desde luego hizo un esfuerzo para contestar algo, después de todo con un monosílabo hubiera bastado, pero ese no era el caso debía actuar como se suponía actuaria su mejor amigo.

Tsunade cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza- Sabes bien que cuando te sientes mal te vas directamente al parque a caminar como loco maniático mientras practicas artes ninjas, eso es cuando estas enojado. Cuando estas triste simplemente dices que no tienes hambre y te vas a tu cuarto, pasadas tres horas vienes corriendo pidiendo Ramen especial, argumentando que tanta tristeza te dio hambre. Cuando estas feliz simplemente empiezas a comprar Ramen de la tienda de Ichiraku y vienes sonriente...

-Es difícil de explicar Tsunade-san- contestó finalmente **Sasuke **al ver que no tenía otra alternativa – yo no soy Naruto, en efecto... puede que hable igual que él y tenga el mismo cuerpo pero yo...yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, el amigo de Naruto.

Dichas esas palabras, Tsunade se desmayó.

๑

๑

¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? w ¡Dios! Tenia siglos sin actualizar esta historia ¿saben? Con este fic me alejo del drama que demuestro en mis otros fics XD (este es de un estilo diferente, al menos para mi). Bueno, actualizaré a diario a decir verdad atrasé mis fics y ya los estoy poniendo al corriente. Mis historias de "Afterlife (Mi ángel)" y "Vuélveme a querer" ya están actualizadas w espero sus reviews: D me sorprende ver que esta historia tuvo un buen desarrollo, 20 reviews, 11 favoritos y 6 seguidores: DD ¡Gracias en verdad! *w* espero no me tengan olvidada y me dejen un review: D ¡Por favor!

**Laaulyy: **Perdón por tardar en contestar w pero sin duda tu eres de mis mayores seguidoras ¡comentas todos mis fics! :D ¡Gracias! Ah, por cierto tomaré en cuenta poner a Kankuro como primo de Sasori en el taller de artes ¡no se me había ocurrido! Y bueno c:c veré que pasa con eso de "NaruSaku" ¿te soy sincera? Nunca he sido muy amante de esa pareja w pero bueno, a ver que pasa y ¡Buuuuueno! Si me equivoque en la ultima línea del capitulo 4 xDD ¡perdón! Creo me dio un ataque de pensamientos y *puuum* puse un nombre que no era D: tendré más cuidado en ello

**larareshiram97: **Gracias por tus comentarios w y te pido una disculpa por no contestar tu comentario en el tiempo que debería ser, pues bueno... w Naruto ¿comportándose como Sasuke enfrente de Madara? ¡Jah! ¡Ya lo veremos! :DD

** : ** ¡Hey! Me gustan tus comentarios w y bueno, perdón por no contestarte... Contestando tus preguntas, no, Sasuke nunca ha besado a alguien :DD es que el es tan frio ¬¬ de esos que "no gastarían su tiempo en una chica"... pero al encontrarse con Hinata todo cambio :3 y bueno a ver que pasa con Hinata y él... aun no esta bien definido que será... estoy pensando en un final alternativo :DD (así todos contentos y felices NaruSaku-SasuHina/NaruHina-SasuSaku)... en fin, estoy pensando seriamente (._.) en dos finales alternativo para que asi no haya problemas (: y de igual manera me cuesta el cambio entre Naruto/Sasuke, pero me da gusto que haya sido entendible


	8. Although you are here (part1)

Estoy feliz, emocionada, con la mejor vibra positiva y bueno... ¡corro en triángulos! Me esforzaré mucho en este fic, por lo que veo mi historia no salió nada mal y la continuaré hasta el final porque he notado que tienen especial atención en este fic ¡por favor manden sus reviews! : D eso me motiva muchísimo, por otro lado... la pareja final será secreta pero les aseguro que quedarán felices todos (incluyéndome). Bueno, a los que leen mi fic "Lazos Inimaginables" les comunico que ya esta próximo a terminar: c pero... ¡Sorpresa! Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente '' ya lo estoy imaginando sólo espero plasmarlo bien... Sin mas premuras el capitulo

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

**Although you are here you do not let view**

_(Aunque estés aquí no te dejas ver)_

_-Capitulo 7-_

_(Parte 1)_

๑

๑

Es cierto, Sasuke conocía a la abuela de Naruto desde hacia mucho tiempo. Cuando él quedó huérfano por lo regular pasaba la navidad, año nuevo y otras festividades en casa de Naruto. Casi siempre lo podían encontrar ahí. Conocía el mal carácter de la rubia, ya que en mas de una ocasión los cacho haciendo alguna travesura en la casa de Naruto, a pesar de ser frio y de mal humor quería a la familia de Naruto y sobre todo al ojiazul a quién llegaba a considerar más hermano que a Itachi.

Sasuke recostó a la rubia en un sillón, sin duda a pesar de que él y su amigo molestaban a Tsunade por su edad, esta no aparentaba más de 30 años, a pesar de que tenía 50.

Subió las escaleras, conocía de sobra esa casa ya que la visitaba casi a diario, se sentó en la cama de su amigo. Ver la habitación de Naruto era como un santuario, la ropa desordenada, cajas de Ramen por el piso, ropa sin lavar, cuadernos tirados. Frunció el ceño. El en cambio era ordenado en todo lo que hacia y encontrarse con el santuario sagrado de Naruto... no era precisamente lo más ordenado.

Observó todos los cuadernos, unos eran de Química, lo tomo entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que le faltaban muchos apuntes del semestre pasado –_ya veo por que te fuiste a extraordinario dobe...- _Siguió ordenando la habitación de su amigo, de ningún modo dormiría en un santuario como ese, el era maniático del orden y ver esa habitación patas para arriba le causaba una molestia tremenda. Ordenó alfabéticamente sus juegos de X-box, sus cuadernos y ¿libros?, Sasuke se sorprendió de encontrar libros que jamás había visto antes en el cuarto de su amigo, tomo la portada de uno y decía "El nombre de la Rosa", su cara fue de sorprendido, en la preparatoria les habían encargado realizar un ensayo de ese libro y en aquella ocasión el rubio dijo que no hizo el trabajo porque le daba flojera leer. Siguió buscando y se encontró con libros de todo tipo de autores y géneros, desde la comedia hasta el suspenso. Pero algo en especial llamó su atención al asomarse debajo de la cama de su amigo, era un cuaderno grueso, de unas 300 páginas o más. _–Se ve muy bien cuidado a comparación de sus demás cuadernos- _tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y observó que estaba perfectamente bien forrado de color rojo y en la portada había un dibujo de un remolino en forma de círculo, decidió darle la vuelta y encontró una foto donde aparecían los padres de Naruto con él. Suspiró, jamás se imaginó que su amigo tendría un álbum de fotos, justo cuando iba a cerrar el cuaderno se encontró con un papelito amarillo pegado en la primera hoja que decía _"Hey, tú, si tú el que esta leyendo esto... no se porque lo leas, quizá te di este diario o quizá te lo encontraste. Dudo que Tsunade haya encontrado este diario pero si es así ¡se arrepentirá eternamente! ¡Dattebayo! ... bueno es mentira vieja, en cambio si se lo encuentra el abuelo... ¡moriré asado! En cambio si de mera casualidad se lo encontrará Sasuke... bueno... creo que de este modo me conocería más. Si no eres ninguna de estas personas por favor retírate de mi habitación y llama a los bomberos... muajaja... ¡mentira! "_

Sasuke se sobresaltó. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando _–Vamos, el dobe no quemará mi casa... tenemos 18 años, ya seria mucho infantilismo- _Se recostó en la cama, cómodamente. Y Empezó a observar detenidamente la primera página, era un dibujo infantil de un niño de quizá unos 3 años, dio reverso a la pagina y había una letra muy hermosa de tinta color morada y decía

"Feliz cumpleaños Naruto, no sé si te guste la literatura pero bueno no creí darte mejor regalo que este... hoy cumples 7 años, ¡10 de octubre!. Me encantaría que en este cuaderno escribieras tu vida, se que quizá estas son cosas de mujeres ¿pero sabes? ¡No tiene nada de malo! Tu padre y tú abuelo siempre les gustó la literatura... y bueno, creó que deberías herederas ese legado. Todo lo que hagas hazlo bien cariño, no todo en la vida se trata del Ramen. Recuerda las tres prohibiciones de los hombres: el dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres. ¡Esta prohibido que tomes! Bueno...bueno, sólo hasta los 18 años cariño. En fin, deseo que este diario siempre te acompañe... te amo mucho cariño. Atentamente Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre."

Sasuke sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si esas palabras le hubieran dolido y se puso a pensar _-¿los padres de Naruto cuando murieron?...Hmp... murieron cuando el tenia 7 años... entonces... si este diario fue en octubre... ¡quiere decir que dos meses después sus padres murieron!-_

Continuo leyendo y se encontró con una foto pegada, era la mamá de Naruto con su amigo de bebé... no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que se encontraba la madre de Naruto y sin duda no pudo negar que era muy hermosa. Tenia un cabello peculiar de color rojo, atrás de la página se encontró con otra dedicatoria, esta vez era de un tal Minato

_-¿Minato? No me suena mucho el nombre... aunque lo escuché alguna vez... no recuerdo del todo...-_

"Hijo, hoy cumples 7 años, bueno se que quizá tu quisiste un carro de juguete o cualquier otra cosa pero son tiempos difíciles aquí en Tokio. ¿Sabes algo? Se que quizá este regalo no signifique nada pero para tu madre y para mi significa mucho, desearía que en este diario escribieras tu vida... quien sabe... quizá un dia te animes a publicar una novela. ¿Sabes algo? Cuando me dijo tu madre que iba a ser padre fue el mejor dia de mi vida, se que por muchos años he estado ausente... en negocios y todas esas cosas, pero te quiero decir algo, cada dia que pasa pienso en ti. Deseo de todo corazón que seas un hombre de bien y que te encuentres a una buena mujer ¿sabes? A veces las mujeres son problemáticas y enojonas pero tienen un lado amable y sin ellas no seriamos hombres. Te deseo lo mejor en estos 7 años. Te amo Naruto.

Atentamente: Minato Namikaze, tu padre"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Algo le recordaba ese tal nombre, algo importante pero no recordaba de que podía ser. Abajo se encontró con una fotografía, era Minato con Naruto, notó que el parecido entre ambos era sorprendente. Suspiró cansando, conocer la vida de Naruto al parecer era interesante.

Continuo leyendo su diario, desde el 11 de octubre hasta el 23 de diciembre, en esos meses las cosas eran triviales, decían cosas como "hoy papá no estuvo en casa" "hoy mamá hizo Ramen" "el abuelo Jiraiya nos presentó a su nueva novia" "papá no me llevó a la feria" "ya pronto entró a la primaria". No había muchas cosas interesantes, hasta que llegó al dia 24 de diciembre.

"Querido Diario: Estoy algo preocupado por mi mamá y mi papá. Dijeron irían de compras desde las 3 de la tarde. Tengo miedo ya pronto serán las 11 de la noche y no llegan, no he recibido ninguna llamada telefónica, estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a la abuela Tsunade o al abuelo Jiraiya pero... no sé si sea buena idea ¿y si los preocupo?. En fin creó dormiré un poco, preocupándome no consigo nada, además mi mamá me dijo que no saliera por nada del mundo".

Sasuke miró cuidadosamente esa hoja, estaba rota a la mitad, sacudió un poco el libro y se encontró exactamente con la otra mitad. Prosiguió a leerla.

"Estoy triste, muy triste. Acaban de llamar dos hombres a la puerta, yo tranquilamente la abrí y me preguntaron -¿eres Uzumaki Naruto?- yo temblaba de miedo ¡eran policías! Uno de ellos se hacia llamar Shisu... shisu no se que... en fin, me dijeron que solicitaban urgentemente a Minato Namikaze y a Kushina Uzumaki. Yo respondí con franqueza que no estaban en casa, y era verdad. Esos tipos me empujaron, del otro no recuerdo su nombre, es mas ¡ ni me lo dijo!. Inspeccionaron la casa de pies a cabeza, ¡que fea navidad!... mis padres no llegaron a dormir la noche pasada y hoy que es 25 de diciembre no han llegado aun. Tengo miedo, creo le hablaré a Jiraiya, aunque de todos modos hará un dia de camino desde Konohoa hasta Tokio. Escribiré al rato"

Sasuke se perdió en esa línea que decía

_Acaban de llamar dos hombres a la puerta, yo tranquilamente la abrí y me preguntaron -¿eres Uzumaki Naruto?- yo temblaba de miedo ¡eran policías! Uno de ellos se hacia llamar Shisu... shisu no se que... en fin, me dijeron que solicitaban urgentemente a Minato Namikaze y a Kushina Uzumaki._

-_En ese entonces... ¿acaso se tratará de Shisui Uchiha?... el fue mi primo mayor y ahora que recuerdo, por esas épocas trabajaba en la oficina de policías de Tokio, mientras mi padre se encargaba de la oficina de policías en Konohoa... esto me suena muy raro ¿Quién seria el otro hombre?- _Sasuke trató de recordar quien trabajaba con Shisui por esas épocas, trataba de recordarlo pero era imposible, apenas tenia él 7 años cuando fue por primera vez a la estación de Policías de Tokio, en ese entonces era su sueño ser policía. Frunció el ceño, ahora entendía que el y Naruto tenían un vinculo mas estrecho de amistad. No podía dejar de leer, no ahora que estaba intrigado. -_¿Por qué buscaban a los padres de Naruto?-_

"Ni la televisión me calma, me he preparado unos 3 platos de Ramen, honestamente no tengo hambre, sólo quiero ver a mis padres. Son las 3 de la tarde del 25 de diciembre ¡¿Qué carajo pasa?! Ya hablé con Jiraiya hace un par de horas y me dijo que venia en camino, que no me preocupará. Estoy asustado, tengo miedo."

"Hola. No tengo ganas de escribir, hoy es 26 de diciembre. Honestamente no tengo ganas de decir mucho pero me quiero desahogar, curiosamente ahora en vez de estar preparado para ir a la feria, como prometió... ¡bah!... estoy vestido de negro, estoy molesto con todo mundo, me he encerrado en mi habitación. Ni los golpes de Tsunade han derribado la puerta, he estado aquí unas 12 horas encerrado, supongo es de noche. Ayer como a las 9 de la noche llegó Jiraiya, tenia cara de espanto. Me abrazó y me dio esa noticia. Desde ese momento me encerré en mi cuarto y bueno... aventé cosas y rompí otras, ¡maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué paso esto?!, según los forenses fue un accidente de coche ¡yo no me la creo!, según los forenses el carro estaba en mal estado pero ¡¿saben que?! Yo mismo ese dia observe el carro junto con papá, el siempre tenia la precaución de revisar el coche... y estaba en perfecto estado, no me creo nada de sus palabras. En este momento un tal Uchiha Shisui esta hablando con mi abuelo, es ese tipo que ayer vino a visitarme para preguntarme de mis padres. No tengo ganas de nada."

_-¿Shisui Uchiha? Entonces era el quien fue a visitar a Naruto pero ¿Qué querían de los padres de Naruto?-_

Sasuke siguió leyendo las hojas posteriores, todas hablaban de arrepentimiento, de tristeza, de angustia y demás cosas, ninguna hablaba de algo feliz. Hasta el 13 de febrero, Naruto hacia mención de que se iría a vivir a Konohoa y que eso, le daba igual.

Pero hubo una hoja que le llamó bastante la atención

"He descubierto algo sobre la muerte de mis Padres. Cada que le pregunto a mi abuelo del tema lo evade cobardemente. Odio eso. ¡Odio a todos! Pero eso no basta, el sentimiento que siento de odio me mantendrá con vida... he descubierto que un tal "Líder del Clan Uchiha" fue el que acompañó a ese tal Shisui aquel 25 de diciembre, me maldigo por no haber preguntado sus nombres. Por otro lado, hoy 3 de julio me he encontrado en las noticias del periódico que un tal "Shisui Uchiha, líder del Escuadrón de Policías de Tokio ha sido asesinado por una banda de pandilleros conocida como Akatsuki"

La verdad ese tipo no era tan malo, sólo cumplía con su deber, aunque bueno... en breve me dedicaré a investigar en Internet sobre los Akatsuki haber si encuentro alguna pista o algo..."

Sasuke leyó un par de veces el dia y lo recordó todo

_-Ese dia, le llegó el informe a mi padre de que Shisui había sido asesinado por miembros de Akatsuki, una banda criminal dedicada al narcotráfico y asesinato. Shisui era bueno en su trabajo y recuerdo que ese dia el abuelo le pidió a mi padre hacerse cargo de la Policía de Tokio y ahí fue donde mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos viviendo en Konohoa. No me imaginaba que la vida de Naruto tuviera tanto que ver con la mía-_

Siguió leyendo intrigado, había cosas que eran muy interesantes y en todas hacia mención a los Uchiha y a la muerte de sus padres. Finalmente llegó el dia de octubre 10, donde hacia mención de que su cumpleaños fue terrible y días después mencionaba de que entraría a una primaria de Konohoa, aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea.

El azabache rió para si mismo, por esas fechas conoció a Naruto.

"Querido Diario, he investigado cosas sobre los Akatsuki, se dedican al narcotráfico y al asesinato, no entiendo que tenia que ver Shisui Uchiha en eso si era policía, en fin no es asunto de mi incumbencia. Hoy he llegado a una nueva casa, durante un año nos hemos estado mudando de departamento en departamento, pero mi abuelo compró una casa enorme gracias al pago que le dieron de una famosa editorial por un libro que publico. Tsunade se vino a vivir para aca, solo que ella compro un departamento cerca del Hospital de Konohoa ya que ella es medico y se hizo encargada de ese Hospital. He caminado un poco por este barrio y me he encontrado con que, casas mas adelante vive un tal "Uchiha", quisiera conocerlo.. Ese apellido desde la muerte de mis padres me tiene intrigado, quisiera conocerlo. Quizá es de mi edad... quien sabe pero desearía conocerlo"

_-Creo que ahí fue donde te conocí dobe- _pensó el azabache mientras seguía leyendo las hojas posteriores hasta que finalmente llegó a donde se habían conocido

"Hoy por la mañana no encontraba el camión para ir a la escuela y me encontré con dos chicos. Uno tenía leves ojeras en los ojos y cargaba con la mochila del chico más pequeño, Hmp ese tipo tendría mi edad y el otro quizá ya iba en ultimo año de primaria o quizá en secundaria. Ambos se parecen físicamente, solo que uno trae el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta baja y el otro muy sonriente me dijo "Hola". Yo fruncí el ceño, no soy nada bueno socializando, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que esos chicos tenían el mismo uniforme de la escuela, por lo cual he concluido de que son de mi escuela. El mayor de ellos me preguntó –"¿Estas perdido? Los días jueves no pasa el camión rumbo al IEK"- yo contesté tajantemente "-¿Cómo sabes que voy en el IEK?", el IEK significa Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa, justo en ese momento el chico menor me dijo "-Niisan, creo que este chico va en mi clase"-

Ahí fue donde supe que eran hermanos. Me cruce de brazos, mientras que el mayor dijo –"síguenos"- a decir verdad no me dio desconfianza así que caminamos a una parada de autobuses y minutos mas tarde llegamos al IEK."

Sasuke río por lo bajo, el también recordaba que ese dia se encontró con Naruto y siguió leyendo las estupideces que su amigo escribía sobre las clases de biología y las clases de Iruka-sensei.

"Detesté mas que nunca este día. He descubierto que los chicos que la otra vez me acompañaron a la escuela se apellidan Uchiha, ese tal Sasuke me cae mal. Va en mi clase, siempre se cree superior, el que sabe todo y siempre quiere participar en clase. Además todas las chicas le hablan ¡presumido!. Su hermano no me cae tan mal, al parecer va en sexto grado y hasta próximo a pasar al séptimo grado para finalmente ir a secundaria. Es un chico calmado, serio y pacifico con el me llevo muy bien en cambio con ese hablador de Sasuke, no. Somos vecinos... y eso me crispa. Por lo regular Jiraiya siempre esta fuera de la casa y últimamente me veo obligado a jugar soccer con Sasuke. No es malo, he de reconocer que tiene lo suyo pero aun así me cae un poco mal. Aunque reconozco que el otro dia fui a su casa, el mismo me invito y ahí estaba su madre quien me ofreció unos onigris, estaban deliciosos. De regreso a casa lloré un poco ¿Por qué? Porque me dolía, recordé los días en que mi madre preparaba onigris y yo los rechazaba diciendo que quería Ramen. Cuanto daría por comer aunque sea un onigri de mi mamá. La extraño y extraño mucho a papá con el solía jugar futbol soccer."

El azabache sintió como las palabras de Naruto le llegaban. Finalmente sabía que llegaría enero y ese dia fue la muerte de sus padres, 24 de julio. Un dia después de su cumpleaños. Frunció el ceño, se preguntaba si acaso Naruto hizo mencionaría eso, se dispuso a leer los días posteriores hasta que llegó a esa fecha.

"Hoy es 25 de julio, ha pasado 1 año 7 meses de la muerte de mis padres. Pero eso no es todo. Sasuke ya se hizo de mi confianza aunque no le he contado la muerte de mis padres, me da tristeza. Pero ayer se ausentó en clases, él y su hermano Itachi. Eso me preocupó bastante, por lo regular cuando llega a faltar su hermano viene a la casa y me avisa que su hermano se ausentará o cosas por el estilo, es extrañamente raro."

"Bueno, ya se porque Sasuke se ausentó. Hay moños negros en su casa, me dio un escalofrió ese color pero decidí llamar a la puerta. Ahí mismo había un hombre de tez morena y ojos escalofriantes... me dio miedo y pena, hacia apenas dos días me lo había encontrado en el cumpleaños número 8 de mi amigo y bueno... hice muchas tonterías y terminé rompiendo jarrones costosos de la casa de Sasuke. ¡que pena! Pero eso no es lo que importa. El hombre me miró furtivamente, creí que en cualquier momento me quemaría con la mirada y sólo me dijo -¿Qué quieres?- yo no sabia que responder y simplemente le dije –estoy preocupado pro Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun- el hombre hizo una sonrisa y me dijo –están bien- acto seguido cerró la puerta groseramente. Me quedé varias horas afuera de su casa hasta que por fin vi a Sasuke, estaba sentado en el jardín que cultivaba su madre Mikoto. Me acerqué, lucia deprimido y enojado. Al principio rechazó mi compañía hasta que finalmente me contó que sus padres habían muerto, era de mala educación preguntar ¿Por qué murieron? ¿De que?, simplemente me quedé callado y le dije –te entiendo- el me replicó y dijo que yo no sabia lo que era perder a los seres queridos. Yo fruncí el ceño ¡claro que lo sabia!"

Sasuke leyó nostálgico esa hoja, se tragó las lágrimas, recordaba todo como una película vieja, finalmente leyó los años posteriores, los años de primaria hasta que algo interrumpió su lectura. Tocaban a la puerta del cuarto de Naruto. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue guardar el libro debajo de la cama y se puso de pie para abrir la puerta, ahí mismo se encontró con Tsunade, la abuela de su amigo.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- su tono de voz era de preocupación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo jaloneo de la camisa -¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Sasuke no sabia que responder ¿le diría la verdad?, miró al reloj de mesa en forma de ranita que se encontraba en el cuarto del rubio, eran las 3 de la mañana. Abrió los ojos de par en par, ese mismo dia llegaría Madara Uchiha y se suponía debía preparar a su amigo y no sólo eso, se le fue el tiempo leyendo el diario de su amigo... pero algo le decía que algo importante estaba por ocurrir. Finalmente miró a la rubia que se encontraba jaloneándolo de la camisa y dijo

-Ambos pedimos un deseo, pero se nos salió de las manos- fue lo que finalmente contesto **Sasuke**

-Me dejaste desmayada ¿lo sabias?- preguntó en tono enojado -¡quiero una explicación ahora mismo Sasuke Uchiha!-

Sasuke suspiró, ya no había escapatoria, tenia que decir la verdad tarde o temprano –_perdón Naruto, pero esto se salió de nuestras manos-_

-Siéntese por favor- ordenó **Sasuke** a Tsunade, la rubia de mala gana se sentó en la cama de quien consideraba su nieto

-¿y bien?- inquirió totalmente molesta

-Hace algunos días...

๑

๑

**Michi Motoharuno: **Bueno, muchos están pidiendo NaruHina y SasuSaku... ya veremos que pasa '' aun estoy pensando seriamente en dos finales alternativos: 3 pero de todas maneras quiero más reviews (me anima más)... y bueno me da gusto que esta historia haya salido de lo cotidiano y awww ¡gracias por tus palabras! Me esforzaré mucho para que este fic sea del agrado de todos ustedes

**NeoElMostWanted: ** ¡Andabas desaparecido! D: pero me da gusto que te hayas decidido por seguir leyendo esta historia ;D bueno ya veré que se me ocurre y la pareja será sorpresa (¿) de eso ni lo duden ñ.ñ pero les aseguro que quedaran felices y contentos. Y bueno... Sasuke es un loquillo que como nunca había besado a alguien ¿Quién sabe que sienta? :'D en fin, te invito a seguir leyendo este fic :D

**Larareshiriam97: **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! :3 y por los ánimos y te invito a que no pierdas de vista este fic ;D


	9. Although you are here (part2)

Me da gusto recibir tan buenas críticas de este fic, al principio no negaré que creí que todo esto saldría mal (es un poco difícil cambiar las personalidades y que ustedes las entiendan). Bueno quiero decirles que no los decepcionaré para nada del mundo y espero sigan siguiendo este fic. ¡La verdad es que me encanto este fic! (honestamente es el fic que mas le he tomado cariño).

**Laaulyy: **¡No te preocupes! ñ.ñ no los decepcionaré y bueno yo tampoco soy muy amante del NaruSaku pero en fin ¡ya veremos que pasa!. Y me da gusto que digas que estoy mejorando más, la verdad trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Aww, gracias por tus lindas palabras y bueno, trataré de no emocionarme para no cometer errores en los fics xD ¡saludos!

**NeoElMostWanted: **¡vaya!, me ha agradado que no te haya aburrido la idea del diario de Naruto, creí que seria algo aburrido (para mí no, pero pensé que para ustedes sí) y me da gusto que apoyes la idea de seguir poniendo cosas de su diario hasta la actualidad. Y bueno... ya verán que se esconde entre la familia Uchiha con los padres de Naruto y su misteriosa muerte. ¡Muajaja!, esperen pronto los siguientes capítulos y de nueva cuenta gracias ¡no te arrepentirás de seguir este fic!

Se que les habrá tomado por sorpresa el capitulo anterior pero había unas cositas que en lo personal no me cuadraban. Recuerden que donde esta Madara hay maldad w, y bueno... esta idea me salió espontanea y saldrá bien desde mi punto de vista, el capitulo anterior trató sobre el diario de Naruto, como recordarán en el capitulo 1 llamado "I wish I knew it would be you", Naruto hace mención de un cuaderno (su diario) así que creí bueno incluirlo para que sepan más de lo que le pasó a Naruto. Pronto volverá el romance y todas esas cosas w pero primero debo encargarme de no dejar cabos sueltos y próximamente se avecina la visita de Madara e Itachi ¿Qué sorpresas traerán esos dos? ¿Quién era el otro hombre de la Policía de Tokio que acompañaba a Shisui a buscar a los padres de Naruto aquel 25 de diciembre? ¿Por qué Shisui murió? ¿Quiénes conforman los Akatsukis? ¿Por qué murieron los padres de Sasuke? ¡pues bueno! Todas esas preguntas se resolverán en los capítulos posteriores y *buum* ¿Naruto con quien se quedará finalmente, Sakura o Hinata? :3

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

**Although you are here you do not let view**

_(Aunque estés aquí no te dejas ver)_

_-Capitulo 7-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

๑

-Hace algunos días, Naruto llegó a mi casa totalmente fuera de si, estaba bastante triste por la ruptura de él y Sakura, su novia- dijo finalmente **Sasuke**, a modo de confesión por alguna travesura. Tsunade lo miro fijamente, algo recordaba de que andaba con su alumna de medicina, pero no se imaginó que Naruto sufriera hasta ese punto.

-¿y que paso después?- contestó curiosa la rubia

-Bueno, Naruto llegó y abrí la puerta de mala gana, esta dormido. Le pregunté que quería en mi casa y note de inmediato que el estaba ebrio-

-¿ebrio? ¿Naruto?- la curiosidad invadía a Tsunade, ella jamás imagino que su nieto fuera capaz de tomar siquiera una copa de sake.

-Naruto me contó lo que había pasado con Sakura y le dije fue fuéramos al tejado de mi casa, en ese lugar se respira mucha tranquilidad además de que se pueden observar las estrellas...

_-¿estrellas?- _pensó Tsunade para si misma-¿que sucedió después?-

-Naruto me dijo que amaba a Sakura y que le dolió mucho esa ruptura, de repente una estrella fugaz apareció´, yo ya había escuchado la leyenda de que si pedias algo con todo tu corazón según esa estrella te cumpliría tu deseo, ¡Ja! Yo no creía en esas cosas pero dije "hay que intentarlo". Y así fue como desee ser Naruto y el al parecer deseó ser...yo.- explico **Sasuke**

Tsunade se pusó de pie, mientras daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de la habitación del ojiazul. Suspiró cansada y miro a "Naruto".

-Esto es bastante complicado, Sasuke. Este tema lo tendríamos que hablar con Jiraiya, el sabrá que hacer-

-¿Jiraiya?- preguntó **Sasuke** mientras se encogía de hombros, ese era el abuelo biológico de Naruto pero por algún motivo nunca se llevaba bien con él, siempre lo miraba con ojos como de odio, aunque algunas veces mostraba ojos pasivos. No sabia el motivo, ya que nunca lo había tratado, si acaso sólo de saludo pero jamás en una platica.

-Si, el conoce muy bien el pasado de Naruto, yo soy como su abuela, es cierto pero no se nada de los padres de él... es un asunto algo privado dentro de la vida de Jiraiya y de Naruto, es algo que no me compromete pero seguro tu encontrarás la solución- explicó con una sonrisa alentadora la rubia

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo hablar con Jiraiya?, ¿pero como? Usted sabe que nunca me he llevado del todo bien con él-

-Por lo regular Jiraiya sabe que hacer y sus miradas tienen una explicación, me da tristeza decirlo pero es un tanto rencoroso. Simplemente dile lo que me has dicho a mí , y todo se solucionará, aunque a veces sea un idiota Jiraiya es un hombre para confiar-

-Me gustaría hacer eso cuanto antes pero, mañana mismo llega mi abuelo y mi hermano y para mi desgracia Naruto se tendrá que presentar ante ellos como si fuera yo, eso me pone nervioso-

-¿tu abuelo? (_¿acaso se trata de Madara Uchiha?)-_ preguntó en tono de confusión la rubia

-Mi abuelo es Madara Uchiha, incluso a mi me sorprendió su repentino interés en mi, a partir de que entré en la secundaria se olvidó de mi, dejándome literalmente en la calle, sólo con una casa-

-Si lo recuerdo- dijo Tsunade con un tono de nostalgia – Lo mejor será que hables con Naruto de que yo ya se su situación

-¿Enserio me cree?-

-No tengo motivos para no creerte, eres el mejor amigo de mi nieto. Además eres como de la familia, tu eres de las pocas personas que no mienten además todo esto tiene algo de coherencia-

-Gracias por creerme, Tsunade- hizo una leve reverencia y bajó las escaleras para finalmente dirigirse a su propia casa, donde se debería encontrar Naruto, pero algo lo sorprendió ya que en la sala se encontró con el abuelo de Naruto, quien estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Buenas noches, Naruto- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco -¿has visto a Tsunade?-

La rubia al oír el ruido de su novio bajo inmediatamente y se puso atrás de **Sasuke, **mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Jiraiya ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco asustada

-Hmp, hoy no se me antojo ir al bar- respondió mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita de la sala junto al café –Estas extraña Tsunade...

La rubia y **Sasuke** se miraron con complicidad. No sabían exactamente que responder.

-Jiraiya-san- contestó finalmente **Sasuke** llamado finalmente la atención del hombre pervertido

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué sucede Naruto?- Jiraiya hizo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra, como si lo dijera en forma de sarcasmo

-Necesitamos hablar- la voz de **Sasuke** era fría, era la primera vez que conversaría con el abuelo de Naruto, Tsunade se toco las sienes a forma de dolor mientras suspiró cansada al ver la escena

_-Supongo prepararé un poco de té- _con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina. Dejando así a **Sasuke** y a Jiraiya en la sala.

Jiraiya cruzó los brazos mientras hacia señas de manos para que "el ojiazul" se sentará enfrente de él. El ambiente era tenso.

-¿Y bien?- era como si supiera que el chico que estaba enfrente de el no era su nieto

-Espero no crea que soy un enfermo mental o que es un cuento barato- suspiró cansado mientras rodaba la mirada a otro lado – yo no soy Naruto, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-

Jiraiya tocio un poco mientras fruncía el ceño. Pocas cosas lo sorprendían y la que estaba presenciando era una de esas cosas.

-Por ello Tsunade tenia esa cara de asustada, entiendo- bajo la mirada mientras tomaba un poco de su café- ¿y bien? Esto debe tener una explicación Uchiha-

-No entiendo porque siempre me ha tenido un rechazo, soy el mejor amigo de su nieto. Aún no logró entender porque es tan áspero conmigo pero bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia-

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, como dándole la razón, sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció uno al chico que tenia enfrente, este rechazo el ofrecimiento

-¿te molesta?- preguntó Jiraiya antes de encender su cigarrillo, por lo general fumaba cuando las situaciones se ponían tensas, **Sasuke** negó con la cabeza, la verdad le daba igual si el tipo que tenia enfrente fumaba o no.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta, aunque no es que me interese- dijo **Sasuke **mientras observaba que la rubia se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja de tazas de té

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero creo era conveniente un poco de bebidas para amenizar el ambiente- Jiraiya la miró con severidad, como si le dijera con la mirada _"no es tu problema"_, Tsunade por otro lado evadió la mirada y simplemente hizo una reverencia y se fue, no sin antes alzar su voz y decir – Quería incluir Sake en las bebidas pero creo eso empeorará la situación- rio para si misma al mismo tiempo en el que desaparecía rumbo a la puerta principal.

-Es tarde para que te vayas Tsunade, quédate en mi cuarto y no salgas- la voz de Jiraiya era ronca y severa, la rubia miro un poco asustada el tono de voz de su novio y asintió con la cabeza con un semblante triunfante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció. Ya estaba en la habitación.

-No es de buena educación evadir preguntas- se escucho decir a **Sasuke** mientras tomaba una de las tazas que se encontraban en la bandeja que anteriormente, la rubia había dejado.

-¿Naruto no te comentó nada, cierto?-

-¿Qué me debería comentar?

-Bueno, olvida lo que te dije... bien, yo he tenido algunos problemas con la familia Uchiha desde hace años, antes de que tú y Naruto nacieran, pero bueno eso no es precisamente asunto tuyo. Estamos aquí para hablar de que al parecer tú eres Sasuke y Naruto es... bueno ¿me entiendes no?-

-Si, Naruto tiene mi cuerpo y yo el suyo. Es un tanto complicado pero veo que ha entendido la situación sin tener que explicarle como lo hice con Tsunade-

-Las mujeres y sus explicaciones- sacó el segundo cigarrillo y saco humo de su boca, siguió tomando café y miro a **Sasuke **como si fuera un niño pequeño, por lo menos su mirada había cambiado

-Bueno...- a decir verdad **Sasuke** no tenia nada mejor que decir que un monosílabo largo

-Bien, supongo esto tiene que ver con una estrella ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- **Sasuke** lo miraba intrigado, no entendía porque ese hombre sabia lo de la dichosa estrella.

-Vaya, se supone Naruto es tu mejor amigo y no te dijo nada de esto- de nuevo emanó humo de su boca mientras sorbía café -¿has escuchado la fundación del estado de Konoha?-

-Hmp, bueno si he oído algo de ella ya que yo nací aquí- contesto de mala gana **Sasuke**

-Hace muchos años, bastantes diría yo existían dos legendarias familias que buscaban el control del pueblo, en aquel entonces Japón se encontraba en guerras civiles y muchos estados como Tokio y Suna contrataban samuráis y ninjas especializados para someter a pueblos pequeños como Konoha.

-Hmp, si estudié Historia de Japón, Jiraiya- contesto **Sasuke** en forma divertida

-Bueno, entonces habrás escuchado sobre el País del Remolino-

-¿País del Remolino?

-Hmp- suspiró mientras sacaba un tercer cigarrillo- te estoy hablando del siglo XIX, ahorita estamos en el siglo XXI, pero eso no importa mucho, ese país estaba independizado de Japón en una isla al este de lo que actualmente es Konoha, ese pequeño País era pacifico y su capital era Uzushiogakure- explicó Jiraiya captando la atención de **Sasuke**

-Ya veo, algo recuerdo de ello-

-Bueno, como te dije antes, había dos legendarias familias que buscaban el control de Konoha a nivel estado, ya que si no lo hacían las otras naciones como Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure y Sunagakure atacarían a Konoha.

-No comprendo del todo-

En ese momento Jiraiya se paró y se dirigió a un estante donde estaban libros de todas formas y finalmente sacó uno y lo puso ante sus ojos

-He aquí el mapa, ¿ves esta pequeña Isla? Ese era el País de Uzushiogakure, ese país estaba independizado totalmente de Japón y por ende, pacifico. Como puedes observar Konoha se encuentra donde siempre mientras que las demás estados desaparecieron ¿sabes el porque?

-No- **Sasuke** frunció el ceño, no entendía a que iba esta plática de Geografía e Historia Japonesa

-Bueno, en aquel entonces Japón se dividía en esos grandes 7 estados, Konohagakure Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Suna y Japón- Jiraiya enlisto cada uno de los países en una libreta de mano, **Sasuke** se sentía estúpido

-Bueno- continuó el sabio – como te decía, dos familias peleaban el poder de Konoha y estas eran la familia Senju y la familia Uchiha, al final pelearon y llegaron a un supuesto acuerdo de paz

-¿mi familia?- **Sasuke** quedó sorprendido, no imaginaba que su familia tuviera que ver en todo eso, nunca había escuchado hablar de ello

-Así es, incluso Tsunade es descendiente de esas familias-

Justo en ese momento Sasuke recordó que la rubia se llamaba Tsunade Senju, ahora todo cuadraba un poco.

-Pero no te preocupes, eso fue pasado, el caso es que los Uchiha fueron desterrados de Konoha porque traicionaron al primer Hokage-

-¿primer Hokage?- frunció el ceño, algo recordaba de ese hombre pero no sabia de quien se trataba-

-Bueno, el primer Hokage fue como el gobernador de Konoha, en esos entonces un hombre llamado Tajima Uchiha fue el que traiciono a Hashirama Senju

-¿Tajima Uchiha? Espere... el... me parece que fue mi tatarabuelo... o quizá mi bisabuelo- el semblante de **Sasuke** era de preocupación

-Bueno, años después ese hombre fue desterrado junto su familia, ellos no podían estar en ninguna parte de Japón y poco a poco las Guerras ninjas hicieron que fueran desapareciendo. Konoha se restableció gracias a que exiliaron a los Uchiha, haciendo que esta se convirtiera en capital de Japon

-Suena muy bonito pero ¿Qué paso con Los Uchiha?-

-Como mencione antes, ellos no podían estar en Japón ya que eran como criminales y se fueron a buscar refugio al estado de Uzushiogakure, ya que estos eran independientes de Japón-

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, en esa región había shinobis. Créeme hijo, los shinobis no fueron un cuento y en verdad existieron pero dentro de esa capital había un familia que era líder y eran los Uzumaki.

-¿Uzumaki?

-Así es, ellos dieron asilo a los Uchiha

-¿quiere decir que traiciono al primer Hokage a temprana edad?- preguntó **Sasuke...-** espere... ¿dijo que se llamaba Hashirama Senju?-

-Así es, era el abuelo de Tsunade- Jiraiya sonrió triunfante ante tal declaración

-Vaya- ahora **Sasuke** era el aficionado a esa historia -¿Qué sucedió después?

Jiraiya sacó un tercer cigarrillo y tomo una taza de té, ahora venia lo bueno de la historia

-Los Uzumaki eran una familia de shinobis, tenían técnicas impresionantes... bastante buenos a decir verdad, esa familia se caracterizaba por tener gran longevidad, entre otras cosas. Los Uchiha notaron esas capacidades y se interesaron en un poder que ellos poseían

-¿Qué poder?

-Ellos tenían un espíritu llamado "Kyubi" este espíritu era capaz de controlar los deseos de las personas, siempre y cuando su deseo viniera de corazón. Por lo general Kyubi se manifestaba en forma de estrella errante

-Hmp-

-Bueno, resultó ser que Hashirama Senju se enteró que el traidor del pueblo de Konoha se había ido a esas tierras y decidió hacer un pacto con Uzushiogakure, el pacto era simple. Un matrimonio entre el y la líder de los Uzumaki. Así pues Mito Uzumaki contrajo matrimonio con Hashirama Senju.

-Vaya-

-Pero eso no es todo- la mirada de Jiraiya era severa- Hashirama sabia que Tajima se sentiría traicionado por parte de Uzushiogakure, así que le dijo a su esposa que trajera a toda su familia a vivir a Konoha, ella vio que era oportuno y los altos mandos de ese País se fueron a Konoha, dejando a niños, campesinos y ancianos desprotegidos en ese País. Pronto Tajima hizo un golpe de estado y masacró todo ese País, diciendo que buscaría venganza. Quiso hacerse del poder de Kyubi pero Mito como era la líder sello ese espíritu en si misma, convirtiéndola en jinchuriki-

-¿Jinchuriki?

-Son como decirlos- dio un sorbo a su taza de té – son como semi humanos-

-Ya entiendo ¿inmortales?

-No, inmortales no, pero semi humanos...vamos... como si fuera "superman" o "Batman" ¿entiendes?

-Es decir, personas con "súper poderes"

Jiraiya rio a carcajadas ante la cara molesta de **Sasuke** -¡Hijo! ¡Esa estuvo buena! ¡Así es así es!-

-Hmp-

-¡Ya no te enojes!- dijo Jiraiya mientras volvía a su semblante serio -¿en que estaba?

-Estaba en que Mito selló el poder de ese tal Kyubi y se convirtió en jinchuriki-

-Oh, es cierto... pero paso una pequeña desgracia, cuando selló ese poder estaba embarazada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...

-Vaya...

-Hashirama Senju peleó con Tajima Uchiha en una región conocida como el Valle del fin, aquí en Konoha

-¿eso quiere decir que invadieron Konoha?

-Algo así, Tajima Uchiha encontró seguidores y parte de los que quedaban de su Clan y atacaron, pero por desgracia Hashirama Senju murió, pero por suerte su hermano (tío abuelo de Tsunade) Tobirama Senju se encargó de restablecer el orden. Pero ya era un poco tarde, ya que el País de Uzushiogakure estaba devastado, y había muy pocos sobrevivientes-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Mito Uzumaki aun no tenía control de su poder y cometía varias metidas de pata, por así decirlo. Finalmente dio luz a Nagato Senju Uzumaki. Para no hacerte las cosas más tediosas... el orden en Japón cambió y solo llegamos hasta el Tercer Hokage, llamado Hiruzen Sarutobi quien murió a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Tokio fue elegida capital de Japón y en el año 1955, a la edad de 95 años, la líder de la desaparecida tierra de Uzushiogakure falleció-

-Vaya, ¿pero quedó vivo su hijo, no es así? ¿Qué paso con el poder de kyubi? ¿Qué paso con los Uchiha?

-Bueno, los Uchiha quedaron resentidos y bueno, Tajima tuvo descendencia propia hasta llegar a tu abuelo, Madara Uchiha. Nagato Senju Uzumaki se fue a diferentes partes de mundo, se dice que murió de una enfermedad crónica pero dejó descendencia ya que tuvo dos hijas llamadas Karin Senju Uzumaki y Tsunade Senju Uzumaki hasta llegar a la siguiente generación, hasta que finalmente Karin Senju Uzumaki fue la única que dejo descendencia al dar a luz a Kushina Uzumaki

-¡¿he?!- la voz de **Sasuke** era de sorpresa –resumiste mucho la historia viejo...

-¡Lose! ¿No es divertido!, sino te aburriría por mucho...

-Quiere decir que Nagato Senju Uzumaki se casó con una persona en algún lugar del mundo y tuvo dos hijas, una de ellas es Tsunade Senju Uzumaki y la otra Karin Senju Uzumaki -Error- dijo Jiraiya mientras le daba un zape a **Sasuke- **el apellido "Senju" sólo fue heredado a Tsunade y el apellido "Uzumaki" fue heredado a Karin

-Ya veo ¿Por qué?

-La familia Uzumaki tenia la característica de tener cabello rojo, Tsunade no heredo esa patología, ella heredo mas bien los rasgos físicos de los Senju y Nagato creyó conveniente que lo mejor era que Tsunade tuviera el apellido Senju mientras que Karin como nació con el pelo rojizo heredo el apellido Uzumaki, en fin de cualquier modo Nagato murió a una edad temprana gracias a kyubi, quizá murió de 30 años, no lo sé, nadie lo sabe ya que dejó huérfana a Tsunade a la edad de 7 años y en ese entonces Karin era sólo una bebé.

-Eso quiere decir que la única descendiente de los Senju es ¿Tsunade?- preguntó **Sasuke** intrigado

-Así es, aunque en parte Kushina también tiene sangre Senju pero bueno- Jiraiya le mostró a **Sasuke** un álbum de fotos donde se encuentra, Mito Uzumaki, Nagato Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju y por ultimo Kushina Uzumaki.-

-Vaya, todos son pelirrojos a excepción de Tsunade, ella se parece más a Naruto ¿no es así?

-Ya lo creo, de hecho ella sabe toda esta historia al igual que Naruto

-¿enserio?

-Si, por eso anteriormente te pregunte si sabias de esto, a decir verdad es un enredadero de vidas pero...bueno, kyubi es un espíritu en forma de estrella

-Aun así no comprendo ¿quiere decir que Kyubi mató a Nagato?

-Nagato tenia odio hacia los Uchiha, de hecho Nagato se llegó a enfrentar a tu abuelo Madara Uchiha

-¿en verdad?

-Si, así es... pero a decir verdad Mito selló el espíritu de Kyubi en Nagato, y este a su vez selló el espíritu en Karin

-¿Por qué en ella?- preguntó **Sasuke**

-Karin tenia mas peso genético de los Uzumaki, eso significaba que tendría mas resistencia y asi fue, pero murió al dar a luz a Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto

-Ya veo ¿y que fue de Tajima?

-Como exlplique anteriormente el murió posiblemente de vejez pero tuvo un hijo llamado Madara Uchiha, es decir tu abuelo

-Hmp- frunció el ceño-¿Por qué nunca mi familia me explico todo esto?

-Oh, supongo por motivos familiares, es un asunto delicado, de hecho le tuve que explicar esto a Naruto con manzanas, literalmente

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué paso con el espíritu de Kyubi?

-Bueno, fue sellado en Kushina Uzumaki

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Bueno, Kushina Uzumaki fue huérfana, un maldito pasado que tenían arrastrando desde generaciones pero finalmente se llegó a casar con mi hijo, Minato Namikaze. Ella nos conto todo el pasado de Uzushiogakure y de su vida, y todos llegamos a la conclusión de que ella era jinchuriki, y ella afirmó. Era peligroso que ella se embarazara pero finalmente asi paso y tuvieron a Naruto. Inmediatamente la madre de Naruto selló el espíritu en Naruto, no se porque no falleció pero sin duda esa mujer tenia una gran vitalidad, digna heredera de los Uzushiogakure.

-Ya veo ¿Naruto es Jinchuriki?

-Asi es, pero... la única que sabia el poder verdadero de Kyubi eran los Uzumaki, pero por desgracia todos se extingieron, llevándose consigo los secretos de Kyubi, Tsunade como ex}plique anteriormente no fue dotada con ese poder y creció como una chica normal, aunque jamás conoció a su hermana ya que ella hizo su vida con su madre y Karin creció en un orfanato

-que cruel- dijo **Sasuke **mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

-Asi es, por eso a Tsunade no le gusta hablar de los Uzumaki, salvo que sea Naruto-

-Vaya, interesante historia pero entonces ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

-Bueno, Naruto es el único que puede dshacer el ninjutsu en el que están atrapados ¡malditos mocosos esto les pasa por desear deseos indeseables!

-¿ninjutsu? ¡hey! – la voz de **Sasuke** era de enojo

-Ninjutsu era un arte ninja... pero como te dije, las únicas que sabían usar ese poder era Mito, Nagato, Karin y por ultimo Kushina ¡todos están muertos!

-Pero...¿como murieron los padres de Naruto?- **Sasuke **decidió fingir que no sabia nada acerca de lo que había leído en el diario de su amigo

-Lo diré sin más ni menos. Fueron asesinados. A decir verdad tenían como objetivo a Kushina ¿adivina quienes?

-No lo sé-

-Los Uchiha, después de los incidentes, Tokio olvido la traición que décadas antes Tajima Uchiha hizo contra el primer Hokage del estado de Konoha. Tokio les dio la policía Nacional y... Madara fue el causante de ello junto a su compinche llamado "Obito Uchiha".

**Sasuke** se quedó helado, sintió como la sangre empezaba a fluir mas rápido

-¡Espere un minuto! ¿Akatsuki tiene que ver en esto?

Jiraiya se sobresalto, no pensaba que el muchacho conociera sobre esa organización criminal

-Así es hijo, a la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi último Hokage en Konoha se fundó una pequeña organización criminal, en un principio era pequeña. El fundador de Akatsuki fue nada mas y nada menos que Madara Uchiha, pero te cuidado con esta información, años me han costado descifrarlo...

-E-eso quiere decir que la Policía de Konoha y Tokio están vinculadas con Akatsuki

-Si, por ello Shisui Uchiha fue asesinado, el descubrió ese secreto, de hecho un dia el y yo hablamos y el me ayudo y me dijo que Obito Uchiha fue el causante de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, Obito es el actual líder de Akatsuki y es el es "matón de la organización" no se si me explico

-Por ello Shisui fue asesinado... por esa banda criminal, tal como decía aquel periódico

-¿sabias todo esto?

-Hai- la respiración de **Sasuke** era cada vez más agitada, no podía creerlo

-Bueno hijo. Perdón si durante todos estos años te guarde rencor pero es que tienes que entender, tu familia fue la causante del asesinato de Kushina y de mi hijo...

-Entiendo, entiendo pero...Shisui ¿era bueno?

-Desde luego, el siempre fue el que mejoraba la estación de policía, era un hombre recto pero... por investigar de más su mismo primo, Obito lo asesino... pero desde luego que lo asesino siendo Akatsuki, Madara y Obito son dobles espías y ambos van detrás de Naruto

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Fácil. Naruto es el único superviviente de la legendaria familia Uzumaki y es el que tiene el legendario poder de kyubi, con ese poder... Madara y Obito podrían gobernar el mundo...

-Vaya...- dijo **Sasuke **preocupado...- dígame, Jiraiya ¿Quién asesino a mis padres?

-Vaya, hijo... es algo duro... pero te explicaré. Fugaku y yo nunca fuimos cercanos por obvias razones, ante todo yo protegería a mi familia. Por lo que me dijo aquella vez Shisui, tu padre se alió con el y este empezaba a sospechar que su padre y su ahijado, es decir Madara y Obito, estaban en negocios sucios relacionados al narcotráfico y al asesinato.

Tragó saliva pesado, ya sabía por donde iba el asunto

-Akatsuki... mandó asesinar a tu padre y a tu madre porque ellos descubrieron la verdad, sufrieron el mismo destino que Shisui- la voz de Jiraiya se fue opacando poco a poco mientras tomaba el séptimo cigarrillo – lo siento hijo

-¡ Madara asesinó a su propio hijo!-

-Debes calmarte

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?! ¡Eso explica por que ese bastardo se llevo al extranjero a Itachi! ¡Eso explica porque vendrá a Konoha!

-¡queeeeeeee!

-¡Así es! ¡Hoy mismo llega junto con mi hermano y por desgracia Naruto los recibirá!

Sasuke miro el reloj que estaba en la casa de su amigo, el ambiente era tenso. Eran las 6 de la mañana

-¡Jiraiya!- se levantó del asiento de la sala -¡debemos hacer algo!

-¡esto es trágico! ¡Si Madara sabe que Naruto es tú y que tú eres Naruto los asesinará a los dos sin puedas alguna, no sin antes quitarle el poder legendario a mi nieto!.

De repente se escucha un fuerte toquido en la casa de los Uzumaki, Jiraiya mira preocupado a **Sasuke** y se dirige hacia la puerta, ahí mismo se encuentra con el verdadero **Naruto**

-¡Abuelo!...- dijo **Naruto **mientras veía la expresión fúnebre de su abuelo -¿Qué sucede?


	10. Do not you know that I was only(parte 1)

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**Do not you know that I was only"**

_(No sabes que me he quedado sólo)_

_-Capitulo 8-_

_(parte 1)_

๑

๑

La mujer sollozaba en amargas lágrimas ¿hacia cuando que no lloraba?. Caminaba sobre la casa de su novio, a decir verdad amaba mucho a Jiraiya pero él era como el baúl de su pasado, es decir el nieto de su novio era Naruto, quien en realidad era su sobrino. Se maldecía una y otra vez, ella quería a ese niño como si fuera su hermano, hijo, nieto y sobrino. Lo quería de una y mil maneras. De su bolso color rojo sacó un álbum de fotos, era inevitable no escuchar los gritos de **Sasuke** y los de Jiraiya, los dos estaban hablando del pasado de los Uzumaki. Ella tomó el álbum de fotos y ahí estaba en una foto, era su madre Cataline Hunter.

Frunció el ceño, de un modo u otro odiaba a su madre. La foto mostraba a su padre, Nagato, aun lograba recordar ese pelo rojizo, y junto a el estaba su madre, ella estaba cargando a su pequeña hermana.

Se sentía frustrada, la historia era simple. Su padre Nagato, huyó de Japón ya que el tenia un poder especial, del que nunca le conto. Se fue a Estados Unidos y ahí se casó con su madre quien era de descendencia Europea, de ahí que ella fuera rubia y de ojos color castaño. En cambio, su hermana Karin era pelirroja y sus ojos eran negros, sin duda se parecía más a su padre.

Cuando ella tenia 6 años se enteró que tendría una hermanita, en aquellos entonces su padre discutía constantemente con su madre, finalmente su madre dio a luz a la péquela Karin

_-Aun recuerdo ese dia-_ gruesas lágrimas emanaba Tsunade mientras recordaba esa escena. Su padre estaba haciéndole un dibujo en el estomago a su pequeña hermana, quien tenia días de nacida. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de su madre, finalmente meses después su padre falleció.

Tsunade aun recordaba ese escena y le causaba un gran dolor, nunca supo porque su padre puso ese "dibujo" en el estomago de su pequeña hermana.

Meses después, antes de que su pequeña hermana cumpliera el año de nacida, tuvo que abandonarla a su suerte. Gracia a su madre.

_-te odio Cataline Hunter, ¡te odio!-_

Por un motivo que ella desconocía, su hermana fue bautizada con el apellido "Uzumaki" mientras que ella siempre fue registrada con el apellido "Senju"

_-Que ingenua era en ese entonces- _pensó la rubia mientras guardaba la foto.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¡¿Qué mierda te sucede Nagato?! – gritó una rubia de ojos color azul como el cielo_

_-Cataline, entiende por favor... es para preservar el poder de mi antigua familia ¡joder! ¿Es tan difícil?- la voz de Nagato era débil, acababa de terminar el ritual de sellado del kyubi_

_-¿y por eso le pones esa cosa a tu propia hija?- su voz iba en aumento, Cataline Hunter era una afamada actriz de la farándula estadounidense, era famosa, claro pero se enamoró de Nagato y bueno, en teoría dejo todo por estar con el._

_Una pequeña niña de 7 años miraba toda la escena, tenia el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta larga, usaba un kimono a pesar de no vivir en Japón. Sus ojos castaños denotaban tristeza, una vez más sus padres peleaban_

_-¡Basta!- gritó la pequeña niña -¡estoy harta de que peleen a cada segundo!_

_Nagato miro con compasión a su hija mayor llamada Tsunade, mientras observa el semblante serio de su esposa_

_-Tsunade, este no es tu asunto ¿sabes lo que hizo tu padre?-_

_La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza, pero su padre gritó con una voz tremenda, una voz que por años atormento a la misma Tsunade_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle!- la voz de Nagato era escalofriante, Tsunade comenzó a llorar_

_-¡Vamos! ¡No seas chillona!- decía su madre mientras la observaba, la bebé que se encontraba en un biombo comenzó a llorar al unisonó que su hermana mayor_

_-¡Esto es insoportable!- Cataline Hunter salió de la habitación dejando a su esposo con las dos niñas._

_-Tsunade- su padre levantó el mentón de la pequeña rubia – No le hagas caso a tu madre ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Tsunade temblaba, es decir primero su padre actuaba como un psicópata y ahora actuaba dulcemente. Eso le aterró_

_-S-si padre- dijo la pequeña niña mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_

_-Eres la mayor de la familia y digna heredera del apellido Senju, sé que si te explico la historia no la comprenderás pero quiero pedirte un favor ¿podrías cuidar siempre de tu hermana?_

_Tsunade observó a la pequeña niña, no tenía nombre pero se pudo dar cuenta de que tenia el cabello rojizo, sin duda era muy bonita_

_-Si padre- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a lado su tristeza_

_-Bien, sabia que podía contar contigo Tsunade... ¿me podrías acompañar?- le dijo su padre mientras le tomaba de la mano_

_-¿A dónde?-_

_-Tenemos que registrar a tu hermana ¿Quisiera elegir el nombre? Soy un poco torpe en estas cosas..._

_-¡Claro padre! Etto...- jugó con sus dedos- He pensado que seria muy lindo el nombre de Karin, bu-bueno a mí me gusta _

_-Si a ti te gusta a mí también-_

_Ambos fueron a registrar a su hermana pero Tsunade se sorprendió de que esta tuviera el apellido Uzumaki_

_-¿Karin Uzumaki? ¿Por qué no se apellida Senju o Hunter?- preguntó mientras caminaban por el parque_

_-Verás, siempre debe ir el apellido paterno, es un poco complicado ¿pero sabes? Tú te pareces mas a tu madre y heredaste rasgos de la familia Senju_

_-¿familia Senju?-_

_-Verás querida, yo quedé huérfano de padre desde antes de nacer, nunca conocí a tu padre pero bueno, es una larga historia_

_-¿a todo esto padre porque no conocemos a la abuela?_

_-Ella ya no vive, es otra historia aun mas complicada_

_-Padre... se que soy muy pequeña pe-pero espero un dia me tengas la confianza- dijo con un puchero_

_-Prefiero que vivas tu infancia tranquila y no con estarte atormentando con asuntos de grandes, cielo._

_-E-entiendo..._

_-No pongas esa cara cielo, ¿sabes? Se dice que tu abuelo era médico_

_-¿enserio?- una luz brillaba en sus ojos castaños_

_-Así es, según mi madre él se llamaba Hashirama Senju_

_-¿en verdad? ¡Que bonito nombre padre!_

_-¿verdad que si? Creo que si hubiera tenido un hijo le hubiera puesto Hashirama_

_-Wow ¿y como se llamaba la abuela?_

_-Mito Uzumaki, incluso llegué a tener un tío hermano de mi padre, su nombre era Tobirama Senju_

_Tsunade rio divertida, haciendo que su padre se quedará confundido_

_-¿Por qué te ríes cielo?_

_-Ah, es que me dio risa que Tobirama rima con Hashirama, eso es todo_

_-Oh, ya veo... pues veras tu abuelo Hashirama era un buen médico_

_-¡yo quiero ser eso padre!_

_-¿enserio? Pues ¡así será señorita!-dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_Sólo Dios sabía cuantas horas llevaba ahí. Estaba aferrada a la tumba de su padre, lloraba sin consuelo, su hermana estaba arropada en una sabana color blanca, la tenia acostada en el pasto. Estaba sola. De repente..._

_-Tsunade- la voz de su madre hizo que la pequeña rubia se congelará_

_-¿Qué que haces aquí?_

_-Vine por ti, dame a la bastarda_

_-¿eh? ¡Para nada! ¡Tú nos abandonaste a mí y a mi papá cuando mas te necesitábamos!- dijo Tsunade con reproche_

_-¿Y? ¡Esa niña esta maldita!- la voz de su madre era tenebrosa, señalaba a la pequeña bebé quien estaba descansado en el suelo_

_Su madre en un intento rápido tiro a Tsunade al suelo y cargo a la niña_

_-¡Dame a mi hermana!- por mas que suplico no consiguió nada, corrió atrás de su madre, pero esta se subió a un carro. Dejándola sola._

_Paso cerca de un mes, la pequeña Tsunade estaba sola en el mundo. No tenia abuelos, no tenia primos, no tenia padres y la única familia que le quedaba estaba desaparecida. Cada dia iba a la tumba de su padre a llevarle flores y a conversar. Un dia..._

_-Te ves demacrada- la voz de Cataline Hunter resonó en los oídos de la pequeña niña_

_-¿¡que has hecho con mi hermanita!?- Tsunade se abalanzó hacia donde estaba su madre, la quería golpear._

_-¡Vamos! Ella esta en un lugar mejor- justo en ese momento su madre le inyectó algo a la pobre niña._

_Habían pasado 20 años de aquel trágico suceso. La tragedia siempre la invadía. A sus 27 años, era doctora de primer nivel. Pero por azares del destino se encontraba enterrando a su novio, al que no pudo salvar de ese maldito cáncer._

_-Dan- dichas esas palabras, Tsunade arrojó un ramo de flores blancas mientras comenzaba a llorar, su vida era un fiasco. La muerte de su padre, el jamás volver a saber nada de su hermana y finalmente... la vida miserable que le dio Cataline Hunter_

_-Gracias a dios que estas muerta, bastarda- Tsunade no podía ver de otra forma a su madre, ella bendecía que hubiese muerto. Cuando tenia 7 años la mando a un internado psiquiátrico, fue un infierno, años después logró escaparse y encontró a unas buenas personas en Rusia, finalmente ahí hizo sus estudios. Para colmo, la familia que le dio asilo en Rusia había muerto de vejez. Que ironía. Ahora ella se decidió ir a vivir a Konoha, era un lugar pacifico dentro de lo que cabía... ahí conoció a una persona que le cambiaria la vida, Jiraiya Namikaze._

-¡Bien!, te presentó a mi hijo- dijo triunfante el hombre de cabello blanquecino

-Mucho gusto- Tsunade ahora era oficialmente la novia de Jiraiya Namikaze, un afamado escritor de libros en Japón

-Me da gusto saber que mi padre ha encontrado el amor nuevamente- hablo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, su nombre era Minato

-¡También me da mucho gusto conocerte Tsunade!- la rubia se quedo boquiabierta, una mujer salía de la cocina, esta traía un delantal puesto y se veía perfectamente que estaba embarazada, a juzgar por su apariencia la chica no tendría mas de 20 años de edad

-¿Quién es ella?- susurró Tsunade a su novio

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Jiraiya causando la atención de todos -¡Tsunade! Ella es Kushina Uzumaki, esposa de mi hijo y la futura madre de mi nieto

Tsunade se desmayó.

***Fin del flash back***

En la puerta principal de los Uzumaki, se encontraba **Naruto, **tenía una cara de confusión, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en Konoha, todo pintaba a que seria un dia estupendo, un buen domingo.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Jiraiya al ver a **Naruto** en la entrada -¡pasa!-

-¡Claro! – exclamó **Naruto**, mientras entraba a la que era su verdadera casa

-Ya se lo que ha pasado- la voz de Jiraiya era autoritaria- Ya se que tú no eres Sasuke, sino que eres Naruto.

El cuerpo de **Naruto** se estremeció mientras miraba a su abuelo...

-¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó

-Es una larga historia- dijo **Sasuke-** por ahora no importa tanto, lo importante es que hoy viene mi...abuelo y mi hermano- la palabra abuelo la dijo con una dificultad que sorprendió a Naruto

-¿no estabas emocionado?-

-**Naruto**, no es momento de preguntas. Es momento de actuar- los tres hombres quedaron petrificados, Tsunade era la que estaba hablando, se notaba a leguas que tenia los ojos hinchados

-Tsunade...- El tono de Jiraiya era serio, no le gustaba que su novia escuchará conversaciones, no por que le molestará sino que la podrían lastimar

-Jiraiya- Tsunade puso su mano sobre el hombro de su novio- Durante todos mis años de vida nunca pude proteger a las personas mas importantes, es momento de que ahora lo haga

-¿de que habla?- preguntó **Naruto** confundido

-Tu abuela ya sabe todo- dijo **Sasuke** mientras fruncía el ceño – Me creyó al igual que tu abuelo

-¡¿Pero?!- **Naruto** estaba preocupado

-Cariño, no te preocupes es momento de que sepas quien esta detrás de una serie de asesinatos. Es momento de que sepas porque murió tu madre y tu padre

-Tsunade, no es...- Jiraiya fue interrumpido por **Naruto** este se abalanzó sobre ella agitándola con fuerza

-¡¿Quién fue?! – la mirada de **Naruto** se transformó a una de odio, aun estando en el cuerpo de Sasuke se podía notar el odio a leguas

-Tranquilízate y siéntate- ordenó la rubia – Bien, es sencillo. ¿sabes cual es mi otro apellido?- **Naruto** no entendía a que iba todo esto y negó con la cabeza mientras bufaba de coraje – Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju Uzumaki, ese sería mi nombre completo por así decirlo

**Naruto** pareció palidecerse pero su amigo lo detuvo y le susurro al oído – Esto es mas difícil de lo que crees Naruto-

-Tsunade no deberías...- Jiraiya trataba de parar a la rubia

-¡No me detendré! Como he dicho antes, siempre he estado en las sombras y nunca pude proteger a las personas que amaba, primero Karin, mi padre y finalmente Dan ¡es momento de hacer algo!-

-¿Karin?- **Naruto** miraba fijamente a quien consideraba su abuela, no entendía quien era esa mujer

Tsunade suspiró, sabia que el dia no comenzaría bien.

-Karin Uzumaki, mi hermana menor fue madre de Kushina Uzumaki, tu mamá Naruto-

-¿Mi abuela se llamaba Karin?- preguntó **Naruto** mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ella murió al dar a luz- dijo Jiraiya sabiendo que desde luego Tsunade no podría decirlo – murió muy joven pero dejo la ultima descendencia de la familia Uzumaki

-Pensé que ya sabia la historia- dijo **Sasuke** con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus puños a tal punto de sangrar.

-¡no entiendo nada!- exclamó **Naruto** mientras caminaba sobre su lugar – Si, si se que mi madre era descendiente de una importante familia que venia del País del Remolino, pero que esos tipos desaparecieron... si, si se que un tal Tajima Uchiha fue el ocasionante y que una tal Mito Uzumaki se caso con un tal Hashirama y bla bla ¡lo entiendo! ¡no me digan cosas que ya se!- la voz de enojo iba en aumento

-Por favor, cálmate- en ese momento los tres hombres notaron que Tsunade hablaba fríamente – Mito Uzumaki y Hashirama Senju fueron mis abuelos, en efecto jamás los conocí, en resumen ellos tuvieron a un hijo llamado Nagato Senju Uzumaki pero mi padre quiso ocultarse de los Uchiha, fue orden de mi abuela, según he investigado. Aunque eventualmente un tal Madara Uchiha y mi padre pelearon, años después se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos y ahí conoció a una bastarda de la cual no quiero ni siquiera decir su nombre, ella era mi madre.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron extrañados, jamás habían oído hablar así a Tsunade y les sorprendió que hablara así de su madre, aunque **Sasuke** ya sabia un poco de la historia, ya que anteriormente Jiraiya le había contado algo

"_-Así es, pero... la única que sabia el poder verdadero de Kyubi eran los Uzumaki, pero por desgracia todos se extinguieron, llevándose consigo los secretos de Kyubi, Tsunade como explique anteriormente no fue dotada con ese poder y creció como una chica normal, aunque jamás conoció a su hermana ya que ella hizo su vida con su madre y Karin creció en un orfanato-"_

-Por motivos de la madre de Tsunade, ella no recibió el apellido de ella, sino el de su padre- explicó Jiraiya

-Asi es, pero bueno, cuando yo tenía 6 años y medio mis padres tuvieron a una bebé llamada Karin, mi padre y yo le pusimos el nombre y él decidió ponerle Uzumaki, mientras que yo simplemente fui registrada con el nombre de Senju-

-Eso se debe a que Tsunade tenía mas carga genética de parte de los Senju y de la familia de su madre, mientras que Karin nació con más genética Uzumaki- explicó Jiraiya

-Ajá, eso paso el asunto es que como sabrás Naruto... dentro de los Uzumaki había un espíritu llamado kyubi ¿lo recuerdas?

**Naruto** tragó saliva, recordaba que años atrás su abuelo y Tsunade le habían explico todo eso, pero no creyó nada de eso, a decir verdad sólo tenia 10 años cuando escucho esa historia ¿Quién creería eso?.

-Pensé era mentira- contesto finalmente **Naruto**- creí que era un cuento para darme las buenas noches

-¡Estúpido!- gritó **Sasuke** -¿acaso crees que esto es un juego?

-¡Ya! ¡Tranquilos!- dijo Tsunade con voz autoritaria- El caso es que mi madre me alejó de mi hermana después de la muerte de mi padre, jamás supe de ella. Jamás la conocí, jamás la volví en ver en vida

-Fue hasta que me conoció a mi y le presente a tus padres Naruto- dijo Jiraiya con aire de nostalgia – Ese dia fue un febrero... tu madre tenia escasas semanas de embarazo, en cuanto le dije a Tsunade que tu madre era "Kushina Uzumaki" colapsó...

-Es decir que nunca volvió a ver a su hermana... desde que eran bebés- concluyó **Naruto **al escuchar sus palabas- eso quiere decir que Tsunade era tía de mi madre... y eso quiere decir que...

-Soy tu tía abuela Naruto- dijo Tsunade son una sonrisa – eres el único familiar que me queda... me costó asimilar que tu madre era mi sobrina pero cuando lo descubrí de nueva cuenta era tarde porque paso la desgracia del supuesto accidente de trafico

-¡Lo recuerdo!- **Naruto** apretó los dientes y los puños

-Eso no fue un accidente Naruto- dijo finalmente Jiraiya entrecerrando los ojos – Se que desde niño lo supiste pero no quería causarte un dolor

-¿Qué clase de dolor? ¡¿De que hablas?!- gritó **Naruto** causando que Jiraiya bajara la mirada, era la primera ves que hacia eso, **Sasuke** por otro lado se encogió de hombros, lo que venia a continuación no era nada grato para ambos... y peor ya que su abuelo fue el ocasionante de que sus padres murieran, su propia familia destruyó a los Uzumaki desde tiempos pasados, y de igual manera destruyeron a su misma gente.

-**Naruto...-** la voz de **Sasuke** estaba entre cortada

-¡¿Qué demonios me ocultan todos?!- la voz era severa, todos se estremecieron

-Bien, hijo... ¿recuerdas aquel dia en el que me viste hablando con un hombre llamado Shisui Uchiha en la casa de Tokio? ¿Lo recuerdas?-

_***Flash Back (de su diario)***_

_Estoy algo preocupado por mi mamá y mi papá. Dijeron irían de compras desde las 3 de la tarde. Tengo miedo ya pronto serán las 11 de la noche y no llegan, no he recibido ninguna llamada telefónica, estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a la abuela Tsunade o al abuelo Jiraiya pero... no sé si sea buena idea ¿y si los preocupo?. En fin creó dormiré un poco, preocupándome no consigo nada, además mi mamá me dijo que no saliera por nada del mundo"._

_Estoy triste, muy triste. Acaban de llamar dos hombres a la puerta, yo tranquilamente la abrí y me preguntaron -¿eres Uzumaki Naruto?- yo temblaba de miedo ¡eran policías! Uno de ellos se hacia llamar Shisu... shisu no se que... en fin, me dijeron que solicitaban urgentemente a Minato Namikaze y a Kushina Uzumaki. Yo respondí con franqueza que no estaban en casa, y era verdad. Esos tipos me empujaron, del otro no recuerdo su nombre, es mas ¡ ni me lo dijo!. Inspeccionaron la casa de pies a cabeza, ¡que fea navidad!... mis padres no llegaron a dormir la noche pasada y hoy que es 25 de diciembre no han llegado aun. Tengo miedo, creo le hablaré a Jiraiya, aunque de todos modos hará un dia de camino desde Konohoa hasta Tokio. Escribiré al rato"_

_Ni la televisión me calma, me he preparado unos 3 platos de Ramen, honestamente no tengo hambre, sólo quiero ver a mis padres. Son las 3 de la tarde del 25 de diciembre ¡¿Qué carajo pasa?! Ya hablé con Jiraiya hace un par de horas y me dijo que venia en camino, que no me preocupará. Estoy asustado, tengo miedo."_

_26 de diciembre. Honestamente no tengo ganas de decir mucho pero me quiero desahogar, curiosamente ahora en vez de estar preparado para ir a la feria, como prometió... ¡bah!... estoy vestido de negro, estoy molesto con todo mundo, me he encerrado en mi habitación. Ni los golpes de Tsunade han derribado la puerta, he estado aquí unas 12 horas encerrado, supongo es de noche. Ayer como a las 9 de la noche llegó Jiraiya, tenía cara de espanto. Me abrazó y me dio esa noticia. Desde ese momento me encerré en mi cuarto y bueno... aventé cosas y rompí otras, ¡maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué paso esto?!, según los forenses fue un accidente de coche ¡yo no me la creo!, según los forenses el carro estaba en mal estado pero ¡¿saben que?! Yo mismo ese dia observe el carro junto con papá, el siempre tenia la precaución de revisar el coche... y estaba en perfecto estado, no me creo nada de sus palabras. En este momento un tal Uchiha Shisui esta hablando con mi abuelo, es ese tipo que ayer vino a visitarme para preguntarme de mis padres. No tengo ganas de nada._

_***Fin del flash back***_

-Mierda ¡Akatsuki!- la voz de **Naruto** parecía agitarse a cada segundo -¡Los Uchiha! ¡que estúpido fui!

-Me lamentaré toda mi vida por no habértelo dicho antes Naruto pero... quiero decirte que Shisui Uchiha no fue...

En ese momento Naruto recordó algo que había escrito en su diario...

"_He descubierto algo sobre la muerte de mis Padres. Cada que le pregunto a mi abuelo del tema lo evade cobardemente. Odio eso. ¡Odio a todos! Pero eso no basta, el sentimiento que siento de odio me mantendrá con vida... he descubierto que un tal "Líder del Clan Uchiha" fue el que acompañó a ese tal Shisui aquel 25 de diciembre, me maldigo por no haber preguntado sus nombres. Por otro lado, hoy 3 de julio me he encontrado en las noticias del periódico que un tal "Shisui Uchiha, líder del Escuadrón de Policías de Tokio ha sido asesinado por una banda de pandilleros conocida como Akatsuki"_

_La verdad ese tipo no era tan malo, sólo cumplía con su deber, aunque bueno... en breve me dedicaré a investigar en Internet sobre los Akatsuki haber si encuentro alguna pista o algo..."_

-Lo sé, Shisui Uchiha fue asesinado por una banda de criminales llamada Akatsuki, también recuerdo que el hombre que tocó la puerta aquel 25 de diciembre era el líder del Clan Uchiha ¡lo recuerdo!- **Naruto** se agarro la cara para evitar las lagrimas, no le dirigía ninguna mirada a su amigo **Sasuke**.

-Bueno, el líder del Clan posiblemente era Madara Uchiha u Obito Uchiha, uno de ellos dos- contestó Jiraiya apenado- Naruto.. lo que te diré a continuación será duro pero quiero escuches todo hasta el final

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban asintió levemente con la cabeza para seguir escuchando a su abuelo.

-¿Recuerdas lo de kyubi? Bien... ¿sabes porque tus padres te dieron un diario? ¿Sabes porque tu padre casi nunca estaba en casa? – **Naruto** bajo la mirada ante las palabras de su abuelo, no sabía las respuestas a ninguna pregunta

-Bien, tus padres te regalaron un diario con el propósito de que tu recordarás todo... ellos ya sabían que iban a morir asesinados, tu padre nunca estaba en casa por que estaba detrás de Madara Uchiha y de Obito Uchiha, estaba detrás de Akatsuki... se que tu padre era abogado... y como abogado tuvo un asunto con uno de sus clientes para defenderse ¿sabes quien era el hombre que metía la demanda? ¡Era Shisui Uchiha! ¡Ese hombre era inocente! ¡Joder! – la cara de **Sasuke** palideció tremendamente por aquella confesión

-Ellos sabían que iban a morir, lo sabían... ¡lo sabían!- la voz de **Naruto** se entrecortaba a cada segundo, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Debo seguir Naruto, perdóname por favor- Jiraiya sonaba triste, el ambiente era trágico en aquella casa – por ello tus padre te dieron ese diario, para que te acompañara en tu agonía... pero... hay algo mas ¿sabes por que Madara y Obito asesinaron a tus padres?- **Naruto** trató de levantar la vista pero solo se logro encoger de hombros – Ellos creían que tu madre aun conservaba el legendario poder de kyubi, ellos creían que ella aun era un jinchuriki. Ese dia tus padres se entregaron a Madara y a Obito, ellos ni siquiera portaban el uniforme de policías de Tokio, ellos portaban la vestimenta de Akatsuki, ellos asesinaron a sangre fría a tus padres. Tus padres se entregaron a ellos, por eso tu madre dijo que no salieras de casa.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!- **Naruto** pataleo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro - ¡tu lo sabias! ¡Sabias que pase esa noche sólo en Navidad! ¡Lo sabias y no hiciste nada hasta que te llame!- **Naruto** se abalanzo para darle un puñetazo a su abuelo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Tsunade

-¡Naruto! ... tu padre le dio ordenes especificas a Jiraiya de no estar en Navidad contigo, era un plan que ya estaba planeado, no podías hacer nada... ni yo podía hacer nada ¡mataron a mi sobrina!-

-Shisui Uchiha supo de ese asesinato y descubrió que el líder de Akatsuki era Madara junto con Obito, descubrió la verdad... pero... cuando la iba a revelar al estado de Japón fue asesinado- la voz de **Sasuke** sonaba como un hilo apenas audible

-¡¿y tu como sabias todo esto!?- **Naruto** se abalanzó sobre **Sasuke** causándole un golpe en el estomago

-¡Ya!- Jiraiya ya no soportaba mas esa situación – **Sasuke** se acaba de enterar de esto, ¡cálmate!

-**Naruto**, no todo esta perdido... ¡yo me encargaré de ello!-

-¡mentira! ¡Mentira!- gritó **Naruto** justo en ese momento, **Sasuke** noto que su estomago ardía y Tsunade gritó horrorizada, el espíritu de Kyubi estaba apunto de salir

-¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!- gritó aterrada mientras observaba aquello – No hay otra manera- hizo rápidos movimientos de manos, causando que ambos chicos salieran disparados en sentidos opuestos

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó Jiraiya mirando a Tsunade

-Seré una Senju, pero aprendí algunas técnicas ninjas de mi antigua familia, sé que en la actualidad nadie sabe usarlas pero ¡soy una Uzumaki a final de cuentas!, lo que sucedió es que simplemente el poder de Kyubi sigue en el cuerpo de Naruto, aunque este sea la mentalidad de Sasuke... es decir Kyubi sigue sellado en Naruto, independientemente de que hayan cambiado de roles de personalidad ¡debo encargarme!- inmediatamente de la frente de Tsunade surgió un pequeño rombo color morado -¡es momento de demostrar de lo que somos capaces los Uzumaki!

Jiraiya miró sorprendido, sin duda sentía un gran orgullo pero vio que la casa estaba prácticamente destruida, corrió a ver como se encontraban los chicos pero se encontró con una sorpresa bastante peculiar.

-¡Tsunade!- gritó mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, la rubia llegó corriendo y se dio cuenta de algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar...

-Sharingan...- los ojos de la rubia se cerraron y se abrieron al mismo tiempo en el que ella recostó a **Sasuke** en la pared – Quien lo diría, esos bastardos de los Uchiha pudieron robar este poder...

-¿Qué poder?- preguntó confundido

-Bien, los Uzumaki éramos dueños de un poder ocular conocido como Sharingan, este poder se puede decir que controla el espíritu de Kyubi... ese poder desde luego se perdió, tengo entendido... no hay duda, Naruto tiene a Kyubi y Sasuke tiene el sharingan

-No comprendo, se supone que Naruto es Sasuke y Sasuke es Naruto...

-Así es, pero sus cuerpos son los del dueño original, es decir que solo su personalidad cambio, las modificaciones que tengan siguen en su cuerpo...

Jiraiya tragó saliva...

-Por eso Madara Uchiha quería capturar el espíritu de Kyubi...

-Supongo, seguro ese bastardo tiene el sharingan y por eso quería capturar a Kushina, lo bueno es que no sabe que Naruto es el jinchuriki de otro modo el mundo entero estaría en peligro.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó nervioso

-Por lo que escuche Madara viene dentro de unas horas junto con el hermano de Sasuke... yo iré inmediatamente a la isla de Uzushiogakure... debo encontrar pistas para poder regresar sus almas en su cuerpo correspondiente, de otro modo se quedaran así para siempre-

-¡Tsunade eso es peligroso!- dijo Jiraiya mientras veía con desesperación a su novia y a su extraña marca en la frente -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mientras tocaba el pequeño rombo morado

-Se llama sello Yin, es uno de los legendarios poderes de los Uzumaki... querido soy la única Uzumaki que sabe un poco de los poderes... me subestimaste al decir que todos los Uzumaki habían muerto, quizá no sea pelirroja pero tengo sangre Uzumaki y soy capaz de detener esto... por otro lado, los Uchiha han arruinado mi vida desde que asesinaron a mi abuelo... yo...yo... debo proteger a Naruto y de cierta forma quiero proteger a Sasuke porque se que ambos son como hermanos ¡lo quiero hacer! ¡Debo ir a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure!-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti amor- dijo Jiraiya mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios – Se que no puedo acompañarte por que seré un estorbo...

-Tu no eres un estorbo, quiero que cuides de los chicos y estés atento de la visita de Madara... necesito que **Naruto** haga tiempo, será difícil ya que ese bastardo fue el asesino de sus padre y mi sobrina pero se que lo logrará, por otro lado necesito de que le des esto a Naruto, bueno... necesito que le des esto al cuerpo de Naruto– Tsunade le entregó unos papelitos rectangulares

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras tomaba los papelitos

-¿observaste como el cuerpo de Naruto se transformaba, en especial su estomago? Cuando pase eso necesito que pongas uno de esos papelitos en su estomago...

-Es decir que tengo que aplicar esto al cuerpo de Naruto, es decir a mentalidad de Sasuke ¿no?

-Así es... no dejes por nada del mundo que se libere, eso seria el fin. Cuento contigo...

๑

๑

Eran las nueve de mañana. Hacia unas horas Tsunade se había ido de esa casa rumbo a la Isla de Uzushiogakure, donde estaban las antiguas ruinas de lo que un dia fue la gran familia Uzumaki.

Jiraiya había preparado Ramen, los dos chicos estaban dormidos, después de aquel impacto. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que pasaría después...

-¿abuelo?- dijo **Naruto** mientras se tocaba el hombro, sentía un gran dolor...

-Ha sido una noche pesada- dijo Jiraiya mientras se acercaba a su nieto

-Perdóname abuelo...yo...yo... me exalté bastante- observó el lugar y se dio cuenta de que **Sasuke** estaba en el otro sillón en una condición a un mas deplorable que la de el

-Naruto, quiero que sepas algo... los padres de tu amigo fueron asesinados por Madara Uchiha- el semblante de Jiraiya era triste al mismo tiempo que miraba a **Sasuke**

-¿Enserio? ... es decir Madara era el padre de Fugaku Uchiha ¿no? – la voz de **Naruto** era apagada

-Así es, Madara descubrió que su hijo se había enterado de sus fechorías y lo asesino, ese hombre no tiene piedad, tu amigo tiene una gran preocupación y es el saber ¿Por qué Madara esta interesado en Itachi?

-Ya veo ese bastardo...

-Te tendrás que presentar hoy a su encuentro, quiero guardes la compostura... no hables de más por favor y trata de comportarte como Sasuke

-No será problema...- dijo **Naruto**

De repente, se escucha que suena el celular del autentico Sasuke

-Yo contestó- dijo **Naruto** mientras tomaba el celular en sus manos

-Sasuke...- se escuchó una voz ronca que llamaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Madara- contestó **Naruto**

-Tu hermano y yo estamos en el aeropuerto en la Sala B, es importante encontrarnos. Debo colgar. Adiós, hay alguien a quien quisiera presentarte-

Antes de que **Naruto** pudiera contestar las palabras de Madara colgó.

-Me ha colgado- le dijo a Jiraiya mientras le entregaba el celular

-¿Qué dijo?

-Me quiere presentar a alguien. Ya llegaron al aeropuerto...

๑

๑

Me siento tan feliz por recibir tantos reviews y visitas ¡gracias!.

No se porque motivo este fic me envolvió, perdón a los que siguen mis otros fics v.v pero es que con este me clave tremendamente y tengo tantas ideas y siento que si no las escribo de momento *pum* se me van a olvidar. Por otro lado creo este fic ya mero va para la recta final (¡Duele D: pero asi son las cosas).

Juro que el final no los decepcionará ;D y hare dos finales alternativos (pero sólo uno será el oficial). También quiero hacer un epílogo ¿Qué opinan?... en fin, responderé sus lindos comentarios ñ.ñ

**Reny-bla4: **Me da gusto que te hayas animado a leer mi fic y bueno gracias por apoyarme en eso de los finales alternativos... ¡y gracias por el apoyo! Y yo igual soy una adicta al SasuHina e ItaHina :3 de hecho pienso hacer un nuevo fic (en algunos días) y será SasuHina... será un longfic mucho más largo que los que haya publicado ¿tienes historias SasuHina? De ser asi ¡dime! :3 ¡Un saludo!

**Kidioco: **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, ¡verás que no te arrpentiras!, y bueno... ñ.ñ he decido mejorar mi escritura para que los capítulos sean mas claros, y tu predicción es correcta... ese Naruto xD! Bueno, ya sabes como es Sakura (no la odio ni me cae mal pero no es mi personaje favorito de una u otra manera), asi que ya sabes que la pelirosa es un poco dramática y suele confundirse... en fin, gracias por leerme ¡no odies a tu teclado! Y lo se D: hasta yo me confundía al escribir los nombres pero eso ya lo he solucionado ñ.ñ ¡saludos!

**NeoElMostWnated: **ya vez... todas las preguntas quedaron resueltas... ¡ya veras que todo se soluciona! :3 estos capítulos son como de relleno en el ámbito romance :3, estos capítulos son como de "drama/guerra/pasado" pero ya veras que todo se solucionará... ¡saludos! ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic!

**Laaulyy: **Bueno, no morirás ñ.ñ eso te lo aseguro... ¡no tardaré en subir la continuación! De hecho me he clavado con este fic v.v y por culpa de este fic no he actualizado los demás D: ¡gomen! Pero en breve actualizaré todos, es que me estoy emocionando con este y pues... ando haciendo capítulos por adelantado ñ.ñ ¡saludos! y por cierto... no he visto actualizaciones tuyas D: en tus fics, bueno... ¡gracias por leerme!


	11. Do not you know that I was only(parte2)

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**Do not you know that I was only"**

_(No sabes que me he quedado sólo)_

_-Capitulo 8-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

๑

-¿a quien te querrá presentar?- preguntó Jiraiya mientras observaba a **Naruto **

-No lo sé y no tengo ni la menor idea, sólo espero no pase nada malo – se paró del sillón y observo a su mejor amigo, quien aun estaba dormido –Abuelo, quiero que lleves a **Sasuke** a mi habitación, el suele ponerse de muy mal humor cuando tiene sueño- dicho eso, **Naruto** tomo una chamarra y un sorbo de té, Jiraiya se le quedo viendo con cierta expectativa mientras afirmaba levemente con la cabeza

-¿Estarás bien? – preguntó con un semblante de preocupación

-Lo estaré, te lo prometo- levantó su dedo pulgar como el lo solía hacer – pero antes que nada, quiero que me prometas algo- dijo **Naruto** con cierto tono de orden, Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza - Si algo me llega a pasar, quiero que cuides de **Sasuke** como si fuera tu nieto ¿vale?

Jiraiya suspiró y se encogió de hombros, odiaba ese tipo de pláticas... ya que años atrás, cuando Kushina dio a luz a Naruto, su hijo Minato le dijo lo mismo

"_-Pase lo que pase padre, quiero que cuides de Naruto como si fuera tu propio hijo, nunca lo dejes solo-"_

Horas más tarde, **Sasuke** despertó, al principio estaba confundido, lo único que recordaba era que **Naruto** se había salido de control, se toco el estomago. Dolía, claro que dolía, observo y suspiró mientras se tapaba con una sabana color naranja, estaba en el cuarto de su mejor amigo... pero algo paso que hizo que recobrará la angustia. Se levantó de la cama como pudo y bajo las escaleras mientras se tocaba el estomago.

-¡Jiraiya!- gritó, mientras se daba cuenta de que todo estaba a la normalidad, excepto algo ¿Dónde estaba su amigo? -¡¿Dónde esta **Naruto**?!-

-Calma- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a él, podía observar como el chico se tocaba el estomago – No toques tu estomago por favor- sugirió Jiraiya- Ven, siéntate

**Sasuke** con cierto recelo se sentó, no entendía que había pasado

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de kyubi?- preguntó el hombre

-Si, si lo recuerdo...- dijo **Sasuke** mientras asintió con la cabeza

-Bien, pues kyubi esta en el cuerpo de **Naruto** en pocas palabras. En este momento kyubi esta en ti...

-¡pero yo soy Sasuke!

-Si, lo se... pero el espíritu de kyubi esta en el cuerpo de Naruto, independientemente de quien sea la personalidad estará en ese cuerpo...

-Ya veo- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno... Tsunade fue la que los detuvo, es una larga historia, en conclusión ella solucionará todo este problema del cambio de sus personalidades

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno- explicó el hombre mientras fumaba la segunda cajetilla del dia – Ella tuvo que ir a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure¸ ahí encontrará las respuestas-

-¿respuestas?

-Aunque ella tenga el apellido Senju, tiene sangre Uzumaki... ella puede detenerlos... de hecho hace unas horas lo hizo, confía en ella... –

-Ya veo...entonces por esto es este dolor-

-Así es, pero por favor... Si notas algo raro en el cuerpo de Naruto, sólo dímelo

-Hai... por cierto ¿Dónde esta él?- **Sasuke** inspecciono con la vista la casa y se dio cuenta de que la televisión estaba prendida en las noticias de CNN Konoha, había un periódico, una laptop encendida en la pagina de y un radio encendido. Todo al mismo tiempo -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tiene tantos medios informativos al mismo tiempo?

-Verás- explico Jiraiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos- sonó tu celular... **Naruto** desde luego contesto...

**Sasuke** apretó los puños

-Y bueno – suspiró Jiraiya – era Madara, le dijo que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y que tenía que presentarle a alguien

-¿Quiénes estaban en el aeropuerto? ¿Presentarle a quien?-

-Bueno, según Madara él estaba con tu hermano... pero no le dijo a quien le presentaría- frunció el ceño levemente mientras de nuevo tomo un cigarrillo- es peligroso que tu vayas a su encuentro... en primer lugar sospecharían y en segundo se supone eres Naruto... desde luego que querrán matarte, ya que eres el ultimo de los Uzumaki además de Tsunade

**Sasuke** tragó saliva, sabia que todo eso no tendría un buen desarrollo.

-Subiré a la habitación- dijo mientras Jiraiya asentía con la cabeza, todo ese dia había empezado mal, muy mal.

**Sasuke** abrió la puerta de nueva cuenta, la habitación de su amigo estaba un poco mas ordenada ya que horas atrás el la había ordenado, algo invadió de nueva cuenta su curiosidad y era el diario de su amigo. Sigilosamente se agacho para sacar el preciado cuaderno y comenzó a leer de nueva cuenta.

No había cosas tan extraordinarias... todas hablaban de los días de primaria en donde, frecuentemente mencionaba el nombre de "Sasuke", también había relatos donde mencionaba que extrañaba a sus padres y otras donde decía que se sentía solo y triste. **Sasuke** suspiró, sabia lo que era estar solo, lo sabia y muy bien.

"_Querido Diario, este dia ha sido un poco raro... como sabrás soy un poco malo en Historia pero en fin, hoy fuimos a comer a Ichiraku, todo parecía estar tranquilo pero vi de reojo a Sasuke Uchiha, lo considero un gran amigo y me duele que haya cambiado a una persona fría... lo comprendo, lo sé es difícil perder a tus padres pero bueno... en cuanto mi abuelo vio que yo observaba a Sasuke y a su familia me regaño con la mirada, ¿Por qué? no entiendo... finalmente la familia Uchiha se fue, Sasuke no me vio... pero Tsunade y mi abuelo a partir de ahí actuaron un poco distantes conmigo. Ya en la casa me dijeron que cual era mi relación con Sasuke... yo les dije que éramos amigos y que incluso era mi mejor amigo. Tsunade se alegro, ella sabe bien que no tengo amigos... jamás he llevado uno a la casa más que a el... desde luego, a escondidas de mi abuelo._

_Por otro lado Jiraiya se puso como loco, diciendo que yo no me debería relacionar con esos Uchihas... no entiendo por que lo dice... Tsunade discutió con el, diciendo de que el niño menor de ese familia no tenia la culpa de nada, yo por un momento quise llorar de coraje ¿Por qué mi abuelo habla así de la familia de Sasuke? Es cierto.. su abuelo Madara es un poco raro, sólo lo he visto una vez y es sin duda alguien intimidante. Por otro lado, Itachi es una persona muy noble y nos ayuda en las tareas mientras que Mikoto y Fugaku son personas honorables, es cierto que el padre de Sasuke es un tanto estricto en todo, le exige altas calificaciones y todo eso pero... es buena persona y su madre cocina muy bien, además de que es muy cálida. ¿Por qué mi abuelo se expresa así de una familia tan honorable?... Cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban discutiendo tuve ganas de gritarle, pero me contengo...claro que si y es que he notado que cuando me enojo de más me duele el estomago y siento como una fuerza anormal... le he dicho a Tsunade y ella simplemente me pone unos papelitos raros... no entiendo pero según ella es "aromaterapia" ni idea, pero eso me calma"_

**Sasuke **frunció el ceño _–Ese debe ser el espíritu de kyubi...ya veo porque Jiraiya siempre me miraba de mala cara- _siguió leyendo el diario... había unas cosas innecesarias y otras que eran importantes, como la que estaba leyendo Naruto tenia 11 años...

"_No comprendo mucho, hoy hice un coraje horrible con mi abuelo, otra vez... sentí como mi estomago se apretaba y emanaba una fuerza... Tsunade corrió como loca y me puso de nuevo esas hojas de papel que según son aromaterapia. No entiendo a que viene todo esto, no lo comprendo... cuando me duele el estomago siento ganas de matar a alguien, se que es estúpido pero así es. En fin, hoy Jiraiya hablo conmigo, incluso me ofreció un cigarrillo... soy un estúpido ya que me ahogue con el humo... no me gusto el cigarro no se como mi abuelo tolera fumar tantas veces al dia, en fin... me hablo de la historia de la familia Senju, Uzumaki y la familia Uchiha... la verdad no entendí muy bien pero me explico que kyubi era un espíritu legendario que perteneció en su momento a los Uzumaki junto a otros tesoros, como el sharingan, según mi abuelo el sharingan es un poder ocultar que te permite cambiar el tiempo, es de color rojo y se alberga en los ojos. Todos esos poderes pertenecían a los Uzumaki antes de que la familia Uchiha los asesinará, según mi abuelo Mito Uzumaki se caso con el primer Hokage de Konoha hace mucho años, de esa relación nació un hombre llamado Nagato Senju Uzumaki y se dice que el tuvo una hija llamada Karin Uzumaki y otra hija... la cual no me dijo el nombre porque según el era peligroso... finalmente mi abuela Karin tuvo a mi madre llamada Kushina. La verdad no creo nada de esto, mi abuelo se dedica a escribir historias ¿cree que soy estúpido? Lo peor es que dice que quien alberga a kyubi se hace llamar jinchuriki, que nombre tan estúpido... según mi abuelo un jinchuriki es una persona que tiene un gran poder espiritual gracias a kyubi, generalmente ese poder te permite obtener lo que deseas, siempre y cuando sea de corazón y según... los antiguos espíritus anteriores a kyubi se manifiestan en estrellas... ¡que tontería!, ahora que lo recuerdo...Hmmmm... cuando yo era mas pequeño mi madre me solio contar historias de estrellas según ella cuando apareciera una estrella fugaz en el cielo debía pedir un deseo y se me cumpliría siempre y cuando fuera de corazón ¡por eso es que dudo de Jiraiya! ¿Qué casualidad, no? ... me cuenta casi la misma historia que mi madre solo que de forma mas trágica ¡Ja!, en fin me da igual... "_

Pasaron los minutos, **Sasuke** leía con una rapidez impresionante, no por nada era el mejor en Taller de Lectura y redacción, es decir la clase de Kakashi Hatake... leyó algunas anécdotas familiares de Naruto y algunas entre amigos... como la que estaba leyendo a continuación, era de la época de secundaria

"_¡Hoy fue un gran dia, dattebayo, es la primera vez que me voy de fuga en la secundaria, logre convencer a Sasuke, es un amargado pero aun así es mi mejor amigo. Nos fuimos con Shikamaru, el es el chico mas inteligente que haya conocido en mi vida sólo que es un holgazán y un flojo... en los exámenes siempre saca notas altas, pero jamás entrega ni una sola tarea. También nos fuimos con el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, su nombre es Choji va en otro grupo pero es un chico agradable, come mucho... pero ¡me invito Ramen! Bueno... la condición era una competencia de haber quien comía más... Sasuke me miro con odio, creo esta celoso de que conviva con mas personas ¡Ja!, bueno el y Shikamaru estuvieron platicando sobre cosas de "nerds" la verdad Sasuke es muy inteligente y aplicado... es el mejor alumno de la clase y de la generación,. Bueno... después de Neji Hyuga, ese chico es un año mayor que nosotros pero es un puto genio, la verdad siempre esta en el cuadro de honor, es el mejor en la clase de deportes ¡es impresionante!, es el mayor rival de Sasuke, ya que ambos son perseguidos por las chicas y en fin... Shikamaru no entra en esa lista ya que se aburre mucho y nunca hace nada, aunque podría apostar a que el les gana a todos en inteligencia..."_

**Sasuke** sintió como el color de sus mejillas se prendía, el también recordaba ese dia

"_Por suerte logré pasar el examen de admisión. Meses enteros estudiando dieron sus frutos, para mi suerte me toco en la misma clase que Sasuke... es nuestro primer dia en Preparatoria... hoy me siento especial, muy especial... he conocido a una chica hermosa... no se como se llama, tiene un cabello inusual pero es muy hermoso y unos ojos que trasmiten alegría, cuando la vi... sentí que mi corazón se paraba de golpe, por otro lado como es típico... miles de chicas acosaron a Sasuke... unas ya eran de ultimo año, otras incluso de Universidad y unas cuantas eran de la secundaria de enfrente, como siempre... mi amigo las evade... a veces quisiera tener la personalidad de él... siempre tan seguro... el va a lo que va, ha tenido varias novias, todas son jodidamente hermosas... pero sus relaciones siempre duran como 2 días... a lo mucho 15. Pero bueno, yo quisiera conocer a esa chica de cabello rosa, quisiera saber de ella..."_

"_He sabido el nombre de la chica... pero lo supe de una manera un poco triste ya que ella se presento con Sasuke... llego y le dijo -Hola Sasuke-kun mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- como siempre, mi amigo solo contesto con un monosílabo y le pregunto -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- ella se sonrojo, puedo apostar a que casi gritaba y le dijo –porque vamos en la misma clase desde hace un mes- Sasuke volteo la mirada y se fue, lo conozco.. de nueva cuenta acababa de rechazar a una chica, yo me le quedo viendo y ella me sonríe ¡me siento en el cielo! Inmediatamente le dije Hola y ella me respondió el saludo, trate de hacerle platica... somos un poco diferentes... ella ama el J-pop mientras que yo adoro el rock, ella odia los deportes, mientras que yo los amo, ella adora el color rosa mientras que yo lo aborrezco. Ella quiere ser doctora y yo administrador de empresas. La conversación fue de ese tipo, finalmente le pedí su numero de teléfono y su facebook ¡soy tan feliz!"_

"_Hay un chica que me mira mucho, creo me acosa en silencio. Es bonita, no lo puedo negar... es familiar de Neji Hyuga, es de nuevo ingreso... ya vamos en segundo semestre y ella acaba de llegar a la escuela junto a Neji, cuando Sasuke se entero de que de nueva cuenta ese genio estaría en el plantel se puso a las vivas y se aplico mucho más en la escuela, es muy competitivo, la chica se ha vuelto un tanto popular pero es muy callada, seria, tímida... no he hablado con ella pero puedo notar que Sasuke tiene cierto interés en ella, no digo que le guste porque mi amigo es muy difícil de descifrar, pero podría apostar en que se ha tomado cierto interés en ella ya que la voltea a ver constantemente, quizá es porque se trata de la prima de Neji o quizá le gusta. No lo sé, la chica es muy inteligente sin duda esta al nivel de Sasuke. Ella me mira mucho e incluso he notado como que quiere hablarme... también a veces se junta con una rubia llamada Ino, por lo regular esa rubia desabrida la empuja para que hable conmigo, me cae mal esa tipa güera, se cree la ultima coca-cola del desierto, en fin... no la trago... pero debo decir que la chica Hyuga, llamada Hinata me cae bien aunque jamás he hablado con ella. Por otro lado sigo desilusionado, hoy en descanso de Física vi como un tal Rock lee estaba con Sakura, sentí celos enormes. Ah... pero que digo, ella quiere a Sasuke, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad ¿o quizá si? Quizá si me vuelvo un poco mas su amigo.. Quizá así me vea de otra forma, lamentablemente Sasuke jamás se da cuenta de las cosas e ignora a buenas personas como Sakura...lo que daría yo por ser el..."_

"_Poco a poco me he ganado el cariño de Sakura, yo lo sé... últimamente los tres nos hemos juntado en equipos de trabajo. Ella es muy buena en Ciencias Biológicas, a Sasuke le cuesta un tanto esa materia, creo que por eso acepto estar con nosotros. Somos amigos los tres, o eso creo... ya que por lo general a mi me ignora mientras le presta mucha mas atención a los monosílabos de mi amigo, eso me crispa la piel, siento un dolor en el pecho... a veces quisiera tener lo que ella ve en Sasuke, pero creo es imposible. Por otro lado, Hinata ha hablado conmigo un par de ocasiones, es una chica muy linda, muy hermosa y gentil. A veces me trae Ramen para comer y lo acepto gustoso, cocina delicioso. De hecho hace unos días nos juntamos los cuatro en descanso. Fue algo épico ya que Neji nunca la deja estar con sus amigos, es sobre protector. Lo mas impresionante es que Sasuke fue el que me propuso la idea...me dijo –hay que invitar a la chica Hyuga- se que mi amigo tiene cierto interés en ella, se le nota a leguas aunque no lo quiera demostrar. Nos sentamos y ella nos ofreció gustosa onigris y Ramen, Sakura alabo su comida diciendo que tenia un toque especial y que cocinaba de maravilla, Sasuke no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y yo le dije – te aseguro que cuando te cases serás la mejor- no entiendo porque Hinata se sonrojo como tomate, Sakura se rio mientras que Sasuke apretó sus puños. Las mujeres son complicadas, de hecho no entiendo porque Hinata se sonroja cuando le hablo o porque tartamudea... es algo loco pero no entiendo."_

"_Con el paso del tiempo, Sakura y Hinata se han vuelto grandes amigos. Eso me pone un poco celoso ya que Sakura ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo... bueno a decir verdad "con nosotros" con Sasuke y conmigo... ah, que le voy hacer... siento que la estoy perdiendo, de una u otra manera ella siempre busca la atención de mi mejor amigo, de hecho dentro de unos días será el baile de graduación para entrar a quinto semestre... eso me pone algo triste ya que no se en que Universidad vaya estudiar Sakura, sólo espero seguir viéndola. Por otro lado, Hinata es un poco mas desenvuelta conmigo pero he notado que cuando esta conmigo Sasuke se sonroja estoy casi seguro de que el la quiere... pero bueno, mi amigo es un tonto de hecho acaba de cortar con Mei Terumi, es una chica del ultimo semestre, vale, vale lo admito es muy bella... pero Sakura se la paso llorando durante 2 semanas seguidas.. y es que ese fue el tiempo de duración de la relación de mi amigo con Mei... pobre Sakura y maldito sea Sasuke ¿Por qué le hace esto?..."_

"_Las cosas nunca salen como esperas. Eso siempre me lo dijo mi abuelo... este dia fue un poco extraño. Me puse traje y una buena loción, ya que según Tsunade así iba atraer a las mujeres, muchas chicas se me quedaron viendo incluso la tal Mei Terumi... la ex novia de Sasuke. Incluso chicas de otros grados como una tal Matsuri me hablaron, es como si hubiese sido mi gran noche. Me sorprendió ver que todos tenían pareja... Neji, el chico mas serio de todos (que por cierto era su graduación ya que el es un año mayor que nosotros) estaba tomado de la mano con una chica de su generación, dicen que se llama Tenten, es bonita. _

_Por otro lado, Hinata estaba con el chico mas popular... lo conozco, mas bien nos conocemos ya que es el mejor en el equipo de soccer, su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka. Sentí una ligera opresión en el pecho al verla con ese tipo o mas bien con esos tipos, quienes todos son populares pero... da igual, yo estaba buscando a Sakura. Pero mi sorpresa es mayor al verla con Sasuke, ¡los deje unos minutos solos! ¡Joder!. Me siento devastado sentimentalmente, ya que ella lo abraza, aunque a leguas puedo ver que el no quiere. Me siento como un jodido investir. Volteo y puedo observar como la güera de Ino esta coqueteando con un chico que tiene un gran talento en las artes, su nombre es Sai._

_Incluso el maestro Asuma esta con la maestra de matemáticas llamada Kurenai, me sentí forever alone como dijeran algunos. Pero hay algo que hizo que mi noche cambiaria... conocí a una chica de último semestre llamada Shion, su belleza me sorprendió, la vi muy bien y supe que no era ex de Sasuke. Le sonreí y ella lo hizo, me invito a platicar y así lo hicimos, su cabello era rubio con un flequillo recto y dos mechones enmarcando su hermoso rostro, ojos de color lila... hermosa... bueno este es un secreto que sólo yo sabré... con ella di mi primer beso y bueno...estuvimos a nada de tener relaciones pero... ella dijo que no. Yo suspiré... tengo mala suerte con las mujeres."_

-¡¿Qué?!- **Sasuke** puso cara de espanto al leer esa ultima pagina, donde hablaba de una tal Shion y Naruto – No recuerdo a nadie de ese nombre...suspiró cansado, jamás se imaginaba que su amigo tuviera tantos secretos, que iban desde lo familiar hasta lo sentimental. Se sintió culpable por haber tratado así a Sakura y por haber hecho sufrir a su amigo de una u otra manera.

Finalmente leyó las últimas anécdotas que escribía el rubio, en vez de ser diario parecía "mensuario" ya que escribía cada mes... así que la lectura fue corta y finalmente... llegó a una hoja que le causo mucho dolor.

"_Hoy me despierto como todos los días. Es un dia tan natural… y hoy me pongo a pensar en las cosas que debería hacer. Extraño a mis padres… escribir me relaja pero es un secreto… nadie debe saber que me gusta escribir ¿Qué pensarían de un chico 'tonto' que escribe? Seguramente me juzgarían así que prefiero actuar como 'idiota' sabiendo que lo soy para hacer reír a alguien mas… las risas de otros alimentan mi 'felicidad engañosa'. No, no soy feliz, aunque lo demuestre no lo soy. Necesito de alguien y ese alguien no esta y además no se quien es ese alguien. Quiero a la chica que no debería, amo sin deber. Amo sin merecer… la chica que amo esta enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y la chica que mi mejor amigo ama esta enamorada de mi ¿irónico no? Me he planteado mil veces hacer una novela que trate de mi vida pero lo considero absurdo. Bueno justamente ahora recuerdo que conozco a Sasuke desde que cumplí 7 años, en ese entonces era la primaria. Recuerdo que viví en Tokio pero… mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico y… nunca llegaron a Navidad. Desde ese dia no me agrada la Navidad. Así que mi abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki me acogió como mi tutor legal y mi 'abuela' Tsunade tomo el papel femenino de la casa… vaya, es importante señalar que Tsunade no es mi abuela biológica, es novia de mi abuelo desde que vivo en Konohoa, jamás se han casado. A pesar de que mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 6 años no me sentí tan mal por que conocí a quien desde entonces es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio eran muchas rivalidades con él… era el típico chico hablador… y yo… era el chico frio (actualmente es al revés). Pero un dia los padres de Sasuke fallecieron cuando él tenía 8 años y eso cambio drásticamente su personalidad y yo… por un intento de 'alegrarlo' cambié a la persona que actualmente soy: feliz, habladora, soñadora y cálida. La persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa ante todo… ¿Por qué cambie? Cambié para ser fuerte y ayudar a Sasuke a superar ese duelo. Por que yo se lo que duele perder a unos padres. Sasuke sufrió mucho, tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, su abuelo Madara Uchiha se hizo cargo de él y por un motivo que desconozco hizo que el hermano mayor de Sasuke (Itachi) se fuera al extranjero a estudiar la secundaria._

_Tengo la manía de escribir cada que se avecina un nuevo cambio, en este caso la Universidad me tiene intrigado, emocionado y…. 'dolido' por que de nueva cuenta veré a Sakura Haruno. El primer amor de mi vida y me temo que sea el único._

_Recuerdo que al principio pensé que el simple hecho de que Sakura estuviera enamorada de Sasuke no era tan malo… si, eso pensé, creí que yo podría enamorarla… ser todo lo que ella veía en Sasuke pero me di cuenta que era imposible. Sakura ama a Sasuke con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella. Somos 'mejores amigos'… si alguien encuentra este diario debe saber que… yo… yo… jamás le dije mi amor a Sakura, ella cree que… en fin. Da igual. El caso es que ella no sabe que yo la amo. Me condené yo mismo a amarla en secreto, en silencio, a las sombras de Sasuke. Y no me importa, soy su mejor amigo pero duele ¡claro que duele! Saber que ella llora, y desvive por Sasuke ¡duele que yo no sea él! ¡Quisiera saber que seria ser Sasuke Uchiha! Soy su amigo incondicional y su pañuelo de lágrimas. Por eso, cuando me entere que Sakura vendría a la misma Universidad (por supuesto, por Sasuke) me sentí a reventar de felicidad pero ahora que lo pienso… me duele. No seré capaz de soportar. Tres años de preparatoria amándola en secreto… sin ser obvio (y eso que para todos soy estúpido y tonto… el típico payaso)._

_Me considerarán loco, pero… por un momento desearía ser Sasuke Uchiha… quisiera saber que se sentiría ser él… quisiera saber que se sentiría que Sakura Haruno me amará como lo ama a él… quisiera saberlo._

_Ella podría ser mi imprevista elección de vivir mi vida. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre. Podría ser la única que escucharía a mis más profundos interrogatorios. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre_

_Voy a estar ahí tan pronto como pueda, pero estoy ocupado arreglando las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve antes."_

๑

๑

Jiraiya seguía al pendiente de las noticias en todos los medios informativos. No sabía nada de su nieto ni de su novia desde que salieron. Se sentía nervioso, pero algo hizo que se sobresaltara. Estaban tocando a la puerta, tan rápido como pudo saltó del sillón y corrió hacia esta. Abrió esperanzado a que fuera su nieto o Tsunade pero se encontró con alguien que no se imaginaba ver.

**Neko-chan: **¡Dios! Amo el SasuHina/ItaHina :3 y bueno se que es algo confuso x3 y mas si ves Naruto/Sasuke (Yaoi :3 okya a veces leo de ese tipo, tengo mente muy abierta) en fin, si tienes algún SasuHina o ItaHina ¡dime! :3 soy amante a esos fics por otro lado tengo un proyecto en mente (quizá en un par de semanas los suba) y será SauHina para que estes al pendiente. Y bueno espero me sigas leyendo ¡saludos!

**NeoElMostWanted: **¡Gracias y mil gracias por leerme! Lo se D: la trama es impredecible ¿sabes? ¡me gusta sorprenderlos y sorprenderme a mi misma! ya veremos que hace Naruto y como logra actuar frente a Madara (quiero dejar eso en suspenso, lo sé soy mala) ¿Quién será esa persona? Bueno ¡descúbrelo! :33 Y claro que he leído uno de tus fics ñ.ñ solo que mi celular anda de loco ¬¬ y no deja los comentarios que según yo ya puse.. en fin (que loco, todos los fics que leo son en la madrugada y por mi celular ñ.ñ solo actualizo en computadora ¡enserio! Leo hasta la 1 de la mañana ñ.ñ me entretienen tantos sus fics!) ¿Cómo crees que voy a mandarte tomatazos? Jaja ñ.ñ gracias por leerme y saludos!


	12. Do not you know that I was only(parte3)

¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz, inspirada y demás en este fic ¿Por qué? ¡No sé! Pero las ideas fluyen en este fic y es como si las palabras sobrarán, me encanta escribir este fic en especial... pero como todo lo bueno hay un final D: a decir verdad en esta semana acabará este fic y hay dos razones: la primera es que tengo un nuevo proyecto de fic que pronto publicaré (será un long fic basado en el equipo 7, será una adaptación...cabe señalar que me inspiré en el fic llamado "Seven Team de la autora Sasha545) pero bueno... eso será otro rollo, y el segundo motivo principal para acabar este fic es: tiempo. Dentro de una semana entro al nivel medio superior (preparatoria) y wow, quedé en mi primera opción ¿saben que hice un dia antes del examen de ingreso? ¡Escribí fics...! (enserio, era cuando apenas estaba empezando) y bueno... logre entrar ñ.ñ en vez de estudiar me puse a escribir pero quede en mi primera opción y esa escuela consumirá mi tiempo, así que... antes de que mis ideas se me olviden gracias a las matemáticas... preferiré terminar los fics ¡sin decepcionarlos! Okey, ya no los abrumaré con mis motivos personales –w- pero ¡gracias por apoyarme en todo momento! Y no me iré de fanfiction ¡no señor! Solo que terminaré este ciclo de mis 4 fics que tengo... ¡dattebayo! :3 Sin mas premuras el capitulo y gracias, mil gracias por sus visitas, reviews...ánimos...en fin :'D ¡los adoro!

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**Do not you know that I was only"**

_(No sabes que me he quedado sólo)_

_-Capitulo 8-_

_(Parte 3)_

๑

๑

Una chica de cabello rosado tocaba la puerta. Vestía con una playera color verde jade que hacia contraste con sus ojos, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas. Jiraiya la conocía, ya que su nieto se la pasaba hablando de ella, ya le había mostrado algunas fotos de ella aunque muy pocas veces llegó a visitar la casa, su nombre era Haruno Sakura. Frunció el ceño, no es que le molestará la presencia de esa chica, sino que el sin duda esperaba ver a Tsunade o a su nieto, dio un suspiro largo causando que la chica lo mirará con curiosidad, finalmente articuló palabra

-Buenas tardes- la chica hizo una leve reverencia –Disculpe señor Jiraiya, ¿se encuentra Naruto en casa?-

Jiraiya sabia bien que desde luego su nieto estaba casi al borde de la muerte, bueno... literalmente estaba con un hombre que era un asesino y líder de esa organización criminal. ¿Quién no tendría miedo de eso? Desde luego, no podía contestarle eso a la pelirosa, mas bien debía responder "si, Naruto esta en su habitación", a decir verdad "el cuerpo de Naruto estaba, mas no Naruto".

-Se encuentra, en casa ¿quieres que lo llame?- Jiraiya sonaba cansado, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Hizo una señal de manos para que la chica pasará ante la mirada expectante de ella

Sakura observó la sala, el hombre tenia prendida la televisión, tenia un periódico, una Lap top encendida y el radio sintonizado en la estación local de noticias de Konoha. Rio para si misma, no quería verse obvia. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y pudo notar el olor a tabaco, era casi asfixiante. Hizo un puchero de asco mientras observaba que había en la mesita una taza de un litro de café y eso no era todo, había tres cajetillas vacías

_-Pobre hombre, se va a joder el intestino en menos de 1 semana-_ y ella lo sabia bien, estaba estudiando Medicina y sabia que fumar y tomar café era demasiado para un organismo. Suspiró mientras observaba como el hombre subía las escaleras. No era asunto de ella meterse en la salud de ese hombre ¿o si? Considerando que era el abuelo de Naruto... Estaba pensando en unas cuantas enfermedades, cáncer de boca, cáncer de pulmón, gastritis, esofagitis... y muchos términos médicos. Cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre estaba enfrente de ella sonriéndole

-En un momento baja- sin duda la voz del hombre hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos médicos acerca de la vida del abuelo de Naruto. Negó con la cabeza respondiéndose a si misma, causando que Jiraiya le viera intrigado.

**Sasuke** bajaba de mala gana las escaleras, hace un momento Jiraiya había tocado argumentando que, Sakura estaba en casa. No era que no la quisiera ver sino que tenia tantos problemas que lo que ahorita menos le importaba era la presencia de una chica, a decir verdad es cierto que ayer la había besado... todo había pasado tan rápido... pero asimismo se enteró que su abuelo, su propia sangre era el causante del asesinato de sus padres, también se entero del pasado de Naruto y de paso el de Tsunade. Lo que menos quería era convivir con una mujer. No tuvo otra opción, Naruto hubiera bajado para ver a la pelirosa, el lo sabia... su mejor amigo amaba a esa chica. Esos pensamientos hicieron que **Sasuke** sintiera que el estomago se le revolvía. Pero prefirió ignorar eso.

Ya en la sala, **Sasuke** poso su vista en Sakura, se veía bien, no lo podía negar. Jiraiya estaba leyendo el periódico mientras que ella lo miraba de lejos, se levantó del sillón y corrió, literalmente a su encuentro

-¡Naruto!- ella se acercó a el y lo saludo de beso en la mejilla, por algún motivo extraño **Sasuke** se sonrojo. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo besaran en la mejilla ¿Por qué? porque el las repelía, así de fácil. Las repelía como si fueran insectos. Alguna vez escucho una teoría de uno de sus amigos llamado Shino Aburame, era un tipo callado, silencioso. El decía que las mujeres eran como abejas... solo picaban y alardeaban pero al final no hacían nada... estaba en los hombres poder repelarlas. Cuanta razón tenía ese tipo.

-Hola- respondió **Sasuke** con un tono de voz seca, muy diferente al que hubiera usado su mejor amigo en ella. Sakura bajo la mirada

-Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un rato... si no te molesta- su voz era más de una orden que de pregunta. **Sasuke** rodo los ojos, no quería salir con ella, pero tenia esa necesidad. No quería estar con nadie, pero necesitaba compañía. No quería salir de casa, pero a la vez necesitaba otro ambiente. No quería hablar con nadie, pero quería hacerlo de una u otra manera. Jiraiya lo miro, es como si le hubiera preguntando con la mirada que iba hacer, **Sasuke** se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que miraba al abuelo de su mejor amigo.

-Puedes ir- dijo Jiraiya, el sabia que **Sasuke** también necesitaba un poco de distracción. Eran las 5 de la tarde y probablemente no supieran nada de Tsunade o de Naruto, de cualquier forma ellos no podían hacer nada, lo único que debían hacer era esperar.

**Sasuke** rodó los ojos, desde que había quedado huérfano no le pedía permiso a nadie para poder salir, es cierto que no le pidió permiso a Jiraiya personalmente pero lo hizo con la mirada.

-Vamos- dijo mientras se ponía una sudadera color naranja, odiaba ese color pero su mejor amigo vestía de esos colores: naranja, amarillo, azul rey y blanco. El por otro lado amaba el color rojo, negro y azul marino. Que diferentes y parecidos a la vez eran.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, a su vez le dio las gracias a Jiraiya y salieron.

-¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Sakura

-No- la voz de **Sasuke** era seca, no podía decir mucho, no tenia ganas.

-Umm- la pelirosa se encogió de hombros -¿Qué te sucede Naruto?

**Sasuke** apretó los puños. Sentia como el pecho le ardia. Queria desahogarse pero le era imposible.

-No tengo nada- respondió cortantemente al mismo tiempo que seguían caminado -¿ a donde vamos?

Habia de dos, o Sakura fingió no escucharlo o simplemente no quería contestar. **Sasuke** decidió que lo mejor era estar asi. Recordaba que en la preparatoria la pelirosa solia ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, a cada segundo se la pasaba hablando de modas, ropa, modelaje, maquillaje, entre otras cosas. Como si a el le importara. Caso contrario pasaba en Naruto, el la escuchaba asi fueran esos temas.

-Yo...etto... estoy confundida- respondió la pelirosa después de un buen tiempo – Ayer... lo que paso en la tarde me tiene confundida Naruto-

**Sasuke** ni siquiera sabia que decir, no era de piedra, aunque lo pareciera. El también se había confundido, besar a Hinata y a Sakura el mismo dia fue algo que le causo confusiones, por lo menos unos minutos. Ya que después se entero de unas verdades del pasado.

-Yo... no se Naruto...- se podía escuchar que en vez que Sakura hablará con alguien hablaba consigo misma, ya que **Sasuke** no entendía que quería darle a entender la pelirosa- Hemos llegado.

Finalmente **Sasuke** observó, era un parque... aunque tenia algún recuerdo pero no sabia de que. Justo se iba a sentar en una banca cuando la pelirosa lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a la banca de enfrente. No entendía porque, daba lo mismo sentarse en cualquier banca.

-¿a que viene todo esto?- **Sasuke** estaba triste, no enojado. Pero daba a notar lo contrario

-Yo... bueno, se que conoces a Sasuke desde tiempo antes... y bueno, a pesar de todo Naruto eres mi mejor amigo y estoy confundida. Quisiera me ayudaras...

**Sasuke** frunció el ceño, jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho eso, a decir verdad ninguna mujer se le acercaba para decirle "estoy confundida mejor amigo ¿me ayudas?" y es que, en toda su vida el se había dedicado a rechazar a las mujeres. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, Sakura era la única chica con la que tenia una comunicación constante, era cierto Hinata era diferente pero no hablaban mucho, en cambio con Sakura si... bueno "en teoría".

Sakura rodó los ojos, le dolía la indiferencia de Naruto. Le dolía tremendamente

-Se que esto puede que arruine lo poco que queda, todo es mi culpa- se escucho decir a Sakura – pero te contaré que conocí a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, su mirada era diferente...a veces hubiese querido que así se quedara, con esa mirada tan dulce que emanaba- empezó a llorar, causando que **Sasuke** sintiera un dolor en el pecho – él...él cambio mucho... no lo culpo, debió sufrir...

Suspiró cansado, no entendía bien a que iba todo esto, pero sabía que debía comportarse como Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que amaba a Sakura Haruno

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?- trató de ser lo mas dulce posible y no sonar tan desinteresado

-Todo paso en esta banca, el clima estaba más o menos como el dia de hoy

**Sasuke** frunció el ceño, tenía un leve recuerdo de ese parque pero no lo recordaba del todo, así que decidió que lo mejor era que su amiga contará su historia

-Ese dia yo... me salí de mi casa, yo no vivía aquí, yo vivía en Osaka pero mis padres vinieron a ver a mi tía aquí en Konoha así que pasamos las vacaciones de verano- explicó la pelirosa – En la casa de mi tía todos eran adultos y yo solía aburrirme mucho, siempre fui una chica inquieta así que decidí escaparme de mi casa y venir a este parque, mi tía vivía a escasas calles de aquí.

-¿y que paso?- **Sasuke ** empezó a mostrar cierto interés en la historia de cómo supuestamente él y ella se conocieron

-Era apenas una niña, así que bueno... era la primera vez que venia a Konoha así que me perdí pero llegue a este parque, me sentí un poco asustada mas por que el parque estaba casi solo.

-Hmp-

-Bueno, después de eso pude observar a un niño, tenía el cabello desarreglado y una playera color azul marino, pude notar que estaba triste. No vi a ningún adulto así que creí que estaba perdido pero después me dije a mi misma "¿Cómo estará perdido si tiene la misma edad que yo?"

-¿Qué edad tenias?- preguntó **Sasuke**

-Tenía 6 años-

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos dos

-Yo me acerqué a ese chico, en verdad lucia muy triste y sin más me senté junto a el... a decir verdad fue justo en esta banca- dijo la pelirosa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¿en esta banca?

-Así es, el estaba sentado justamente como ahorita lo estas, claro... obviamente era un niño y yo eme senté justo en este lugar... claro, han pasado 12 años de aquello

-¿y que paso?

-Bueno me le quedé observando algunos minutos, no se si se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a el, me ignoro o simplemente no quería hablar. Así que decidí ser yo la de la iniciativa...

_***Flash Back***_

El dia era soleado, era verano. Sakura observó a ese chico y se sentó junto a el, no entendía realmente porque ese niño no le hablaba ¿acaso no había notado su presencia? Así que ella decidió tomar la iniciativa en hablarle

-Hola- dijo la pelirosa mientras trataba de buscar una mirada de parte del chico

-Umm, hola- respondió, su voz se escuchaba realmente triste

-Etto- jugó con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de verlo a la cara - ¿Qué tienes? Bueno... no es normal que un niño este sentado en una banca y este tan solo...

-Umm... estoy decepcionado de mi mismo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Verás... ayer mi padre dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno, generalmente me compara con mi hermano mayor y eso me resulta un poco estresante

-Umm... ¿hermano mayor, eh?

-Si... mi hermano es bueno en todo lo que hace, es perfecto... me ayuda a estudiar pero ayer le entregué los resultados de mi examen a mi padre y me dijo que no era bueno, ya que saqué 9 en la boleta...

-¿nueve? – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos redondos -¡por Dios! Es una excelente calificación ¡enserio! Verás yo sacó a veces 8 en las materias...

-Si... bueno, de cualquier forma pero me dolió que después de eso mi padre hiciera una lista comparándonos a mi hermano y a mi "tu hermano es mejor que tu", y bueno creo que haga lo que haga nunca lograré que el se sienta orgulloso de mi

-¡Oye! – Regañó Sakura- ¡No digas eso!, digo... ¿diste tu mayor esfuerzo? ¿no?

El niño la volteo a ver y pudo observar como la chica que tenia junto a el era muy bonita, se perdió por unos instante en esos ojos jade, mientras que ella se sonrojaba tremendamente

-Estas rojita- dijo él mientras soltaba una pequeña risita

Sakura se puso mas roja y le dijo – es por el sol, jeje, soy un poco alérgica, eso es todo

-Ajá como tú digas- el tono burlón del chico era evidente

-¡Hey! – Bufó ella – Bueno, yo digo que no estés triste... mira... todos los hermanos son diferentes entre si, algunos son buenos en unas cosas y otros lo son en otras. No deberías presionarte tanto, mientras tú sepas lo que vales... con eso será mas que suficiente

-Muchas gracias- volteó a ver de nueva cuenta a la chica- oye tienes unos ojos muy bonitos – el chico se sonrojó

-¡Oye!- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía rojita

-¿con que es el sol, he?

-Déjame en paz- Sakura frunció el ceño mientras sacaba la lengua

-Me caes muy bien ¿podemos ser amigos? – el chico le tendió una mano, como si su amistad se sellará con ese apretón de manos que se acababan de dar

-¡trato hecho!-

-Oye... es un poco tarde como para que estés aquí ¿vienes sola? – preguntó el niño

-Hai... a decir verdad me escape de la casa de mis padres

-¿he? Con que eres una niña mala ¿eh?

-No, no- dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza- es sólo que me aburro, no hay ningún niño ni niña con quien platicar y yo tiendo a hablar mucho

-Se nota-

-¡Oye!

-Vale, vale perdón... ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-¿me estas corriendo?

-¡Nooo! – se apresuró a decir el niño – es sólo que ya es tarde, una niña tan bonita no debería andar por ahí suelta en las calles de Konoha

Sakura se ruborizo, tanto que el niño se empezó a reír de ella

-Pareces un tomatito- exclamó el mientras reina

_***Fin del flash back***_

**Sasuke** quedó mudo ante lo que le estaba contando su amiga

-Y bueno, me dijo que parecía tomatito- explicó Sakura – Pero...

-¿Qué paso después?- se apresuró a contestar **Sasuke**

-Después de ese dia, pasaron más...

_***Flash Back***_

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la niña -¿Por qué viniste?

-Bueno, me caíste muy bien y logré escaparme de mi casa una vez más

-Eres una niña mala ¿sabes?

-¡Lose!

-¿oye quieres jugar?

-¿a que?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Bueno... se llama escondidillas...

-Oh, si se cual es ese juego pero... sólo somos dos

-No te preocupes... aun así jugaremos

Así pasaron dos semanas, el chico y la chica se frecuentaban a diario a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Sin saberlo ambos se empezaban a llevar muy bien, pero por desgracia ella nunca le dijo su nombre.

-Sasuke...- dijo la niña mientras lloraba – No me quiero ir de Konoha

El azabache la abrazo mientras tocaba su cabello

-No te preocupes niña... todo estará bien, me agrado conocerte en estas dos semanas ¡Nunca lo olvidaré!

-¿Enserio? ¿nunca lo olvidarás?

-Quiero decir que nunca te olvidaré, eres muy bonita además ¡tu cabello es inconfundible!

Sakura se sonrojó hasta no mas poder

-Eres muy lindo...¡Nunca cambies!

-Oye- dijo él mientras se desamarraba algo del cuello – quiero que tengas esto

Sakura recibió de parte del azabache un collar, tenia una piedra color azul y era muy hermoso

-Pero es tuyo...

-No importa, quiero que lo conserves niña... por que gracias a ti supe que yo valgo algo...- se rio para si mismo mientras la abrazaba de nueva cuenta – Nunca te olvidaré, espero vengas seguido a Konoha

-Sasuke... gracias-

Ella con el dolor de su corazón se alejó del parque, dejando al niño en la banca, corrió como pudo, no quería voltear y verlo... sin duda ese niño le empezó a gustar, pero sabia que era imposible volverlo a ver... o eso creía

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?- gritó el niño, pero ella no lo escucho.

_***Fin del flash back***_

-El dijo que no me olvidaría ni a mi ni a mi cabello- Sakura soltaba amargas lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el collar y lo ponía en las manos de "Naruto"

**Sasuke** casi se desmaya, claro que recordaba ese collar, era suyo... mas bien fue suyo... pero no recordaba mucho... miró a Sakura mientras observaba el collar

_-ella era la chica del parque... a la que jamás volví a ver.. a la que esperé por un año... pero después, murieron mis padres y me olvidé de ella... no puede ser...esa chica...era...Sakura...-_

๑

๑

Bueno, ya tengo algunos capítulos por adelantado (trabajo en marchas forzadas para este fic, ya en estos días pondré al corriente mis ideas en mis otros fics). Ah, por cierto :3 gracias por sus comentarios!

**Larareshiriam97: **:3 gracias por tu comentario y creo (yo) lo mejor esta por venir

**NeoElMostWanted: ***w* Bueno en breve saldrá el encuentro de Madara y Naruto... espero el encuentro salga acá al estilo "Rapidos y furiosos" Ok'no, pero si, será un encuentro algo loco :3 si, el diario de Naruto es un poco triste D: (seria una buena idea hacer un fic que se llame asi... o quizá el diario de Itachi :3 P.D amo a Itachi :D jeje) Si, Sasuke como que se quiere ablandar sentimentalmente hablando ¿lo logrará?


	13. Let Me Fall In That Balance

Estoy algo tristona, okey'no D: no recibi ningún review ¿no les gusto el capitulo anterior? ¡de ser asi háganmelo saber!, bueno... ya tengo algunos capítulos por adelantado :3 y ¡la historia avanza a pasos agigantados! :3

Dejen un review, ya que me anima muchísimo. ¡Saludos!

...

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**Let Me Fall In That Balance. No Time, Increases Speed"**

"_Debes regresar vamos a caer. No hay tiempo, aumenta la velocidad"_

_-Capitulo 9-_

๑

๑

**Sasuke** hizo un esfuerzo para no desmayarse, debía actuar como Naruto Uzumaki, pero ya era demasiado por un dia. Miro a Sakura fijamente a los ojos, causando que ella pusiera una cara de confusión, ahora recordaba todo... la conocía desde los 6 años pero jamás la volvió a ver, era un recuerdo de su pasado pero irónicamente ahora la tenia junto a él, en el mismo lugar de hace 12 años. Frunció el ceño, ahora entendía las palabras anteriores de ella

"_-Se que esto puede que arruine lo poco que queda, todo es mi culpa, pero te contaré que conocí a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, su mirada era diferente...a veces hubiese querido que así se quedara, con esa mirada tan dulce que emanaba...él...él cambio mucho... no lo culpo, debió sufrir..."_

-¿Naruto?- los ojos color verde de Sakura se posaron sobre los de él, el supuesto Naruto. **Sasuke** sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, quería llorar, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres quería llorar. Quería llorar por las verdades del pasado -_¿Por qué?-_ bajó la mirada para no toparse con la mirada de la pelirosa, no quería portarse frio con ella, el sabia lo que era el dolor y le causaba rabia saber que el mismo había ocasionado una herida en Sakura.

-¿Eh?- era lo único que contestó

-Perdón por lo que te conté, se que debió doler ¡soy una mierda de persona!- Sakura se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- Lo sé, soy una tonta por seguir amándolo, pero a la vez te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué Naruto? Es cierto, amo a Sasuke pero no se porque... cuando entré a la preparatoria y lo vi inmediatamente reconocí su nombre y su cabello, creo que amó a ese pequeño niño del parque pero ¿al Sasuke de ahora? No... No se si lo amo a él o a lo que quedó de el, ahora es alguien a quien solía conocer, por lo menos durante dos semanas

**Sasuke** sintió como una navaja atravesaba su corazón. Justo hasta ese momento no sabia que sentía, era cierto que en Hinata vio algo diferente a las demás chicas pero escuchar lo que decía Sakura acerca de él le causaba un gran dolor.

-Era un niño sonriente, tan lindo, puro... creo que durante esas dos semanas me llegó a gustar ¡pero por Dios! ¡Sólo teníamos seis malditos años!- la voz de Sakura era áspera

-Sakura...- **Sasuke** apenas podía hablar le dolía que ella hablará así

-Naruto... ya no se que siento... y se que hago mal en contarte esto... pero no se que carajos me pasa ¡no lo sé!, por una parte Hinata te ama a ti... y seria una traición de mi parte luchar por ti, por otro lado debo ser realista, Sasuke me olvidó y fin. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar la situación la palabra no te olvidaré quedó en el pasado, justo en esta banca... lo mejor es que me vaya- Sakura hablaba tan rápido, se notaba el dolor en cada palabra que decía

-No te vayas- se escuchó decir a **Sasuke **–Eres la única chica que ha soportado todo mi dolor, no te vayas y menos en este momento-

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Naruto?- se acercó lentamente a él, como si fuera algo instintivo, no sabia que le pasaba pero desde el dia de ayer, cuando se besaron para probar su teoría de cambio de personalidades, supo que Naruto no era Naruto, o quizá ya se estaba volviendo loca. –Disculpa- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de él – No entiendo nada yo... no soy fuerte como tú.

**Sasuke** bajó la mirada, ahora efectivamente tenía una cara deprimida. Se sentía totalmente abatido sentimentalmente y familiarmente, a su vez sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una traición, si su amigo, el verdadero Naruto se enteraba de lo que había dicho Sakura lo odiaría más de lo que probablemente lo odiaba en estos momentos. En primer lugar, su abuelo asesinó a los padres de Naruto y a su familia pasada, los Uzumaki y en segundo lugar, Sasuke estaba con Sakura, la mujer que tenia el corazón de su mejor amigo. Se sentía una verdadera mierda y un asco de persona, por otro lado sabia que no era correcto intentar algo con Hinata ya que ella nunca había mostrado interés en él y lo que es peor, la Hyuga ama a su mejor amigo. Se sentía en una encrucijada donde nada encajaba. Un callejón sin salida donde el era perseguido por los fantasmas llamados "Uchiha" y por los fantasmas llamados "Akatsuki". Suspiró cansado, no quería que Sakura se fuera, porque sabia que si ella se iba de donde estaba justo en ese momento la perdería para siempre, ya la había perdido una vez... no quería perderla... bueno, no era nada de él mas que una amiga, pero tan siquiera no quería perder su amistad. No quería. No lo soportaría. Ella era real y no era un fantasma del pasado.

-Naruto yo...- Sakura lo miró con sus ojos jades – Me tengo que ir...

**Sasuke** no podía retenerla, sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero no demostraría sus emociones, aunque anteriormente lo hizo. Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Sakura bajará la mirada

-Se que ya no podremos ser amigos- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la banca

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó **Sasuke** mientras la jalaba del brazo -¿Qué te sucede Sakura?

La pelirosa se quedó impactada por la reacción de Naruto, pero no podía decir más. Se zafó de su brazo y corrió unos metros, **Sasuke **sabia que no podía detenerla. Suspiró cansado.

๑

๑

Con pasos pesados se dirigió a la Universidad, era una orden del abuelo de su amigo. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, era dia lunes y para su desgracia debia asistir a la escuela, no quería ver a Sakura ni a Hinata. No deseaba ver a nadie. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, no tenían noticias de él ni de Madara Uchiha, en toda la madrugada estuvo pensando en ir a su verdadera casa pero por orden estricta de Jiraiya no lo hizo, era peligroso, Madara seguramente iba por Naruto...

Finalmente llegó al salón de clases, empujo la puerta pesadamente, por lo general él era el primero en llegar mientras que su mejor amigo era el ultimo. No había nadie en el salón más que un chico de cabello rojo y mirada fría. Se sentó en el lugar en el que generalmente se sentaba su mejor amigo y trato de acomodarse en la banca para finalmente quedarse dormido. No quería saber de nadie.

No sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido o más bien que había pasado. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cuando se tocó esta se dio cuenta que tenia un borrador de pizarrón blanco. Enfrente de él se encontraba Kakashi Hatake, maestro de Lectura y Redacción, su materia favorita de SASUKE UCHIHA, mas no era la materia favorita de su mejor amigo. Suspiró cansado mientras se incorporaba correctamente, ahora el era Naruto ¿Qué haría su amigo en esta situación?

-Señor Uzumaki- habló el maestro de cabello plateado - ¿Me podría explicar lo que esta en el pizarrón?

**Sasuke** se frotó los ojos, solo Dios sabia el tiempo que había estado dormido y observó que en el pizarrón no había absolutamente nada. Había caído en el juego.

-Bien, por lo visto no puso atención Señor Uzumaki, yo no escribí nada en el pizarrón- el maestro se puso junto a su escritorio -¿y bien?-

Ahora Sasuke entendía a su mejor amigo, si el se hubiera dormido (siendo Sasuke con el cuerpo de Sasuke) probablemente no hubiera pasado nada, pero al parecer los maestros se desquitaban con Naruto, ahora lo entendía

-No tengo nada que decir- respondió **Sasuke** haciendo que todos en el salón dijeran cosas como "Tssssssssssssssss"

-Silencio- dijo Kakashi mientras se dirigía al frente de la clase – Veo que se ha quedado dormido Señor Uzumaki

-¿enserio lo cree?- respondió **Sasuke** arqueando la ceja, su tono era de cinismo y sarcasmo

Todos en el salón a excepción de Hinata hacían el típico "Tssssssssssssssss", **Sasuke** solo rodó los ojos, esa situación le estaba gustando pero debía medir sus palabras ya que las consecuencias de estas no lo iban a afectar a él, sino a su mejor amigo, quien, por cierto ya tenía suficientes problemas en la clase de Hatake.

-Pase al frente- habló Kakashi con una mirada retadora.

Con pasos pesados se puso de pie mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Deme una buena razón por la que se haya quedado dormido en mi clase-

**Sasuke** miro al piso, a decir verdad en lo personal el idolatraba a Kakashi, bueno, hasta aquel momento. No tenia motivos reales para dormirse, o quizá si.

-Estaba aburrido- contestó finalmente, causando un gran escándalo dentro del salón. Kakashi tocó sus sienes mientras encaraba al supuesto Naruto

-Bueno Uzumaki, por lo visto siempre quiere ser el centro de atención- añadió Kakashi

-No precisamente, todo es relativo- se defendió

Kakashi apretó sus puños, no iba a discutir con uno de sus alumnos, y, menos con el alumno que peor iba en su clase

-Toma asiento-

-El asiento no se toma, señor Hatake- respondió **Sasuke** mientras se dirigía a la escuela, estaba harto del dia, quería salir de esa habitación de cuatro paredes. Todos se quedaron expectantes

-Bien- dijo finalmente Kakashi- ¿Qué quiere decir además de que el asiento no se toma?

-Bueno... supongo que usted es un tanto cruel con algunos alumnos, no es justo hasta cierto punto señor Kakashi, en fin – suspiró tranquilamente – simplemente quiero salir de esta clase.

Todos se quedaron anonados ante las palabras del supuesto Naruto, mientras que Kakashi rio por lo bajo

-Por favor, insisto Uzumaki, siéntate

**Sasuke** no entendía a que iba ese juego de palabras

-¿y si no quiero?

Kakashi rodó los ojos mientras tomaba una pequeña hoja

-Usted es hiperactivo Uzumaki pero el dia de hoy se le ve un poco deprimido... es raro en usted, siéntese por favor...

**Sasuke** frunció el ceño ¿acaso se veía deprimido?. De mala gana se volvió a sentar en su lugar, causando la mirada expectante de todos, inclusive la de Hinata quien se sentaba hasta el lugar superior izquierdo del salón.

-Le perdonaré el semestre si me contesta una simple pregunta, Uzumaki- dijo el maestro

-Hmp- respondió en un monosílabo

-¿Usted es feliz? ¿Tiene algún propósito?

**Sasuke** bajo la mirada.

-Usted dijo que me perdonaría el semestre si contestaba UNA simple pregunta- hizo especial énfasis en la palabra una – y usted me preguntó dos preguntas-

Kakashi se tocó la cara, al mismo tiempo que hablo de nueva cuenta

-Si usted es feliz hubiera contestado la primera pregunta, si usted tuviera un propósito hubiera contestado la segunda pregunta. Si usted tuviera un propósito y fuera feliz a la vez hubiera contestado las dos preguntas, en cambio no contestó nada, simplemente evadió mi pregunta... que inteligente señor Uzumaki.

Shikamaru Nara, quien era el holgazán numero 1 del Instituto (además del mas inteligente) se quedó pensando en esas palabras, es cierto... no iban dirigidas a él pero le llamaron la atención. La mayoría de los alumnos comentaron entre si las palabras de Kakashi.

Un sonido de "otro mundo" hizo que todos se levantaran de sus mesa bancos. La sesión de 50 minutos del maestro Kakashi había terminado.

Todos se fueron dejando el salón casi vacio, ahí se encontraban aun el maestro y "Naruto Uzumaki" (**Sasuke)**

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba sus libros entre sus manos – Usted tiene algo, lo puedo descifrar en su mirada, usted es de los chicos hiperactivos que no miden sus palabras, usted no es del tipo analítico... perdón por la comparación pero su amigo Sasuke Uchiha es del tipo analítico...

**Sasuke** guardó sus cosas mientras miraba a su maestro, era cierto... Naruto jamás se hubiera puesto a un juego de palabras ocultas y desde luego hubiera contestado las preguntas. El en cambio analizaba todo, quizá ese era su problema

-Uzumaki... no se que le pase pero quiero decirle algo... en algún tiempo yo perdí todo lo que tenia ¿Por qué? por ser tan analítico, a veces es mejor sacar las cosas

-¿y usted como sabe eso?- preguntó **Sasuke**

-El dia de hoy he notado una nueva fase de usted, no se que tenga... pero por un momento en la clase pensé que estaba hablando con Sasuke Uchiha y no con Naruto Uzumaki, a todo esto ¿Dónde esta su amigo? ¿se saltó la clase?

**Sasuke** rodó los ojos, mientras tomaba la mochila color azul que solía llevar su mejor amigo.

-No sé porque se a ausentado- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Salió del salón, se puso la capucha de su chamarra haciendo que dos mechones de cabello rubio se posaran en el. Caminaba con pasos lentos y pesados.

-¡Hey!- un chico de cabello castaño se acercaba a él - ¡Naruto!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que corría, **Sasuke** no detuvo el paso, esa era su naturaleza y no estaba de ánimos para fingir ser alguien que no era -¡Hey imbécil!- gritó el chico

-Hmp- **Sasuke** se volteo para encontrarse con el líder el equipo de futbol soccer, Kiba Inuzuka

-¿no iras a entrenar hoy?- Kiba poso sus ojos en el como si fuera una presa -¡Maldición Hombre! Te ves demacrado ¿estas bien?

**Sasuke** rodó los ojos, no quería saber ni siquiera cual era su aspecto, seguro era de deprimido con cara inexpresiva.

-No es tu asunto- contestó mientras le daba la espalda

-Bien, entenderé por hoy que no quieras entrenar pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, independientemente del torneo de futbol- explicó Kiba

-Hmp- de nuevo contestó con un monosílabo

-¡Diablos Hombre contesta otra cosa que no sea un "hmp"! ¡ya te pareces al raro de tu amigo!

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo **Sasuke** su tono de voz era de desinteresado

-Bueno... quiero decirte... que ¿ya terminaste con Sakura, cierto?

-¿eh?

-Si, bueno... me preguntaba si ya habías terminado con Sakura... es que bueno... ya sabes que pronto será el baile de graduación del semestre y bueno, quería pedirte permiso para invitarla a salir

-¿Qué dices?- ahora el tono de voz de **Sasuke** era de interés

-Ajá, bueno yo se que quieres o querías a Sakura... pero que por equis motivo han terminado... por eso me preguntaba si podía salir con ella

-¡Estas loco!- dijo **Sasuke** mientras arrinconaba al Inuzuka a la pared del pasillo-

-¡Hey tranquilo viejo!- dijo Kiba mientras miraba confundido a Naruto

Algunos alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo se quedaron viendo la escena

_-¿ese es Inuzuka? –_

_-¡Si, es el líder de futbol y el es Uzumaki... el amigo del Uchiha!_

_-Tsss... Uchiha..._

**Sasuke** volteo a ver a las chicas que estabas detrás suyo, ahora entendía a Naruto... cada que lo mencionaban salía a la voz el nombre "Uchiha" ahora entendía que Naruto estaba harto de ello

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima- dijo en un susurro al Inuzuka, a quien aun tenia pegado a la pared -¿me escuchaste?

-Uy, tenemos un celoso- se escuchó decir a uno de los chicos del equipo de soccer – ya viejo, suelta a Inuzuka...

**Sasuke** conocía de vista al tipo ese, su nombre era Yahiko, un chico fuerte que jugaba americano, tenía cierta reacción de amistad con Naruto. Finalmente dejo caer al Inuzuka, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cafetería. Ese dia había sido una total mierda y eso que tan solo eran las 8:30 de la mañana... aun tenia hasta las 5 de la tarde...

Tenia la hora libre hasta las 9:30 de la mañana, así que ir a la cafetería no le sentaría nada mal. Se sentó en una banca y noto que ninguna chica lo pelaba, ahora entendía más a su amigo. Enfrente de el estaba su café americano sin azúcar y un sándwich. Por suerte había traído una manzana, su fruta favorita. La comenzó a morder. Seguía pensando en Naruto y en Sakura... estaba confundido, dolido y demás. No tenía muchos ánimos.

Observó de lejos a la pelirosa, por un momento tuvo el instinto de ir y hablarle pero se encogió de hombros finalmente y no se paro de su lugar. Se quedó estático viendo como la chica iba a la cafetería y de ahí sacaba un frappe, de esos que tienen chispitas y caramelo.

_-La perdí- _se dijo para si mismo **Sasuke** pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Hinata junto a Sakura, ambas hablaban de algo ¿pero que?, **Sasuke** llegó ala conclusión de que eso no era de su incumbencia y finalmente sacó un libro, estaba aburrido y no quería hablarle a nadie, esa faceta de chico antisocial-solitario le venia muy bien.

-¿Naruto?- **Sasuke** bajó el libro que sostenía sus manos para encontrarse con los ojos de la persona que le hablaba, era Hinata

-Hola- respondió

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Te vi muy triste en la clase de Kakashi...

Ahora Sasuke lo entendía, Hinata siempre había querido a Naruto, observó a las demás personas, había muchas... todos metidos en sus propios asuntos, pasaban junto a el y ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver, ahora sabia lo que era sentirse solo, a decir verdad cuando "Sasuke Uchiha" estaba triste, muchas chicas (incluyendo a Sakura) se acercaban a el con chocolates, cartas y demás diciendo "Tqm Sasuke", o simplemente iban y le hacían la platica. Ahora no fue así, la única que se había preocupado por "Naruto Uzumaki" era Hinata Hyuga.

-Hmp estoy bien, nada del otro mundo- contestó

-Bu-bueno Naruto- su voz era temblorosa – yo quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro dia yo...lo siento...

**Sasuke** bajo la mirada

-No te preocupes, olvídalo ¿si?

-Bueno, es que Naruto tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti pero- rodó los ojos en otra dirección- ¿tu quieres a Sakura?

**Sasuke** miro a la Hyuga, estaba confundido. Ni el mismo sabía quien era ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? ¿El chico deprimido? ¿un chico infeliz? ¿El chico que perdió todo? ¿Quien era el?

Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Hinata, no sabía que contestar... no sabia si contestar como contestaría Naruto o contestar como si fuera Sasuke, de cualquier manera eso ya era demasiado para el.

-¡Naruto!- gritó ella al mismo tiempo que corría para detener el impacto. Se había desmayado.


	14. I know if you are

Agradezco que haya tenido capítulos por adelantado ;D en fin, estoy algo "asdfghjklñ" ya que en teoría ya mis vacaciones terminaron :c y bueno, el lunes oficialmente la escuela (Aun no empiezan las clases y ya me están diciendo de un proyecto que debo entregar a fin de semestre, gomen pero apenas estoy en primer semestre y todo esto es nuevo) Ok'ya no los molestaré con mis cosas personales :p en fin, estaba pensando en hacer un nuevo proyecto de fic ¿Qué opinan? Estará basado en el equipo 7 (sólo que algo modificadon) En fin, dejen un review a ver que opinan de la idea (obvio tendré que terminar mis otros fics) En fin, dejaré respuestas a sus reviews. Soy un poco dramática y como cuando subi el capitulo 9 no vi ningún review pues dije "¡Me salió mal!" pero bueno ñ.ñ

**Laaulyy: **¡Extrañaba tus comentaios! Y no te preocupes, suele pasar enserio... y pff ¡Gracias por el alago! :p a veces creo que mi inspiración se me va pero bueno regresa de vez en cuando y justo en esos momentos es cuando escribo unos 10 capitulos ñ.ñ ¡Gracias y mil gracias!

**Larareshiriam97: **Gracias por el review, y no sólo por eso, sino por leerme. ¡Me da mucho gusto y espero sigas siguiendo la historia!

**NeoElMostWanted: **No, ya no me pondré triste, y lo sé ¬¬ malditos celulares y bueno... quizá tu spoiler sea un poco acertado ¿Quién sabe? (en algunos capítulos más lo veras). A veces soy tan dramática que me dan ganas de hacer peleas a muerte entre todos mis personajes muajaja pero no :c eso es ser bastante sadica :'D y ¿Por qué no? Un final feliz. Ya tenemos suficiente con la vida D: para que no me de el gusto de darle un final feliz a una historia... aww... gracias por leerme!

๑

๑

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

**I know if you are. Know if you realize there still**

_Quisiera saber si eres tú__. __Saber si te das cuenta, existo todavía_

_-Capitulo 10-_

๑

๑

-¡Jamás hare eso!- se escuchó decir en una discusión

-Se que es tu mejor amigo, pero son ordenes de Madara- habló finalmente un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color – es una orden Sasuke-

**Naruto** se puso de pie mientras observaba la ventana. Cerró los ojos, quería salir de ese lugar. Quería sacar una pistola y matar a todos los que estaban ahí, lo quería hacer.

-Dime ¿Dónde esta Itachi? – Preguntó finalmente **Naruto** –Ayer me dijeron que hoy venia y no ha pasado nada

-Él tenía asuntos empresariales- dijo un hombre que tenia un turbante al estilo árabe

**Naruto **se sentó por milésima vez en el sillón rojo, mientras observa a todos esos hombres. Suspiró pesadamente.

_***Flash Back***_

Ahora se encontraba frente a frente a Madara Uchiha, el hombre se veía exactamente igual a como lo conoció hacia unos 10 años. Juntó a el estaba un hombre que se parecía a él, solamente que era un poco mas alto y su piel era menos morena.

-Bienvenido- habló Madara mientras se dirigía al supuesto Sasuke

_-Maldita sea- _pensó **Naruto**

-Sasuke- habló de nueva cuenta- Te presentó a tu primo Obito Uchiha-

**Naruto** abrió bien los ojos, claro... ese era el hombre que llegó a buscar a sus padres aquel 25 de diciembre el "supuesto líder de la Familia Uchiha", se contuvo los deseos de asesinar a ese hombre y sonrió pesadamente al mismo tiempo que estrechaba sus manos

-¿Vamos a comer?- dijo el menor de los Uchiha

-Esperen- dijo **Naruto** causando la mirada molesta de los dos hombres -¿Dónde esta Itachi?

Madara suspiró pesadamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba las maletas en el suelo

-El no pudo venir, vendrá mañana a alcanzarnos

-¿alcanzarnos?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos, quería huir de ahí.

-Tu hermano es muy bueno en los negocios- explicó el famoso Obito- el en este momento se encuentra en Ecuador

-¿Ecuador? , hoy mismo me dijeron que el venia con ustedes

-Eres inocente- dijo Madara al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a su supuesto nieto.

**Naruto** despertó finalmente, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se paro inmediatamente y supo que estaba en la habitación de un hotel, o algo similar. Camino unos metros y se encontró con la mirada de muchos hombres y una mujer.

-Sasuke- habló Obito – perdón por lo que tu abuelo te hizo, sólo que te estabas poniendo un poco irritable- lo invito a sentarse a lo cual **Naruto** negó

-¿Quiénes son?-

En la sala había un hombre con un turbante negro, tenía los brazos cocidos, su aspecto era de miedo. La mujer era joven y tenia el cabello azulado, otro hombre tenía el pelo plateado y bien peinado. Y, por ultimo se encontraba un hombre de lentes y cabello gris.

Tragó saliva, incluso hasta la mujer se veía intimidante. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Dónde esta Madara?- preguntó **Naruto**

-El tuvo que salir a Turquía- añadió el hombre de turbante negro

-¿y quien demonios eres tú?- preguntó **Naruto**

-Hmp que educado es- dijo el hombre de lentes

-Hmp... Mi nombre es Kakazu- dijo el hombre de turbante negro

**Naruto** se toco la sien al mismo tiempo que observaba el reloj del hotel. Eran las nueve de la noche

_-Joder ¿Cuánto tiempo me desmaye?_

_***Fin del flash back***_

La situación era crítica a cada instante. Ese tal Obito le ordenó matar a Naruto Uzumaki a cambio de 1 millón de dólares.

_-Joder- ___pensaba **Naruto** mientras observaba al de cabello negro

-¿entonces que?- la voz era amenazante

-¿Qué pasa si no asesino a Naruto?-

-¡Por favor!- interrumpió el hombre de turbante negro – No me digas que no lo harás, ganarás un buen dinero.

De repente, se escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta

-¿Quién?- preguntó el hombre de las gafas, su nombre era Kabuto y sin duda era el mas inteligente de todos ellos, desde luego después de Obito

-Cuervo- se escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta

**Naruto** casi se cae de espaldas, el hombre que acababa de entrar era nada mas y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha.

-¿¡que hace el aquí?!- preguntó molesto

-No te enojes- respondió el chico de cabello plateado, su nombre era Hidan- tu abuelo decidió traer a tu hermanito...

-Ya era tiempo- dijo el hombre de turbante

Los ojos de Itachi parecieron ponerse vidriosos al mismo tiempo que daba pesados pasos para dirigirse a "Sasuke".

-Necesito hablar con mi hermano- dijo Itachi - ¿se pueden ir todos?

-Itachi no creo que sea buena idea... ya sabes, la policía- dijo Kabuto al mismo tiempo que sacaba un rollo de marihuana y lo encendía

-¡Me vale un bledo la policía! ¡Joder! – **Naruto** jamás había escuchado a Itachi tan enojado, todos asintieron y salieron de ahí, a excepción de Obito

-Primito... no deberías enojarte tanto...

-Cállate Obito...- dijo Itachi

-Bueno, me voy pero recuerda que tu hermano esta en los planes, no olvides lo que le pasa a los traidores... "lord cuervo".

Itachi cerró lo puerta de golpe e inspeccionó todo a su alrededor.

-Ven conmigo, no hagas preguntas-

๑

๑

**Naruto** lo siguió y salieron hasta la azotea del hotel, o mas bien del departamento.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá?- preguntó

-Porque adentro había cámaras, ese Kabuto es muy astuto...

-Ya veo...

-Sasuke- volteó su mirada- Hace mucho que no te veía y se que este encuentro se esta dando en las peores circunstancias

**Naruto** tragó saliva

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Tokio- dijo Itachi

-¿Tokio?- la voz de **Naruto** era de asombro, hacia apenas unas horas estaba en Konoha, pero claro... Madara le había propiciado un golpe que causó su desmayo

-¿Por qué decidiste este camino?- preguntó Itachi con melancolía a "su hermano"

-¿eh? ¡Yo no decidí nada! ¡Madara me marcó y dijo que tú y el vendrían a visitarme!

Itachi frunció el ceño

-A mi me dijeron que aceptaste unirte a Akatsuki, malditos bastardos nos tendieron una trampa

-¿Akatsuki?- la voz de **Naruto **se entre cortó al mismo tiempo que observaba al hermano de su mejor amigo

-Has oído hablar de ellos ¿no?

-Ya, ya vale... vale... si si se que Madara es el líder y que...

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- preguntó Itachi mientras posaba los ojos en su supuesto hermano

-Yo lo sé, y también se que Obito esta detrás de todo esto y también se- los puños de **Naruto** se apretaron – se que ellos mataron a los padres de Naruto y a nuestros padres...

Itachi se palideció

-En ese caso, creo será mas corta la explicación

-¿explicación? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste con Madara?! ¿Por qué dejaste a Sasuke solo?- **Naruto** se tapó la boca, acababa de cometer una metida de pata...

-¿Por qué deje a Sasuke solo?- la voz de Itachi era seria – Hermano, estas hablando como si Sasuke fuera otra persona

-lo siento, debe ser que me acabo de recuperar de todo esto

-Hmp- frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Sasuke- en fin, Madara nos ha engañado todo el tiempo...

-Itachi, explícate- **Naruto** se puso de brazos – No entiendo nada, hace tiempo te fuiste de la casa de tu hermano mientras Madara te llevaba contigo...

Itachi entre cerro los ojos, no entendía por que "su hermano" hablaba como si "Sasuke" fuera otra persona...

-Creo te afecto el desmayo, Sasuke-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dattebayo!- exclamó **Naruto**

-Hmm... Dime ¿Cómo pudiste caer en una trampa tan barata "otouto"?

-¿eh? Bu-bueno... pues Madara me llamo diciendo que venían a Konoha y que tu venias con él y pues me sorprendió, es cierto pero después me dijo que ya habían llegado y que tu venias con ellos y que me tenían que presentar a una persona

-Ya veo... entonces Madara y Obito llegaron al aeropuerto de Konoha por ti ¿cierto?

-Ajá, pero después de eso Madara me dio un golpe o no se que carajos paso y cuando desperté estaba en este hotel, casa, mansión. Departamento o lo que sea...

-Bueno... es algo compleja la explicación pero veo que ya sabes lo de la muerte de nuestros padres, en realidad no se como te enteraste pero... es la verdad.

**Naruto** cerró sus ojos. Mientras sentía que su corazón se agitaba. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

-Bueno- continuó Itachi- yo ya sabia que pasaría esto, yo sabia que matarían a nuestros padres porque yo- suspiró- ayude a Madara

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó **Naruto** mientras observaba petrificado a Itachi, a decir verdad **Naruto** conocía poco al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, pero siempre fue amable, serio, pero divertido. Estudioso, los ayudaba en las materias a él y a Sasuke, jugaba con ellos y les invitaba a comer dangos (claro, aunque Sasuke siempre hacia un puchero argumentando que odiaba los dulces). No conocía al tipo que estaba frente a el, no, ese no podía ser Itachi

-Se que no me perdonarás, pero antes de que Madara te meta mierda en la cabeza te tendré que decir las cosas como son. Yo, yo intervine en el asesinato de nuestros padres, Akatsuki ni Madara los mato, yo los asesine.

Se hizo un silencio espectral mientras **Naruto** trataba de asimilar las palabras que decía Itachi. Se quedó callado.

-Cuando conocimos a Naruto, no sabíamos que se apellidaba Uzumaki, hasta que tú me dijiste... la mira en un principio era asesinarlo a él también, pero esa noche nuestro padre supo la verdad de los Akatsuki y de nuestro abuelo, Madara. Entonces, como jefe de la policía de Konoha iba actuar rápido, y ahí fue cuando a nuestro padre le cayó el veinte de que Shisui Uchiha, líder de la policía de Tokio había sido asesinado por Madara ¿Por qué? era simple, por saber de más de los Akatsuki y por tratar de hablar, es decir... la intensión de mi padre era denunciar esto al estado mayor. Para esos entonces, Akatsuki sólo era una banda criminal pequeña, después, con el tiempo se nos unieron más personas, algunas cayeron en combate y otras bueno... otras simplemente fueron asesinadas por no mostrar lealtad.

De nuevo el silencio siguió, **Naruto** no hablaba, no decía nada. Estaba mudo.

-Bueno... entonces fue ese dia que tuve que asesinar a mis padres. Desde luego te dijimos que fue una bola de asaltantes, pero bueno... a decir verdad me hubiera gustado asesinarte a ti también, digo, te hubiera evitado esto. Despues de eso, Madara me ofreció protección junto con Obito y me fui a vivir con ellos en Estados Unidos, desde ahí empezamos a reforzar Akatsuki. En un principio la banda criminal sólo era conocida en Tokio y en Konoha, con el tiempo, como te explique varias personas se unieron a nuestra causa. Por ejemplo, el chico de lentes es un jodido genio, además el se dedica a realizar la marihuana ya que es Médico y sabe de Química, así que el fabrica combinaciones de drogas como éxtasis, piedra, crack, entre otras... Por otro lado Kakazu es un hombre de ascendencia turca, el se dedica al lavado de dinero y el en cierto modo nos patrocina. El otro miembro se llama Hidan, el se dedica en teoría, a rezar por nosotros... aunque el en algún momento fue un ex soldado turco. Y bueno, la chica de cabello azul se llama Konan, ella en realidad no se dedica a nada simplemente nos da "el pitazo" de cuando se ve alguna patrulla

**Naruto** abría a cada segundo bien los ojos, no entendía las palabras de Itachi, o más bien no las asimilaba.

-Y así se conforma Akatsuki, bueno, claro que teníamos otros miembros como Kisame, ese tipo era bueno en las armas blancas pero cayó en combate. Otro miembro importante fue Orochimaru pero el busco su propio camino, es decir nos traicionó y al final tuvimos que asesinarlo. Zabuza murió en una persecución con la policía de Bombay y bueno, así se resume la organización, narcotráfico, asesinato y armas.

-¿Por qué?- la voz de **Naruto** era entrecortada, no estaba enojado, estaba decepcionado - ¿Por qué aceptaste esto?-

-Bueno, ¿sabes acerca de los Uzumaki?-

**Naruto** asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, entonces sabes sobre kyubi, ese espíritu lo poseen esa familia, o lo poseían, se presume que Naruto sea el jinchuriki de ese espíritu. Si tuviéramos a kyubi podríamos ser dueños del mundo si lo quisiéramos. Por otro lado ese poder no lo tenemos, sin embargo- levantó su dedo índice- tenemos un poder especial, nuestro bisabuelo Tajima Uchiha logró hacerse de ese poder, llamado sharingan- en ese momento Itachi hizo una posición de manos extraña y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojizo, y tenia puntitos color negros. **Naruto** se quedó estático.

_-Mierda..¿Que es ese poder? ¿Era de los Uzumaki? –_

-Sasuke... tu también tienes este poder, claro, si lo deseas. ¿Recuerdas el dia de tu cumpleaños?

**Naruto** asintió con la cabeza, claro que recordaba ese dia... ya que fue cuando rompió un jarrón muy importante de la casa de los Uchiha y fue, cuando vio por primera vez al abuelo de Sasuke.

-Ese dia, fue tu fiesta, días antes del asesinato de nuestros padres. Madara habló conmigo... y me explico todo esto, me prometió el poder ocular a cambio de asesinar a mi familia, lamentablemente no te maté a ti ¿sabes porque? Por pena...

-¿¡que tienes en la cabeza Itachi?!-

-Se que me odias, pero no es suficiente, no puedes hacerme daño mientras tenga estos ojos-

**Naruto** no sabia mucho de peleas, en alguna ocasión llegó a pelearse en la secundaria, pero de ahí a pelar a muerte... era otra cosa. Se posicionó y se puso en una postura clásica para iniciar una pelea. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola

-Te repito, con estos ojos son impenetrable, y aunque pongas esa postura de pelea yo tengo una pistola-

**Naruto** estaba temblando, sus manos sudaban. Una cosa era pelear, incluso con una pistola, eso le recordó a cuando eran niños... pero otra cosa era pelear con esos ojos, que probablemente tuvieron su origen hace siglos, cuando aun los shinobis existían. Una cosa era "ser normal y pelear como humano" y otra cosa era pelear "con un poder legendario casi extinto"

*Flash Back*

-Otouto... no seas tan brusco con Naruto- habló Itachi desde arriba del árbol

-Pero niisan- respondió Sasuke- el siempre quiere ganar, es rápido... tenia que pegarle

-La fuerza de un hombre no se mide en golpes, sino en espíritu- respondió Itachi

-¡Ja! ¡Dattebayo! ¿Ves Sasuke? ¡Tu hermano es genial!- dijo Naruto mientras se abalanzaba a Sasuke y sacaba una pistola de plástico, estaba a punto de "dispararle" con el arma cuando llega Mikoto...

-Hmp, ¡Niños!- gritó Mikoto mientras salía al jardín de la casa de los Uchiha- dejen de jugar Policías y ladrones, es hora de comer

-¿Qué hizo para la comida Mikoto-san?- preguntó Naruto mientras corría a toda velocidad

-Oh querido- dijo ella mientras despeinaba el pelo rubio de Naruto – onigris y por supuesto, Ramen

-¡Nissan!- gritó Sasuke mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la casa

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Itachi con una mirada dulce

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser líder de la policía de Konoha y quiero hacer justicia en el mundo ¡quiero ser abogado!- respondió el niño de casi 8 años de edad

-Oh, lo lograrás, nunca olvides que un hombre es poderoso mentalmente, no importa la fuerza externa.

*Fin del flash back*

-¿Esto ya no es como jugar policías y ladrones, verdad Itachi?- contestó **Naruto** mientras se ponía enfrente de el -¡Anda! ¡Dispara de una jodida vez si es que tienes los hu*vos suficientes!

Itachi bajo la mirada mientras acercaba la pistola a la frente de "su hermano".

-No, esto ya no es un juego de policías y ladrones. Esta vez no llegará mamá a gritar y decir que ya esta la comida, esta vez nada te salvará otouto...-


	15. Just your body still here

¡Gracias a todos los reviews, trabajo a marchas forzadas para subir los capitulos, ya tengo por adelantado y bueno ya mero llego al final 3: (lo sé es triste) pero bueno, me gusta ser competitiva. Perdón si no contesto el dia de hoy los comentarios D: pero ando un poco ocupada y bueno ya los lei y me motivan ¡Saludos! y espero sus reviews en este capitulo y en los próximo, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, critica, comentario...diganlo sin pena

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contrario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**I know if you are just your body still here waiting for you"**

_Quisiera saber si eres tú__. __Sólo tú cuerpo sigue aquí, esperando por ti_

_-Capitulo 11-_

๑

๑

-¡Naruto!- gritó desesperada la ojiperla -¡Por fin despiertas!

**Sasuke** miró a su alrededor, sentía como su cabeza iba explotar. Pero se puso de pie rápidamente, haciendo que tirará algunos objetos de la enfermería escolar. Observó todo mientras sentía su corazón latir a todo lo que daba

_-Sólo fue una pesadilla- _suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba a las tres chicas que estaban enfrente de él, una de ellas era Hinata, la otra era Sakura y la otra chica era la enfermera de la Facultad, su nombre era Shizune.

-¿Estas bien?- respondió la enfermera de cabello corto mientras se acercaba a él para tomar su temperatura corporal -¡Dios mío! – Dijo la enfermera -¡estas ardiendo!

-Shizune- dijo en un murmullo Sakura -¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta ido?

**Sasuke** estaba con los ojos fijos en la nada, ni siquiera observaba a las mujeres, en condiciones normales les hubiera dicho que se largaran, que estaba jodidamente bien, pero esta vez no tenia fuerzas. Sentía como el sudor golpeaba su cara, podía sentir que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Aquella pesadilla que tuvo fue la peor de su vida, es cierto, dicen que las peores pesadillas ocurren en la vida real pero lo que el vio en esa pesadilla fue terrible. Apretó los puños y se paro de nuevo, haciendo que las tres chicas lo jalaran para que se volviera a sentar. El las empujo y salió de la enfermería, caminaba en zigzag, y no era para menos se sentía devastado. Como pudo corrió, bueno... mas bien caminaba rápido.

Llegó al jardín de la Facultad mientras observaba su reloj de mano

_-2:15- _suspiró para si mismo mientras daba un gritó ahogado _–No puede ser-_

Sasuke había soñado que a las 2 de la tarde, su mejor amigo estaba encontrándose con Itachi y este estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo. En el sueño todo parecía real y según la conversación... todo se estaba desarrollando en Tokio

_-Al diablo la escuela-_ dijo **Sasuke** para si, mientras trataba de correr a todo lo que daba

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura quien corría a toda velocidad, seguida de Hinata -¿Qué mierda haces?

**Sasuke** las miro con una mirada de odio. No podía decirles

-Tengo que irme- dijo mientras trataba de caminar

-¡Estas Idiota!- gritó Sakura con los ojos llorosos – Tienes mucha temperatura y acabas de sufrir un desmayo de mas de 5 horas ¡estas demente!

-¿A dónde te diriges Naruto? – preguntó Hinata mientras se encogía de hombros...

-A mi casa, tengo que hablar urgentemente con Jiraiya

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa- dijo Hinata mientras sacaba las llaves de su coche

-¿¡que?! ¡Hinata por el amor de Dios no seas tan condescendiente! ¡Por favor!-

-Sakura... quizá lo que siente Naruto es un deseo de irse de la Facultad, deberíamos respetar su decisión

-¡Al diablo con esto! ¡el debe ir al Hospital, Hyuga!-

**Sasuke** tomó el brazo de Hinata mientras le decía al oído

_-Gracias por entender-_

-Vale, vale- dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño – Iré con ustedes...

Los tres chicos iban en el Audi color negro de Hinata, ella era heredera del Clan Hyuga y por lo regular nunca usaba el coche, salvo para ir de la escuela a la casa y viceversa, jamás lo había usado para ir a una fiesta o brincarse las clases. Pero esta era una situación que requería de ello

-Indícame donde vives- dijo Hinata mientras pisaba el acelerador del coche

-Vale- dijo **Sasuke** mientras se tocaba su cabeza, dolía y mucho.

๑

๑

Jiraiya estaba como zombi. Tenía en un jarrón otro litro de café, mientras que cajetillas de cigarro inundaban el piso de la sala. Ya había pasado un dia desde que Tsunade y Naruto se habían ido y no había rastros de ellos. Intentó marcar repetidas ocasiones al celular de ambos pero no daba resultado. Se sentía como una mierda estando ahí sentado sin poder hacer nada. Miró el reloj de la pared y eran las 2:30 de la tarde. Suspiró cansado, según Sasuke llegaría hasta las 5 o hasta las 6. De repente un golpe azotó la puerta, haciendo que Jiraiya saliera corriendo a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta

-¡Sasuke!- gritó por la impresión, haciendo que las dos chicas que estaban junto a él se quedaran estupefactas. Jiraiya hizo cara de inocente mientras hacia señas de que pasaran.

_-¿Sasuke?- _pensó Sakura para si misma mientras dejaban en un sillón a Naruto

-¿Qué sucedió hermosuras?- preguntó Jiraiya, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojará y Sakura apretará sus puños

-Naruto... se desmayó desde hace unas horas y creó se quedó dormido pero tiene que ser tratado en un Hospital – señaló Sakura

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- se escuchaba decir a **Sasuke** quien estaba medio dormido- dejen a Naruto... Itachi...Itachi

Las dos chicas se quedaron petrificadas, era cierto su amigo tenia una pesadilla pero no entendían nada.

Jiraiya fue a la cocina y sacó una bandeja de agua. Las dos chicas hicieron un signo de interrogación.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- gritó **Sasuke** mientras se incorporaba. Jiraiya reía divertido mientras que las dos chicas se les salía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Y dime señor Casanova...¿que ha pasado? – dijo Jiraiya mientras le guiñaba con un ojo

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó de nuevo mientras se tapaba la cara, una posee muy hermosa ante los ojos de Sakura y Hinata.

-Esto no es bueno, mierda ¡¿Qué hora es?!- preguntó **Sasuke** mientras se ponía de pie, fracasando ya que se cayo

-¡Baaaaaaakaaaaa!- gritó Sakura mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, **Sasuke** sollozó un poco, ahora recordaba que su amigo le decía que la pelirosa tenia una fuerza brutal, ahora lo entendía.

-Vale, vale son las 2:35 de la tarde- dijo Jiraiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Debo ir a Tokio inmediatamente antes de que den las 5!- dijo **Sasuke** mientras trataba de incorporarse, haciendo que todos en la sala se quedaran expectantes

-¡Eso es imposible!- gruñó Sakura- Aunque quisieras ir, los camiones a Tokio salen cada media hora...tendrías que esperar hasta las 3, además... a Tokio haces mas de 3 horas.

-Yo-yo puedo llevarte Naruto- dijo Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Me vale quien me lleve pero que sea ya!

-Basta hijo- se escuchó decir a Jiraiya

-¡La vida de mi mejor amigo esta en peligro!- exclamó **Sasuke** haciendo que Jiraiya se quedará estupefacto

-¿La vida de Sasuke?- dijo Sakura con los ojos vidriosos

-¡Vamos Naruto!- dijo Hinata mientras jalaba del brazo a **Sasuke**

Los 4 estaban sentados en el Audi, Sasuke estaba enfrente en el lugar del copiloto mientras que Sakura y Jiraiya estaban en los asientos de atrás.

Hinata puso en marcha el carro y comenzó a conducir. **Sasuke** frunció el ceño, no se imaginaba que la ojiperla fuera tan buena al volante, incluso era muy veloz ya que iban a 130 k/h, mas le valía que llegaran convida y antes de las 5.

-Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber vendido mi bochito- dijo Jiraiya mientras le corría una lagrima

-Bah, ese bochito era de modelo mexicano y a lo mucho corría a 10 k/h- exclamó **Sasuke** era cierto, alguna vez estuvo en ese coche ya que un dia ellos le dieron aventón a su casa cuando era de noche.

-¡Deja al bochito! ¡Ese Volkswagen era sagrado!- contraatacó Jiraiya

-¡Ya!- gritó Sakura exaltada- Me vale una mierda el bochito, en este instante no debemos distraer a Hinata.

-Gracias por la consideración- se escuchó decir a la ojiperla quien conducía como alma que se la llevaba el diablo.

๑

๑

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó **Naruto** a la chica de ojos amarillos y cabello azul.

-No quisiera que Itachi sufriera de nuevo- respondió ella mientras se alejaban de aquel "lugar". Ella conducía una camioneta a toda velocidad.

**Naruto** tragó pesadamente. Hacia apenas 40 minutos pudo haber muerto de no haber sido por la chica que estaba junto a él.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿Esto ya no es como jugar policías y ladrones, verdad Itachi?- contestó __**Naruto**__ mientras se ponía enfrente de el -¡Anda! ¡Dispara de una jodida vez si es que tienes los hu*vos suficientes!_

_Itachi bajo la mirada mientras acercaba la pistola a la frente de "su hermano"._

_-No, esto ya no es un juego de policías y ladrones. Esta vez no llegará mamá a gritar y decir que ya esta la comida, esta vez nada te salvará otouto...-_

_En ese momento, Itachi estaba cargando la pistola y estaba a nada de disparar cuando de repente se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Era una mujer de cabello azul quien corría a toda velocidad, le apuntó con una pistola al hombro de Itachi haciendo que este, a su vez disparará a un tanque de gas que se encontraba en la terraza del lugar._

_-¿¡estas pend*jo?! – gritó Konan mientras lo seguía con la mirada, sin bajar nunca la pistola. _

_**Naruto**__ temblaba, gracias a Dios la bala perdida de Itachi no le dio a él, si no se hubiera movido a tiempo ahorita ya tendría el cerebro deshecho._

_-Konan- suspiró, mientras se tocaba su hombro el cual sangraba –Gracias._

_La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dijo – lo mejor será que me lo lleve... eres un idiota Itachi... pero con esos ojos te descontrolas- _

_-En verdad Konan, gracias, tú me entiendes- dijo él mientras se seguía tocando el hombro- aunque no era necesario dispararme- __**Naruto**__ se dio cuenta que los ojos rojos de Itachi habían desaparecido, y ahora, en su lugar estaban los ojos negros de siempre._

_-Estoy harta de esta mierda, tienes 3 minutos para bajarte y largarte como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, Itachi... ya sabes que a las 5 se supone esta el plan, así que lárgate yo me encargaré de que esta mierda se haga trizas..._

_-Cuida de mi hermano- se escuchó decir a Itachi, mientras le dedicaba una mirada a "Sasuke", corrió como alma que se lo lleva el diablo y desapareció._

_**Naruto**__ seguía en el piso. Estaba estático, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que la bala perdida había ocasionado que rompiera varios tanques de gas._

_-Sígueme- dijo ella mientras guardaba su pistola en su chamarra de piel. Al mismo tiempo sacó un encendedor y lo arrojó a donde estaban los tanques..._

_-¡Salta!- gritó ella._

_Ambos cayeron a un bote de basura y ella tomo su mano, al mismo tiempo que corrían, metros mas adelante se escuchó un estruendo mientras se veía que la construcción yacía en llamas_

_-Sube- dijo ella mientras se subía a una camioneta color negro, que por cierto estaba blindada. Sin decir más pisó el acelerador y se fueron a toda velocidad._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-¿Tu nombre es Konan, cierto?- preguntó **Naruto** a la chica que estaba alado de él

-Así es- respondió ella con frialdad- debemos salir de Japón antes de que den las 5 de la tarde- respondió ella

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- respondió **Naruto** con un tono de preocupación

-Cariño, nos dirigimos a donde Dios nos de licencia, la verdad es que no debemos regresar por ningún motivo a Konoha o a Tokio, sino valdremos mierda... debemos salir del país ¿A dónde? A donde sea.

-No entiendo- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Yo soy la mejor amiga de Itachi y bueno...- su sonrojo era evidente- de cierta forma lo aprecio

-¿lo aprecias o lo quieres?- preguntó divertido

-¡Hey!- dijo ella mientras aceleraba más rápido- creo has acertado, cariño... veo que los Uchiha son muy inteligentes.

-Hmp...Estoy decepcionado de él ¡dattebayo!- contestó **Naruto **-¿Por qué intento matarme?

-Bueno... era un plan de Itachi, el siempre ha querido que yo me salga de Akatsuki a decir verdad yo tenia una vida de lo mas normal, una chica inteligente de buena familia, buen promedio y fina educación ¡Ja! Y mírame ahora...

-¿pero que te paso?-

**Naruto** podía observar que la chica tenia varios percings alrededor del labio y la nariz, dándole un aspecto rudo. Su cabello estaba suelto y era azul. Sus ojos eran amarillos o quizá un tono ámbar. Sus facciones eran finas y pudo observar que en el cuello tenia un tatuaje que decía "Libertad".

Konan suspiró cansada mientras contó su historia

-Cariño, no se porque te cuento mi hermosa historia pero lo diré en lo que llegamos al aeropuerto de Osaka. Queda a unas horas de Tokio, tendremos que llevar antes de las 5 y tomar el primer vuelo que haya a donde sea. Bien mi nombre real era "Tenshi". Yo nací en el pequeño pueblo de Amegakure, al sur de Japón. Mi familia era de las más respetadas y nos dedicábamos a la extracción de piedras preciosas. – le enseñó su anillo, era de color blanco y se podía decir que decía "Tigre blanco"- Y bueno, en esa región era muy común la lluvia. Yo crecí como una princesa, literalmente. Lo tenía todo, una familia, educación, en fin. Pasó que llegue a la edad de 17 años, un dia iba camino a mi escuela como todos los días y de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación que yo no conocí- apretó sus puños al volante- fui violada.

**Naruto** se estremeció al oír eso, podía notar que la herida de Konan no había sanado.

-Cuando me enteré, frente a mi estaba ese tal Obito Uchiha, ese hijo de p*ta fue el que me violo. Lo quise matar, lo quise estrangular pero no pude. Finalmente quise huir de ese lugar y lo hice. Cuando llegué a mi antigua casa me encontré con que había moños negros, en efecto. Había muerto para ellos. Desesperada busque a mi novio, su nombre era Haku pero... el ya estaba saliendo con otra chica. ¿Qué sentido tenia mi vida si mis padres ya me habían enterrado y si mi novio ya estaba saliendo con otra? Me sentí impura así que caminé y me encontré de nuevo con ese hijo de p*uta el me ofreció todo lo que yo me merecía a cambio de fidelidad. Negué en el primer momento y el me dijo "me necesitaras perra". Al pasar de los meses, supe que no podía vivir de la caridad y fui a buscarlo y ahí fue cuando me presentó a toda la bola de asquerosos de Akatsuki, todos son unos bastardos, todos menos Itachi. Poco a poco llegué a confiar en él y le dije que en cualquier momento me saldría de esa organización y me vengaría de cada uno...oh si cariño, todos y cada uno de ellos me violaron. Menos Itachi, el no podía salvarme ya que siempre estaba en negocios gracias al marrano de Kakazu ¿ahora entiendes?, cariño... Itachi es mi mejor amigo, hermano y protector es la única persona que tengo, el me confió su vida y sé que ese tal Uzumaki y tú son lo mas importante en sus vidas, todo esto estaba previamente planeado aunque... Itachi se salió de control por ese poder ocular...

**Naruto** se quedó estático al tiempo que veía a la chica, no podía creer el infierno que pudo haber vivido

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido?- su voz era entre cortada, la chica le causaba una gran pena.

-Cariño, cuando estas rodeada de hombres las 24 horas del dia aprendes a sobrevivir, tuve que aprender a usar armas y a ser ruda. Por ello mi tatuaje que dice "libertad" ¿sabes? Lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida es el anillo que te mostré, es lo único. Fuera de eso, mi antigua vida quedó enterrada y en el olvido. Por eso cuando ingresé a los 18 años a Akatsuki cambié mi nombre y dije de ser Tenshi para convertirme en Konan.

-Vaya... ¿que edad tienes?

-Bueno... soy de la edad de Itachi, cariño...tengo 23 años de edad.

-Tu vida ha pasado demasiado rápido...

-Lo sé, pero gracias a Itachi podré ser liberada de toda esta mierda

-¿por eso nos dirigimos a algún lugar de algún país?

-Así es, el ya había planeado esto para que yo huyera de Akatsuki, lo que me preocupa es él... y lo que te contó

-¿eh?

-Lo escuche todo y te puedo decir que Itachi es el alma mas buena que jamás haya conocido

-¡¿pero que demonios?!- gritó **Naruto** haciendo que Konan bajara la velocidad del automóvil - ¡el asesino a los padres de Sasuke!

-¿disculpa? Cariño... tú eres Sasuke

-Umm bueno si pero ¡el los asesinó!

La chica soltó una risita ahogada

-Eso fue lo que Madara le dijo que dijera... como te dije, cariño, Itachi es una buena persona capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo con tal de que los demás no sufran

-No entiendo nada Konan, ve al grano-

-Bien... todo lo que te dijo fue una gran mentira, yo sé la verdad y créeme que en este momento traicionaré a Itachi por decirte la verdad, pero creo que ya estas un poco grande como para seguir encerrado en esa mentira... bien...todo empezó aquella noche cuando me confió su vida...

๑

๑

-Estoy rezando por todos ustedes chicos, el Dios Jashin esta de nuestra parte- dijo el chico llamado Hidan

-¡Cállate mocoso!- gritó el hombre de turbante –Maldita perra malparida- dijo entre dientes

-Ya chicos- los calmo Kabuto- Por lo que se ve, Konan, Sasuke e Itachi han huido

-No deben ir muy lejos- contestó Kakazu, el hombre del turbante

-Lo sé, pero los jefes estarán tan molestos que probablemente nos castren a los tres- contestó Kabuto mientras hacia una mueca –Cuando Madara y Obito se enteren les aseguro que eso pasará

-Yo rezaré para que no ocurra, amigos- dijo Hidan

-¿Y donde estará Itachi?- preguntó Kakazu

-Ni idea- contestó Kabuto – pero bueno, esos tres se encargaron de incendiar nuestro departamento o mas bien – frunció el ceño –todo el edificio

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir?-

De repente, en la calle donde se encontraba el edificio había policías y bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio que se había suscitado.

-Caballeros- dijo Kabuto- creo que deberíamos irnos al escondite

-No me gusta estar ahí- dijo Hidan – no es un lugar apto para orar

-A nosotros nos vale una reverenda mierda si puedes o no rezar- contestó Kakazu

Los tres hombres se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron que Obito y Madara se bajaban de un automóvil.

-Jefe- dijo en un susurro Kabuto -¿no se supone estaría en Turquía?

-Ni loco, eso dije a ver que hacían y bueno- rodó sus ojos al edificio que estaba pocas calles atrás- creo se divirtieron un poco

Obito suspiró –¿Dónde esta Itachi?

-etto- Hidan empezó a sacar un collar en forma de cruz

-¡Hidan!- lo regañó Kakazu- discúlpenos Jefe- hizo una leve reverencia- pero al parecer el chico no quería ese millón de dólares

-Ni se los íbamos a dar- replicó Madara- No contestes una pregunta con otra Kakazu, ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

-El se largó, se dio a la fuga o sabrá Jashin donde estarán – dijo Hidan mientras rezaba sus plegarias

Madara frunció el ceño mientras tomaba a Hidan del cuello – Se que tu eres el mas blandito de aquí y el que dice la verdad- volteó a mirar a Kabuto y a Kakazu- dime, donde esta Itachi

-No lo sé Jefe, pero ni Konan ni Sasuke están

Obito bufó mientras que Madara azotó en un movimiento a Hidan, haciendo que Kabuto y Kakazu quedaran paralizados

-Suban al auto- dijo Madara, todos asintieron

๑

๑

-Debes darte prisa Hinata- dijo **Sasuke** mientras observaba el reloj de mano que tenia – Nos quedan 30 minutos

-¡por Dios! ¡Naruto! Hemos acortado el viaje casi a la mitad, ya casi llegamos a Tokio- dijo la pelirosa en defensa de su amiga ojiperla

-Es cierto hijo- apoyó Jiraiya – Por lo general se hacen 4 horas a Tokio desde Konoha y apenas han pasado dos y ya nos queda muy poco de camino, yo calculo que en 20 minutos ya estaremos a las afueras de Konoha

-Eso espero- dijo **Sasuke** mientras observaba la ventana haciendo que algo causará su atención -¡detente!- gritó al mismo tiempo que Hinata frenaba haciendo que Sasuke y Jiraiya quedaran estupefactos.

**Sasuke** bajo del auto y observó a un hombre, tenia unos jeans color negro y una playera del mismo color. No lo confundió era él... ¿pero que hacia caminando en la carretera?.

๑

๑

Bueno, pues aquí esta el capitulo. No soy muy buena relatando "peleas" o cosas por el estilo así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo ¿Cómo ven? :3 ahora solo falta Tsunade para que arda Troya

P.D no me gusta poner groserías o lenguaje obsceno en mis fics, pero creo que el ambiente lo ameritaba (por eso los asteriscos) en fin, "pendejo" en México es una grosería que significa algo mas fuerte que idiota y estúpido... bueno ñ.ñ fuera de eso, creo que el vocabulario estuvo bien.

PD 2: Jashin es el Dios en el que cree Hidan en el anime y manga así que decidí ponerlo

PD 3: el anillo "Tigre Blanco" si lo usa Konan en Akatsuki (en el anime y manga)

P.D 4: Kabuto tiene su aspecto a como era antes, pelo amarrado y lentes (no que ahora esta todo raro xD debido al modo sabio)

P.D 5: No incluí a Nagato en Akatsuki (ya que yo lo puse como miembro del Clan Uzumaki y padre de Tsunade y Karin) y no puse a Yahiko (porque es estudiante de la Facultad), tampoco incluí a Deidara o a Sasori ya que ellos están en la facultad. A Kisame lo inclui pero pues como explica Itachi lo asesinaron.


	16. because I became your Hell

Como mencione antes, aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews.

**Larareshiriam97: **muchas gracias por leerme y bueno... esta historia tendrá su chispa de ser comica, pero no por el momento ya que esta en el climax. En breve terminaré la historia u.u/ pero tengo dos nuevos proyectos, por el momento no los presentaré (ya hasta a verlos terminado escritos), en fin... a diario subiré los capítulos :3 promesa (por eso los estoy haciendo por adelantado, la escuela me va a consumir D: entro el lunes) ¡Saludos!

**NeoElMostWanted:** Gracias por leerme, enserio, y bueno tome mucho en cuenta las recomendaciones de todos, he leído muchos fics y he notado que el mio es un poco loco y bueno ¿Quién sabe? Ya sabremos que paso con Itachi :3

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**I Know What You Being Serious and because I became your Hell"**

Quisiera saber que seria ser tú y porque me volví tu infierno

_-Capitulo 12-_

๑

๑

Jiraiya frunció el ceño, a decir verdad él estaba confiando en el instinto de Sasuke, no sabia que había pasado como para que de un momento a otro este estuviera tan desesperado por llegar a Tokio, nada bueno seria.

Sakura y Hinata quedaron un poco asustadas al oir como Naruto azotaba la puerta del Audi negro para bajarse, era cierto a lo lejos se divisaba un hombre, pero les sorprendió que a pesar de que su amigo estaba desesperado por llegar a Tokio se había tomado el atrevimiento de bajar del coche para encontrarse con ese hombre.

-¡Itachi!- gritó **Sasuke** haciendo que los que estaban en el automóvil voltearan hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Jiraiya salió del automóvil inmediatamente seguido de Sakura. Hinata estaba desconfiada así que mejor se quedó en el volante.

Itachi frunció el ceño, mientras observaba a las personas que estaban alrededor del chico rubio, suspiró cansado

_-Cuanto has crecido Naruto...-_ se sentía a desmayar, la herida que le propicio apropósito Konan no había dejado de sangrar en esas ultimas dos horas, sin embargo tuvo que salir de aquella explosión y no tuvo mas remedio que correr hasta que finalmente se cansó.

-¡Por Dios! – el rostro de Sakura palideció por un momento al ver la herida del hombro del chico -¿Naruto lo conoces?- **Sasuke** asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba fríamente a "su hermano".

Itachi no sabia si huir, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Sakura lo detuvo y lo acostó en el piso. **Sasuke** sintió como su estomago se revolvía del coraje ¿celos?

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sakura

La ojiperla salió del automóvil y vio la escena no pudo evitar soltar un grito al ver la sangre que había en el pavimento de la carretera

-Trae el botiquín de mi mochila, por favor- Sakura no era médico pero por lo menos en ese semestre aprendió a curar heridas como la que estaba enfrente de ella. Además de que estaba aprendiendo a que medicamentos usar en caso de una herida de ese tipo. Hinata se acercó con timidez y le acercó el botiquín – Gracias- dijo la pelirosa mientras lo abría

-Vienes preparada Sakura- dijo Jiraiya – Creo que Tsunade te ha enseñado mucho

-¿Usted conoce a Tsunade?- preguntó Sakura mientras abría los ojos de par en par –

-Es mi novia querida.

Como si estuviera en otro mundo **Sasuke** observaba todo el movimiento ajeno a él, simplemente pensaba en Itachi y en el pasado

-Gracias- dijo Itachi a la pelirosa- eres muy amable

-y bien- interrumpió **Sasuke**, le molestaba la cercanía que había entre la pelirosa y su hermano -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hinata- contestó Sakura- No creo que sea buena idea tener a este chico en la intemperie, he curado sus heridas y he parado la hemorragia y creo que lo mejor seria...

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Jiraiya- este chico debe saber porque estamos aquí ¿no es así Itachi Uchiha?

Las dos chicas se quedaron en shock, ahí fue cuando a Sakura le cayó el veinte, todo coincidía, Itachi el hombre al que había curado era hermano de Sasuke...tal y como el lo dijo ese dia

"_-Verás... ayer mi padre dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno, generalmente me compara con mi hermano mayor y eso me resulta un poco estresante_

_-Umm... ¿hermano mayor, eh?_

_-Si... mi hermano es bueno en todo lo que hace, es perfecto-"_

-Con que tú eres hermano de Sasuke- interrumpió Sakura

-Así es- se apresuró a contestar **Sasuke**.

Jiraiya se acercó a Itachi y lo cargó hasta el automóvil

-Esto nos ha quitado tiempo- bufó molesto mientras apretaba sus puños- Antes de las cinco ¿crees que puedas Hinata?- preguntó **Sasuke**

-¿de que hablan?- interrumpió Itachi, todos estaban sentados en el automóvil de la ojiperla

-Tenemos que llegar a Tokio antes de las cinco...tenemos que recuperar a Na...digo a Sasuke- respondió

Itachi suspiró pesadamente, se encontraba en el asiento de atrás en medio de Jiraiya y de Sakura – No lo encontraran en Tokio-

Todos voltearon hacia el chico de jeans color negro y playera negra.

-El esta rumbo al aeropuerto de Osaka, mas les vale llegar a tiempo ya que dudo que Konan tenga el celular encendido

Todos pusieron cara de confusión

-¡Hinata!- gritó **Sasuke** haciendo que la ojiperla se asustara- Ya oíste, nos dirigimos a Osaka

-pero Na-na-naruto-kun,... Osaka nos llevará unas tres horas de camino-

-Me da igual, llegaremos ahí tan rápido como lo hicimos

-Esperen- interrumpió Itachi – por lo que mas quieran no se vayan por el camino de Tokio, es decir no atraviesen la ciudad

-Pero eso nos llevará mas tiempo – dijo Sakura – nos llevará un par de horas si nos vamos por el camino de Iwagakure

-Yo indicaré el camino, se una ruta corta- dijo Itachi – esta nos llevará el mismo tiempo que atravesando la ciudad

-En ese caso- contestó Hinata segura de si misma- Indícame el camino

-Hai-

Hinata sabia que si no llegaba a su casa le iría tan mal, pero no le importaba ya era mayor de edad y si estaba en sus manos salvar a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto lo haría. Harina todo lo posible, de una u otra manera en ese momento todos dependían de ella ya que era la que tenia el automóvil. No le importaba si la castigaban, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Puso el pie en el acelerador y arrancó el coche.

-¿Konan?- peguntó Jiraiya después de varios minutos de viaje

-Hmp... es una amiga mía, ella se llevo a Sasuke al aeropuerto- frunció el ceño ante la mirada de todos – ella esta de nuestro lado.

Las únicas que no entendían nada era Hinata y Sakura, ellas estaban ajenas a lo que pasaba

-¿no debías estar con el abuelo?- preguntó **Sasuke**

-Hmp, es larga la historia pero nos tendieron una trampa

-¿eh?- exclamó Jiraiya -¿Cómo esta eso?

-A mi Madara me dijo que Sasuke había ido por su cuenta a Akatsuki y a Sasuke le dijeron que íbamos a visitarlo, que conmovedor.

-¿Akatsuki?- la voz de Hinata parecía de un fantasma, tragó saliva mientras seguía manejando – Mi padre me ha hablado un poco de ello, es una Organización Criminal dedicada al narcotráfico, armas y asesinato ¿no?

Sakura quedo boquiabierta mientras miraba al hombre que tenia junto a ella

-Así es-

Hinata dudo por un momento si seguir manejando, la verdad no entendía nada y le daba miedo ¿y si la policía los detenía?

-No debes de tener miedo- la tranquilizó Itachi – es cierto que soy uno de sus miembros pero en este momento estoy interesado en derrocar a la Organización, ya es tiempo...

Jiraiya sacó su teléfono celular y marco por milésima vez el número de Tsunade. No contesto.

-Maldita Tsunade- dijo para si mismo, aunque todos lo escucharon

-¿Qué pasa con Tsunade?- preguntó Sakura

-Se fue a las ruinas Uzushiogakure- contestó

_-Con que hablan de Tsunade Senju...aunque más bien seria Tsunade Senju Uzumaki- _pensó Itachi –_la tía abuela de Naruto..._

๑

๑

**Naruto** seguía a la espera de escuchar a Konan, ya habían pasado cerca de una hora y ella no hablaba ni decía nada. Era como si tratará de procesar todo. Eran las cinco de la tarde así que finalmente decidió hablar

-Vale si no me quieres contar lo de Itachi esta bien pero ¿Qué hora es?

-las cinco de la tarde en punto, llegaremos quizá dentro de dos horas a Osaka, tomamos el camino mas largo, el de Iwagakure

-¿Por qué?

-Será mejor ya que no nos perseguirán para alguien que trae prisa lo mejor es que tome el camino rápido ¿no? Es por lógica, en cambio si se toma el camino largo es menos ilógico.

-Hmp...

-Bueno, si te contaré lo de Itachi pero quiero seas discreto, por favor. No se que consecuencias pueda traer...

-vale...

_***Flash Back de Konan***_

_-Konan- Itachi apareció en el apartamento en el que aquel entonces estábamos los Akatsuki_

_-Itachi... ¿no deberías estar en Turquía con Kakazu?- le pregunté recordando que Madara lo había enviado allá para firmar unos negocios de drogas_

_-Si, pero sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola con esos bastardos- sentí como yo misma me ruborizaba_

_-Hmp..._

_-¿No te han hecho nada?_

_-No- le mentí, desde luego que me habían hecho muchas cosas._

_-Bueno..._

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

_-Nada- se sentó en un sillón y suspiró, yo sabia que tenia algo, no lo conocía muy bien pero en esos dos años supe que ese suspiro era de nostalgia_

_-Puedes contarme, tú ya sabes mi vida_

_-Konan- se acercó a mi, sentí su respiración en mi cara- Se que puedo contar contigo pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderte_

_Sentí mi corazón palpitar tan rápido. Sin duda es hombre me gustaba y mucho_

_Pronto se levantó del sillón y tomo mi rostro, ¡estaba llorando! ¡Oh Dios! Itachi Uchiha estaba llorando, me estremecí, nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre llorar, y, menos a uno como Itachi, el siempre se veía tan frio, despreocupado, serio, como si fuera inmune a los sentimientos. Se acercó a mi y me abrazo como nunca antes alguien me había abrazado. Sentí sus lágrimas._

_-Hace muchos años- era como si fuera a contar un cuento para niños, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así – Yo tenia una familia, mi primo mayor se llamaba Shisui Uchiha, era mi mejor amigo. Mi madre Mikoto, mi padre Fugaku y mi pequeño hermano llamado Sasuke. No conocía mas familia que ellos, bueno, mi padre había mencionado en muchas ocasiones a un tal Obito Uchiha y a Madara, el primero era mayor que Shisui, es decir mi primo pero mucho más mayor que Shisui. Y Madara era mi abuelo._

_Mi padre siempre me considero un genio y en muchas ocasiones me dijo que cuando el muriera o se hiciera viejo quería que yo me encargará de la Policía de Konoha, a decir verdad esa Organización de Policías pertenecía a los Uchiha desde tiempos antiguos, cuando termino la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Konoha paso a ser una ciudad y Tokio fue la capital del país. Hiruzen Sarutobi fue quien nos dio ese derecho, el fue tercer y ultimo Hokage- _

_Me explicó la fundación de Konoha y como la Familia Senju y Uchiha se peleaban, me hablo de la traición de Tajima Uchiha, padre de Madara y respectivo bisabuelo de Itachi. Me hablo de los poderes de los Uzumaki y como fue que su bisabuelo obtuvo el poder del sharingan. Eventualmente ese poder fue genético, y bueno...todos los Uchihas eran portadores de ese poder._

_-Bueno, un dia... mi abuelo quería seguir con ese legado de venganza y asesinar a todos los Uzumaki, como lo hizo en el pasado su padre Tajima. Obito quedó huérfano desde pequeño y el fue como su hijo. Así que ambos formaron una pequeña organización en contra del Clan Uchiha, eso fue al principio. Su nombre era Akatsuki._

_Todo iba muy bien hasta que Obito fue proclamado líder de la policía de Tokio, Shisui era líder de la Policía de Konoha, ya que, mi padre le había dejado el puesto, yo aun era muy joven aun como para asumir ese cargo, tan solo tenia 11 años._

_Shisui siempre fue un hombre recto y el siempre tuvo sus ideales de paz. El llevó a muy buenos rumbos a la Policía pero siempre en las reuniones, que por cierto eran escasas, de los Uchiha mi primo Shisui se peleaba con mi primo Obito. Esas peleas se convirtieron hasta cierto punto en repudio. Mi padre me contaba todo ya que me consideraba su hombre de confianza ¿Por qué? porque según el yo era maduro._

_Un dia, paso que Shisui le aviso a mi padre que Minato Namikaze acudió a la oficina de Konoha argumentando que, tenia que proteger a su esposa y a su hijo. Mi padre quedo algo confundido pero después Shisui le dijo que la esposa de Minato, el abogado mas importante de Konoha era nada mas y nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki la jinchuriki de kyubi, el espíritu de los deseos. Mi padre entendió que seguramente ese tal Minato quería protección. Shisui se la brindo._

_Ambos hicieron buena amistad, mi primo y Minato. Pero, paso que el señor Namikaze le dio datos de esa pequeña organización conocida como Akatsuki. Shisui puso manos a la obra y encontró muchas irregularidades en la Policia de Tokio y se alarmó. Después Minato le dijo que debían unir fuerzas ya que era probable que algún Uchiha estuviera detrás de esa organización. _

_Finalmente Minato supo quien era el líder y el sub líder, pero cuando lo supo una amenaza de muerte la había llegado, eso fue por octubre. Minato sabia que moriría junto con su esposa, pero lo curioso era que Kushina ya no era la jinchuriki, desde luego que eso Akatsuki lo desconocía, finalmente fueron asesinados_

_Esa fue la respuesta para Shisui. Justo cuando iba a meter la denuncia al estado mayor de Japón fue asesinado por Akatsuki, o mejor dicho por Madara._

_Mi padre quedo consternado de tales hechos, pero se entero que el niño de la familia de Minato estaba vivo, así que el retomo su puesto en la Policía de Konoha para mantener el orden, aunque los medios de comunicación estaban paralizados ya que Akatsuki era una nota amarillista en todos los diarios de Konoha y Tokio. Mi padre me contaba todo a detalle, desde luego no le diría esto a mi madre, ya que ella era ajena a los Uchiha. Esto ocasiono que mi hermano menor sintiera celos por mí._

_Mi padre empezó a temer por su vida y la de todos. Poco a poco el mismo estaba descubriendo quien era el líder de Akatsuki._

_Fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano, un dia 23 de julio. Yo tenia escasos 11 años, próximo a cumplir los 12. En eso, mi abuelo se acerco a mi. Yo empezaba a desconfiar de él por obvios motivos y nos dirigimos al patio de atrás de la casa, me dijo que yo era muy inteligente como para tener 11 años, me pregunto pro mis estudios en la primaria y yo le dije que pronto pasaría a la secundaria. El frunció el ceño y sacó toda la sopa. Me puso una pistola sobre mi cien mientras me decía que si decía esto a mi padre mataría a mi hermano. El mismo me dijo que iba a matar a mis padres, pero que dejaría vivo a Sasuke, ya que después le serviría. Yo en ese momento quise matarlo pero me era imposible. Madara me amenazó dijo que si yo decía algo mi hermano moriría ante mis ojos._

_Al dia siguiente, mis padres fueron asesinados. Le tuve que mentir a Sasuke y tratar de mentirme a mi mismo diciendo que "habían sido asaltados" o algo por el estilo, Sasuke casi se muere del dolor y yo me sentí tan culpable, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a mis padres pero ya no había tiempo de arrepentimientos. Madara me mando llamar y dijo que era momento para que yo fuera su peón de guerra. Yo fruncí el ceño y me dijo –querido, yo soy el padre de Akatsuki- soltó una risa chillona y atrás de él apareció el sínico de Obito, tenia las cenizas de mis padres en sus manos. En ese momento sentí que mis ojos ardían y fue cuando Madara y Obito quedaron maravillados, yo tenía el Sharingan mientras que ellos aun no lo habían activado.-_

_Cuando Itachi me contó todo esto, sentí su dolor. Quise llorar pero no era propio de mí, aun seguía llorando mientras me narraba todo_

_-Tuve que defender a mi hermano, no podía dejarlo con esos criminales así que decidí quedarme con ellos e irme a Estados Unidos, deje a mi hermano menor en la miseria, sin compañía... aunque lo único que tenía era a su mejor amigo. Naruto Uzumaki. Ingresé a la secundaria, preparatoria y a la Universidad pero siempre fui pandillero y junte a varios hombres, entre ellos están todos los que ahora son miembros de Akatsuki._

_Con el paso del tiempo, mi abuelo se hizo de influencias en Turquía gracias a ese tal Kakazu, quien era de origen árabe. El se dedicaba al lavado de dinero y asi fue como Akatsuki pasó de ser una pequeña organización criminal de dos ciudades a ser una organización criminal buscada por "Bingo", la policía mundial de criminales. Cuando llegó Kabuto la reputación de Akatsuki creció ya que el era Químico-Medico y sabia como crear drogas así fue como Akatsuki se dedico también al narcotráfico. Nunca volví a saber de mi hermano, ya que Madara no me permitía ningún contacto con el, es como si borrara mi vida pasada, me arrepiento el no haberle dicho a mis padres, pero tomando en cuenta la situación creo ese era el destino. Pero Gracias a Dios mi hermanito sobrevivió, el es la persona que mas me importa...y... también tú Konan._

_Respiré agitadamente, muchas dudas tenia y una de ellas era ¿Qué había sido de la policía de Konoha y Tokio? Como si hubiera descifrado mi mirada me contesto_

_-Quizá te preguntas que fue de la Policía de Konoha y Tokio bien, quedaron abandonadas y pasaron a ser parte del Estado Mayor de Japón, así fue como el legado de los Uchiha termino en una noche._

_***Fin del Flash Back de Konan***_

Konan soltó algunas lágrimas al explicarle a "Sasuke" la historia de su hermano. **Naruto** sintió como sus ojos ardían lo podía sentir

-¡mierda!- gritó Konan mientras miraba horrorizada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó **Naruto** mientras bajaba la mirada, sentía como sus ojos picaban

-Tu-tu-tu- tartamudeo muchas veces – tienes el sharingan.


	17. If I Could Make Return (parte 1)

¿Saben? No sé :s pero adelanté algunos capítulos y no sé si estén bien u.u/ es decir, no se si les gusten. Bueno, ¡ya mañana la escuela! ñ.ñ/

¿me merezco descansar el dia de hoy? (es decir ¿no escribir ningún capitulo?) ¡Yo creo que si!, espero en la semana tener tiempo de escribir uno que otro capitulo, por cierto... ya mas o menos tengo el final y el epilogo posible...

¡Saludos!

Me estaba aburriendo de tanta seriedad, asesinatos y cosas de ese estilo (ay ajá asesinatos -.- ) así que decidí que este capitulo seria "un poco mas fresco" (algo así como el prologo) MUY al estilo de las metidas de pata de Naruto.

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**If I Could Make Return [Not Always Impossible]"**

_Si Pudiera Hacerte Volver__[No Siempre Es Imposible]_

_-Capitulo 13-_

๑

๑

**Naruto** se sentía de cierto modo débil. Sentía como sus ojos explotarían, aunque lo sabia bien, no era su cuerpo. Era el de Sasuke.

Cuando escucho a Konan decir _"-sharingan-"_fue como un golpe duro, había escuchado muy poco de ese poder, hacia unas horas Itachi había activado esos ojos, eran color rojos, dominantes. Daban terror.

Konan dejó de manejar y estaciono la camioneta a un lado de la carretera. Su mirada estaba petrificada. **Naruto** no entendía que debería o que no debería hacer

-Creo que lo mejor es que no me mires a los ojos- se escuchó decir a la peliazul.

-Claro- contestó **Naruto** mientras cerraba los ojos -¿así estará mejor?

Konan no sabía si reír o llorar. Ese chico era tan diferente a Itachi, vamos era alguien gracioso.

-Querido, creo que es mejor que tengas los ojos cerrados- dijo ella mientras pisaba el acelerador- Pronto llegaremos a Osaka-

**Naruto** seguía con los ojos cerrados. No sabia si decirle la verdad a Konan a decir verdad, ella le había contado su vida y la de Itachi.

-Konan- seguía con los ojos cerrados, a decir verdad el no sabia como se desactivaba el sharingan – Tengo que decirte algo.

La peli azul hizo un ruido en su garganta a modo de que lo estaba escuchando. El sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

-Yo... bueno yo no soy yo-

Konan alzó la ceja, no entendió mucho de ello.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó ella

-Bueno, hace un rato me contaste sobre un tal Naruto Uzumaki bueno... ¿Qué me dijeras si te digo que Naruto soy yo?

Se escuchó como las llantas del coche rechinaban contra el asfalto de la carretera.

-¿Qué dices?- Konan tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que **Naruto** seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Vale, vale- dijo él- creo que voy deprisa, bien es que- se encogió de hombros – tu me has contado tu vida y la de mi casi hermano así que me dije ¿Por qué no contarle?

Se hizo un silencio

-¿Hey me estas escuchando?- preguntó **Naruto**

-S-si- contestó la peliazul

-Bueno... no te alarmes, yo ya sabia que Madara y Akatsuki asesinaron a mis padres y a los de Sasuke, el y yo somos mejores amigos desde los 7 años, así que no te preocupes. Por respeto a Itachi y a Sasuke no diré nada de lo que me contaste, tranquila... estoy consiente de que estoy en un estado ciego pero ¡mujer! Hasta aquí se escuchan tus jadeos...

Konan se ruborizó, de un modo u otro.

-Vamos, se que seguro hiciste una cara que expresaba "maldito pervertido hijo de p*ta" pero vamos, etto- jugó con sus dedos- no se que sea esto del sharingan, te explicaré brevemente. Sasuke tiene mi cuerpo y yo tengo el de él. Es decir, que si me mataban a mí en realidad dejarían vivo a Sasuke.

-Itachi me habló de ti en algunas ocasiones- dijo Konan mientras seguía conduciendo a una velocidad increíblemente lenta

-¿enserio te hablo de mi? ¡Ja! ¡Sabia que era importante en la vida de Ita!-

-Siempre me decía que tú y su hermano eran como el sol y la luna y bueno... en estas horas que estuve platicando creí que quizá era sarcasmo porque tú eres muy alegre- señaló Konan

-Vale, vale... eso aumenta mi ego pero ¿podrías conducir mas rápido? Digo... estas conduciendo como a 20 kilómetros por hora, dudo que algún dia lleguemos a Osaka...

Konan soltó una risita ligera, hacia mucho que no reía

-gracias- contestó ella mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad de la camioneta

-¿eh?- contestó **Naruto **-¡joder! Ya me estoy aburriendo de tener los ojos cerrados

Konan soltó una carcajada, haciendo que **Naruto** volteará hacia ella, claro aun con los ojos cerrados

-Gracias, hacia mucho que no escuchaba mi risa- bajó la mirada mientras apretaba el volante- todos en Akatsuki son serios y fríos, todos con la mentalidad sadista. Ahí no se conocen las risas, salvó que sean risas de sadismo por algún asesinato.

-Oh- **Naruto** rascó su cabello, que ahora era de color negro.

-Gracias Naruto, Sasuke o como te llames- le esbozó una sonrisa, aunque claro, **Naruto** no la pudo observar.

-Oh... ya me imaginó cuando conozcas a Sasuke ¡dattebayo!, él es muy hielito...creo que debí apodarlo "Lord Ice" o algo por el estilo... no, no- sacudió su cabeza – creo que era mejor llamarlo "Lord Dark Ice"

Konan rió hasta no más poder

-¿enserio es tan frio?

-Uuuuuuuf- dijo **Naruto** –lo que le sigue ¡ha rechazado a todas las chicas!- inquirió- Hay momentos en que dudo de su sexualidad.

Konan se sonrojó enormemente

-Bueno... con el cuerpo que tiene Sasuke...- dijo ella mientras mordía sus labios

-¡oh! ¿Tu también?- preguntó **Naruto** arqueando una ceja

-¿yo también que?- preguntó Konan

-Bueno... todas las chicas idolatran a Sasuke y bueno ¿tu también? Digo...- alzó sus manos escandalosamente - ¡yo ya te iba ayudar con Itachi! ¡Dattebayo! Tú y el harían muy bonita pareja.

La peliazul se sonrojó hasta por los codos. Ella quería a Itachi, pero debía reconocer que tenía miedo... miedo de ser utilizada, miedo a ser olvidada como lo hizo Haku.

-Sin comentarios Lord Sun- dijo ella mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa -¡Mira!-dijo ella mientras señalaba a unas grandes montañas

-Oh, querida me gustaría abrir los ojos pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizá mis ojos lancen flamas negras y te hagan caer en una pesadilla eterna- rió para si mismo- perdona pero mientras no sepa manejar esta cosa que tiene Sasuke en los ojos no los abriré.

-Oh, Naruto... ¿sabes? Ya estamos en Iwagakure... nos quedan quizá unas dos horas más de camino

-¡No jo...! – se cayó, por lo regular no decía groserías en frente de las chicas. Esa era la educación que le había dado su madre y Tsunade.

Konan rió -¿Qué no joda?- preguntó ella mientras arqueaba una ceja -¡pues si Jodo Naruto! Apenas... llevamos la mitad del camino, o mas bien tres cuartos...

-¡Ay!- exclamó el- No soy muy bueno para números... pero supongo que si sigues manejando a esta velocidad, quizá llegaremos para año nuevo a Osaka.

๑

๑

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura -¡Ya deja de presionar a Hina-chan para que maneje más rápido! ¿Estas loco? ¡Va a 140 kilómetros por hora!-

El Audi negro corría a toda velocidad, era un gran automóvil, o al menos eso le había dicho su padre cuando le entregó las llaves del coche, eso pasó el invierno pasado, cuando Hinata Hyuga, heredera de la fortuna Hyuga cumplió la mayoría de edad. Sólo hasta ese dia se dio cuenta de la velocidad de ese coche.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó **Sasuke** tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Un par de horas más- contestó secamente Itachi.

**Sasuke** frunció el ceño, sabia que si tardaban un minuto más podría ser el final para su mejor amigo, más por el sueño que había tenido en la enfermería. Había sido como una visión, o algo por el estilo.

-Itachi- dijo Hinata con la voz más baja que tenia

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó amablemente el Uchiha

-¿cree que es conveniente irnos por Iwagakure?

-No lo sé, es un lugar de muchas montañas... aunque considerando como es la lógica de Konan puede que ella haya tomado ese camino. Yo consideraría que hay que tomar el camino corto, es mejor tener ventaja de tiempo.

**Sasuke** bufó por lo bajo.

-Correcto, ¿usted me indica el camino?- preguntó Hinata

-Claro, cuando veas un señalamiento que diga "Iwagakure" dar vuelta a la izquierda y te vas todo derecho, encontrarás una colina y ahí quiero que reduzcas la velocidad ya que son puras curvas.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, mientras que **Sasuke** apretaba sus puños. Eran las 6:15 de la tarde.

Jiraiya seguía marcando al celular de Tsunade y simplemente no entraba la llamada

_-Seguramente la muy pilla esta tomando Sake y apostando el poco dinero que tiene-_

...

...

Finalmente el sol se había ocultado en su totalidad. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche. Había un letrero enorme que decía "Bienvenidos a Osaka".

**Sasuke** frunció el ceño, mientras que Hinata disminuía la velocidad

-¿A dónde nos dirigiremos Itachi?- preguntó la ojiperla

-Al aeropuerto, yo te indico el camino.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando finalmente eran las 8:15 habían llegado al aeropuerto, más bien en el estacionamiento.

-Aquí debería estar Konan- dijo Itachi mientras salía del coche

-¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó Jiraiya mientras ponía cara de pervertido-Oh, perdón mas bien ¿en que vehículo viaja?

-Viaja en una camioneta blindada color negro- contestó-Auch- se quejó levemente por su brazo, haciendo que Sakura captará su atención

Ella tomó su mochila y saco una pastilla y le tendió la mano a Itachi

-gracias- respondió Itachi al recibir la pastilla

**Sasuke** se sentía incomodo, sentía las ganas de asesinar a su hermano por tener tan cerca a Sakura. Frunció el ceño, ese no debería ser su comportamiento.

-Hay de dos- dijo Itachi. O Konan ya llegó y tomó el vuelo junto a Sasuke o simplemente no ha llegado

-¿y cual seria la mejor?- contestó Hinata

-Yo creo que la mejor es que ya haya tomado el vuelo

-¿estas loco?- preguntó Sakura mientras agitaba los brazos -¡Sasuke no se puede ir por que si!-

Todos asintieron, la pelirosa tenia razón.

...

...

-¡Agh!- se quejó **Naruto**- ¿ya llegamos? Creo ya se me entumieron los ojos

-Calma, cariño estamos a unos minutos del aeropuerto... todo estará bien

Konan condujo a toda la velocidad posible y observó como en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto se encontraba Itachi junto con otras personas.

-Oh Naruto- dijo ella- ¿Cómo se supone que es tu cuerpo real?

-Sexy- contestó el, haciendo que Konan se sonrojará –Bueno, aparte de ser jodidamente sexy soy rubio y tengo ojos azules.

-Ah-suspiró ella mientras veía a un chico con esas características

...

...

-¡ese es el coche!- dijo Itachi mientras señalaba la camioneta que se estaba estacionando.

**Sasuke** corrió unos metros, seguido de Sakura.

De la camioneta se bajó una mujer de cabello azul y ojos color ámbar. Y se bajo... "Sasuke Uchiha".

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Sakura mientras corría al encuentro del supuesto azabache.

**Naruto** sintió una gran felicidad, pero se esfumó

_-que idiota soy, ella me abrazará porque se supone soy Sasuke... no porque en realidad sea Naruto-_

**Sasuke** sintió de nuevo ese piquete, no lo podía negar estaba celoso de Sakura ¿pero porque?... al parecer si había influido mucho la confesión de sentimientos de ella. Una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, era Hinata

-Naruto... perdón por ser tan torpe y no ser rápida- se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos

-No, no te preocupes Hinata-

-Konan- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba la peliazul, haciendo que esta se sonrojará

-Itachi, finalmente hemos llegado pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo esta tu brazo?!- dijo ella con gran preocupación

-Gracias al cielo venia una medico en el coche- Itachi la condujo hacia donde estaban todos – Konan, te presentó a Sakura, Hinata y a Naruto.

Konan entrecerró los ojos, claro que conocía a Naruto.

-¡hey!- dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de abrazar a "Sasuke" -¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

-Ah etto- se encogió de hombros – tengo un poder especial.

Konan se acercó a Itachi y le susurró al oído

-El heredó el sharingan, lo único que se nos ocurrió es que cerrará los ojos- dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa, no sabia si reír de lo cómico que se veía su hermano o simplemente poner cara seria.

-Puedes abrir los ojos Sasuke-

**Naruto** abrió los ojos, no vio nada extraño pero le sorprendió enormemente ver a la Hyuga

-Hinata nos trajo hasta aquí Sasuke- le dijo Sakura

-¿enserio Hina-chan?- preguntó **Naruto**

Hinata se sonrojo, por lo regular Sasuke nunca la llamaba así.

-¿Naruto?- un instinto hizo que Hinata dijera eso.

Todos, a excepción de Jiraiya y Konan se quedaron sorprendidos.

Konan se acercó a **Naruto** y le dijo por lo bajo

-¿ellas no saben verdad?-

**Naruto** negó con la cabeza y le respondió- solamente lo sabe el tipo pervertido de cabello blanco y desde luego... Sasuke.

-¡Maldición Tsunade donde carajos estabas!- todos voltearon a ver a Jiraiya quien se encontraba a unos autos mas adelante hablando por teléfono -¡me vale un condenado pit* si te encontraste con casinos por allá! ¡Por Dios Tsunade estamos en aprietos y tú apostando! ¡Para nada maldita, mañana te quiero en Osaka! ¡Me vale que pierdas tu dinero!- finalmente Jiraiya azotó el teléfono, dándose cuenta que todos lo veían confundido

-Ah no es nada- dijo él mientras movía sus manos- simplemente a los viejos nos dan ataques, ustedes que son jóvenes no deberían fijarse en esos detalles... Tsunade viene mañana y dice que ya tiene la solución.

Itachi, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos.

-Señor- dijo Konan mientras se acercaba a él – ya se la situación.

**Sasuke** frunció el ceño, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.

-Cariño- dijo Jiraiya mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Konan- creo que hoy tú y "S-a-s-u-k-e" no podrán irse de Japón tendremos que hacer algunos "c-a-m-b-i-o-s" antes de ello.

-Y creo son urgentes- contestó **Naruto**

-Yo también lo creo- apoyó **Sasuke**

**...**

**...**

-No creo que nos vayamos a quedar a dormir en la camioneta- dijo **Naruto** haciendo que todos lo miraran, todos habían acordado que el comer algo en una tienda de comida rápida era lo mejor

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo secamente **Sasuke**

-digo... quizá deberías buscar un hotel o algo por el estilo- hizo una mirada desinteresada, haciendo que todas las chicas se sonrojarán.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Jiraiya- alguien comparte mis mismos deseos, aunque- hizo un puchero- estoy muy solito pero cada uno de ustedes tiene una pareja.

Todos derramaron una gotita de sudor al estilo anime

-Vale, vale, coincido con "Sasuke"- dijo Jiraiya, enfatizando muy bien la ultima palabra- lo mejor será ir a un hotel y ordenar 4 habitaciones.

-Somos 7- dijo Konan mientras mostraba los 7 dedos de su mano

-Querida- dijo Jiraiya mientras sacaba un cigarrillo- ¿Acaso vas a dormir solita teniendo a un hombre como Itachi a una habitación de distancia?

La cara de Itachi y de Konan se puso roja.

Jiraiya buscó entre sus bolsillos de su pantalón color negro. Y sacó un monedero en forma de ranita. Le tenia especial aprecio a ese monedero ya que su nieto se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños. Sacó una tarjeta color dorada-

-Tarjeta dorada- dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a temblar -¿señor Jiraiya?

-Yo invitó las habitaciones siempre y cuando duerman en parejas

-Que cruel- contraatacó la pelirosa.

-Etto- Konan se sonrojó- Estoy de acuerdo con Jiraiya, digo... seria mucho gasto 7 habitaciones...

Todos miraron petrificados a la peliazul. Todos menos Itachi.

-Bien- Jiraiya pusó las manos en los bolsillos- Serán 4 habitaciones, gracias a Tsunade yo dormiré solo... ustedes arréglense las habitaciones pero...- miró fijamente a Sasuke y a Naruto -¡nada de dormir dos hombre o dos mujeres en la misma habitación! ¡eso se ve deprimente!-

Sakura, Hinata, **Naruto **y **Sasuke** quedaron petrificados ante tal declaración.

...

...

Todos se encontraban en un edificio, era bastante lujoso. Y sobre todo, caro. Ya que estaba dentro del Aeropuerto Internacional de Osaka.

Por lo menos se sabía que Jiraiya dormiría solo y que Konan dormiría con Itachi. Ahora la duda era quien dormiría con **Sasuke **y quien dormiría con **Naruto**.


	18. If I Could Make Return (parte 2)

_Espero que se acuerden de mí. Perdon por publicar tan tarde pero, la preparatoria me ha consumido por completo. Aquí les dejo este capitulo. Espero sus reviews. Y estaré pronto en un proyecto. PROMETO QUE MIS FICS SERÁN TERMINADOS._

Como se habrán podido haber dado cuenta, me gusta meter pequeños fragmentos (recuerdos) de la vida pasada de los personajes de este fic. Ya he puesto de Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Konan (y ella contó lo de Itachi), creo era momento contar algo sobre Jiraiya y posteriormente de Itachi (dicho por el) y de Hinata ¿Qué les parece? :3 (Muchas de las cosas que dicen en realidad han pasado en el anime/manga y otras las he modificado yo) ¡Empecemos con el capitulo!

...

N/A: Para identificar mejor a los persones seria conveniente que cuando ponga en negritas a un personaje significa que tiene el cuerpo contario.

**Naruto = **personalidad de Naruto con cuerpo y voz de Sasuke

**Sasuke = **personalidad de Sasuke con cuerpo y voz de Naruto

๑

๑

"**If I Could Make Return [Not Always Impossible]"**

_Si Pudiera Hacerte Volver__[No Siempre Es Imposible]_

_-Capitulo 13-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

๑

-Sakura- Hinata bajó su mirada mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero dormir con "Sasuke" tengo algunas sospechas...-contestó la ojiperla

-¡oh!- exclamó Sakura – yo te iba a decir que si puedo dormir con Naruto, igual tengo unas sospechas.

Ambas se miraron con confianza, mientras que metros atrás estaban Naruto y Sasuke confundidos.

-Naruto- dijo **Sasuke**- Quiero dormir con Sakura

-¡¿ehhhhhhhh?!- **Naruto** gritó haciendo que muchas personas que estaban alrededor posaran su vista en el -¡¿estas loco?!

-No seas escandaloso- dijo **Sasuke**

**...**

**...**

El sol comenzaba a salir en Osaka. Jiraiya no había podido dormir del todo, en primer lugar estaba preocupado, además de que no se había tocado el tema de que había sucedido con Madara. Estaba preocupado ya que, de alguna u otra manera Itachi Uchiha fuera miembro de Akatsuki, lo cual era lo más probable y en ese caso todos estarían en peligro. Suspiró cansado. Decido salir al patio del hotel, aún era muy de mañana.

Se sentó en una silla color blanco, mientras observaba como los niños iban con sus padres de vacaciones. Algunos más estaban de tortolos. Jiraiya sólo observó con nostalgia esa escena...

_***Flash Back***_

-¡Padre!- gritó un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules

Jiraiya se encontraba tomando una taza de café, era evidente que no podía tomar delante de su único hijo, eso era claro. Le había dolido mucho la separación, o más bien, abandono de su esposa

"_-Me iré a conseguir a alguien que me de lo que YO necesito-"_

_-¿¡acaso piensas dejar a nuestro hijo así como si nada?!-_

_-¿Crees que me importa? ¡Soy una mujer del espectáculo y es más que obvio que me vale un carajo ese crio!_

_-¿Por qué eres tan cruel Mei? ¡No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu hijo! ¡Por el amor de Dios sólo tiene 1 año de nacido!_

_-Pues da igual-"_

-¡padre!- gritó de nueva cuenta el pequeño rubio

-¡Oh!, perdón hijo, estaba pensando- respondió el hombre

-Hmp... Cada que salimos estas pensando en algo- respondió el adolescente

-Ya, ya hijo... cálmate...

-Oye padre-

-¿si?- contestó Jiraiya

-Se que nunca me has contado de mi mamá... y todo eso pero en verdad algún dia quisiera conocerla.

Jiraiya sintió como su corazón se partía en mil cachos.

-Bueno- respondió el mientras le acariciaba su rubio cabello, haciendo que este se sonrojará- tu madre fue una actriz de la farándula - Jiraiya entre cerró los ojos, aún recordaba esa nota periodística

_La actriz Mei Terumi fue asesinada la noche pasada al salir de su Mansión en Kirigakure, se desconoce quien la atacó pero se presume que tenia nexos con el narcotráfico. No se sabe a ciencia cierta como la asesinaron. También se presume que pudo haber sido una sobredosis de heroína combinada con whiskey. A la gran actriz se le recuerda en sus participaciones en "Summertime Sadness" "Crawling in mi skin" y la ultima película que grabo apenas el invierno pasada titulada "Love is"_

-¿padre?- preguntó el chico de nueva cuenta

-Cariño, cuanto tu tenias un año de edad mamá se fue en busca de dinero, según ella yo no le daba lo que ella merecía. Su nombre era Mei Terumi

-¿era?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos

-Así es Minato, ella fue asesinada hace 13 años, no se supo exactamente como falleció ni nada por el estilo, pero ella era tu madre.

_***Fin del flash back***_

Jiraiya sacó un cigarrillo, ese hotel fue el que habían visitado en aquel verano su hijo y él. Le traía recuerdos, pero debía asimilar que su hijo ya no estaba. ¿Por qué? por culpa de los Akatsuki

_-Esos bastardos-_ empezó a emanar humo de su boca- _Me han quitado todo lo que tengo, no permitiré que le hagan algo a Tsunade o a mi nieto... ¡No lo permitiré!-_

-Jiraiya, te vez algo viejo ¿Qué ha pasado?- en ese momento, Tsunade estaba enfrente de el. Tenia junto a ella un maletín enorme color plata mientras que lucia unas botas color rojizo y una chaqueta negra que le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla, debajo de este había un vestido color rojo quemado.

-¡Tsunade!- gritó el hombre, al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo -¡¿Qué carajos es eso?!- preguntó al ver el maletín

-Dinero, querido. Perdón por la demora pero no podía dejar pasar tener 100 mil dólares a mi disposición, se que es malo cuando ganó... es un mal augurio pero bueno...- suspiró cansada -¿Dónde esta Sasuke y Naruto?

-¡Siempre apuestas!- gritó el mientras derramaba la taza de café que estaba junto a él

-Ya, relájate Jiraiya, te estas volviendo senil.

-¿Qué has investigado?- preguntó el ignorando el comentario

Tsunade entre cerró los ojos

-Bueno, en realidad creí que encontraría puras ruinas pero pues como actualmente esa isla ya pertenece a Japón pues esta arreglada y es una pequeña zona vacacional y turística, debo admitir que en el pasado debió ser un lugar paradisiaco. En fin- suspiró- logré ir a un templo que estaba al norte de la Isla, no tuve tiempo de admirar el turismo así que finalmente encontré como revertir el efecto. Me las ingenie, fue algo complejo leer el libro sagrado de los Uzumaki, pero lo conseguí, bendigo que mi padre me haya enseñado algunos sellos manuales, anteriormente los shinobis los usaban pero bueno... ahora casi no hay shinobis- suspiró cansada- me encontré con un monje en ese templo y me ayudó, en cuanto le dije que era hija de Nagato y nieta de Hashirama me ofreció ayudarme y me dio todo lo necesario. Pero...

-¿pero?

-El ritual se debe hacer en la luna llena y como sabrás, faltan 2 días para luna llena, de otro modo no podremos revertir el efecto

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Jiraiya haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor lo miraran extrañados- Tsunade, debemos actuar rápido...

-Lo sé, se que es importante pero no creo que pase nada por un par de días más

-Si pasa- contestó el mientras se paraba de pie- En este momento y en este lugar están Sakura, Hinata, Itachi Uchiha y una chica llamada Konan

-¿eh?- Tsunade arqueo la ceja -¿Qué hace Sakura Haruno en este lugar?

-bueno... para empezar, después de que te fuiste el domingo por la mañana, sonó el teléfono de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto se vio obligado a contestar y era Madara diciéndole que ya había llegado al aeropuerto junto con Itachi y que tenia que presentarle a alguien-

-¿Qué quería ese bastardo?-

-Bueno, Naruto fue al aeropuerto y me dijo que no lo acompañará ya que seria peligroso, además de que cuidará de Sasuke. El dia transcurrió pues normal- se encogió de hombros- ayer Sasuke fue a la Universidad y regresó antes de lo esperado, lo traían Hinata y Sakura, ellas dijeron que el se había desmayado y no se que más, cuando Sasuke despertó dijo que debíamos ir a Tokio inmediatamente, la chiquilla llamada Hinata nos ofreció su coche y Sakura dijo que debía ir ya que era la única que tenia conocimientos médicos.

-Hmp, ya veo- dijo la rubia

-Así es, pero justo cuando íbamos a llegar a Tokio nos encontramos en la carretera a Itachi Uchiha, venia mal herido y Sakura lo curo

-¿Quién lo hirió?- preguntó Tsunade

-No sabemos, no se tocó el tema, lo único que nos dijo Itachi es que debíamos ir a Osaka, ya que, una chica llamada Konan se llevaría a Naruto a otro lugar

-¿eh?- Tsunade lo miro fijamente

-Así es, pero Konan esta de nuestro lado, aun no sé bien como esta la historia ni se que fue de Madara y los Akatsuki pero... ya sabes ahora lo importante

-¿y donde están los chicos?

-Querida- frunció el ceño- Estamos en un hotel, ellos están durmiendo

-Querido- dijo ella a modo de sarcasmo- son ya casi las 9 de la mañana, lo mejor es que nos fuéramos a un lugar más seguro... aun nos quedan dos días.

-Hmp, Tsunade...creo lo mejor será hacer notorio que Naruto es Sasuke y que Sasuke es Naruto ¿no crees?

-Yo creo que por ahora no- dijo ella- hay que dejar que se diviertan con el cuerpo del otro, es decir... es lo que desearon

-Pero eso fue un Deseo Indeseable, Tsunade... gracias a ese deseo...

-gracias al deseo que pidieron ahora estamos aquí, de otro modo Akatsuki ya estuviera buscando a Sasuke, y sabrá Dios que tendrán en mente esos enfermos-

...

...

La luz del sol molestaba su pequeño rostro. Decidió levantarse, pero de inmediato se tapo con las sabanas.

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-_ Hinata no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, sí recordaba que entre Sakura y ella habían acordado dormir con Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente ya que tenían sus dudas.

Desde luego que Hinata no seria capaz de hacer algo indebido. De hecho no hizo nada malo, ¿dormir con un hombre era malo? No se levantó de la cama, se quedó acostada en posición fetal y observó detenidamente los rasgos del Uchiha. Eran perfectos. Frunció el ceño, estaba confundida ya que Sasuke actuaba en cierta manera como Naruto.

Es cierto que ella no se había fijado en el rubio por su físico o inteligencia, ella se había fijado en él por sus sentimientos de nunca rendirse y siempre ser mejor cada dia. Ella tenía un complejo de inferioridad terrible, además de autoestima. Su familia tenia altas expectativas en ella a todo momento y si ella no cumplía esas expectativas le podía ir mal, muy mal.

Hinata siguió observando al azabache, había algo en el Uchiha que no le cuadraba ya que ayer él le llamó por "Hina-chan", usualmente Naruto era el único que le decía así. No, no le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, quizá le atraía pero gustar no. Incluso ella misma pensaba que amaba a Naruto. Suspiró un poco, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sasuke la observaba.

Se sonrojo de inmediato y se escondió entre las sabanas. Simplemente esa era su naturaleza.

Si tan sólo ella supiera que el que durmió con ella no fue Sasuke, sino Naruto fuera otra historia.

-¿Hina-chan?- preguntó **Naruto** al ver que la chica se revolvía entre las sabanas, no estaban desnudos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la noche anterior se durmieron con lo que tenían, bueno, el se quito la playera ya que tenia calor.

La ojiperla no quería asomarse, estaba escondida entre las sabanas como niña pequeña. Tenia la misma ropa, quizá lo único que se había quitado era su chamarra de piel y sus calcetines azul pastel, fuera de eso... estaba completita, teóricamente. Cerró los ojos deseando que la tierra, o más bien, la cama se la tragara. Era muy bonito estar con sus amigos en un hotel pero ¿Qué diría su padre?, en realidad podría que no dijera nada ya que por lo general se la pasaba en negocios y casi nunca la tomaba en cuenta, era invisible, para cuando le convenía.

**Naruto** entendió que quizá su presencia en ese espacio estaba demás. Pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que junto a él estaba Hinata, bueno... en teoría ya que estaba escondida entre las sabanas de la cama. Sentía muy bien estar con ella, eso era raro, bueno Hinata nunca le cayó mal, es más, cuando ella lo espiaba por así decirlo nunca le molesto.

-¡Hina!- gritó **Naruto** a modo de niño berrinchudo -¡vamos levántate ya es tarde, no seas floja!- dijo mientras quitaba todas las sabanas que la envolvían

_-El no puede ser Sasuke, su presencia no es fría como la de él... no el no es Sasuke-_

-¡te encontré!- dijo **Naruto** entre risas, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la ojiperla estaba envuelta en un sonrojo muy fuerte -¿estas bien?- inmediatamente empezó a tocarle sus mejillas, quizá tendría fiebre -¿Qué tienes?- preguntó por segunda vez, Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-¡Tú no eres Sasuke!- gritó ella mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

**Naruto** quedó estático, ya no podría seguir con la mentira

-Etto- dijo mientras juagaba con sus dedos - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No se necesita ser li-lista para saberlo Na-Naruto-

**Naruto **abrió los ojos como platos.

-Cuando tu sonríes, tu sonrisa se esboza mas al lado derecho que al izquierdo. Tú siempre me dices Hina, y además siempre sonríes por todo, te gusta hacer reír a las personas y por lo general eres un poco perezoso. Tú no puedes ser Sasuke... ya que...

-¿tanto sabes de mi?- preguntó **Naruto** mientras fruncía el ceño

-Ajá, creo... además cuando estas nervioso o algo así frunces el ceño o te rascas la cabeza y sueles decir Dattebayo- contestó ella mientras bajaba la mirada

La plática hubiese seguido por mas tiempo, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

**Naruto** y Hinata se miraron entre si, ella sonrojada y el con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Quién podrá ser?- _pensó el mientras se ponía su playera y sus tenis converse. Hinata por otro lado se puso rápidamente sus calcetines y sus botas.

-¿creías que te nos ibas a escapar tan pronto?-

**Naruto** quedó petrificado.


End file.
